Don't Touch That Dial
by Dragonslayer527
Summary: [COMPLETE]Robin is going out with Starfire. When Raven and Starfire switch bodies again, just how far will Robin go to 'keep up appearances' ...?
1. Rapturous Traps

Disclaimer: I truly, do not own it.

Summary: Robin and Starfire are finally going out. The team knows, the city knows, it's popular news. By a chance of luck Raven and Starfire switch bodies again, but this time there doesn't look like there's a way back. Just how far is Robin willing to go to keep up appearances?

You see, I am supposed to be on hiatus. Ideas like this are not supposed to appear when your on hiatus. T.T

Don't Touch That Dial

Chapter 1: Rapturous Traps

Raven dodged a pole that had suddenly come to life and quickly covered it in her black prowess to still its movement.

She had no time to catch her breath as another obstacle jumped in her way. Cursing silently she didn't back down, instead she grit her teeth and charged the objects with a fury.

Cyborg smashed into store manikins that had begun to move. They had grabbed anything seemingly useful and came at the mechanical wonder. Even after their limbs had been torn and their heads blown clear off they continued to raise themselves from the cities gravel.

Charging his sonic cannon Cyborg growled as the manikins raised once again. Without pity for the plastic human replacements, he fired.

Beast Boy had taken to clawing through the tornado of cassette tape that had raised up in an attempt to get inside and help his fellow team mates. No matter what animal he morphed into the black sleek taping just kept appearing and his claws and teeth couldn't cut through it fast enough.

He could hear shouting inside the whirling black tornado and hoped it was the good guys that were winning.

* * *

Robin, as a final resort whipped out his bow-staff and swiped it at Control Freak. It was no good, the boy pressed a button just as quick and a bit of VHS tape sifted in like a live black snake to block the move before slithering across to join the whirling tornado around them.

"Give up already, my remote it much better this time!" Control Freak cackled and gleefully pressed a few more buttons.

Robin growled and looked up into the little visible amount of sky above. Something floating just above their heads caught his attention. She was smiling while the hole at the top she had created sealed back up like a cocoon.

"Star?" Robin mouthed looking quizzically at his girlfriend making sure Control Freak hadn't noticed.

He hadn't. In fact he was looking into one wall of his creation as if he could see through it and pressing random buttons.

Robin could hear cries and scuffling outside, he could only imagine what they were dealing with.

Starfire nodded and pointed toward Control Freak mouthing something to Robin. Though he couldn't make it out he nodded and she floated down a bit closer.

"Now where were we?" Control Freak turned around suddenly, remote poised.

Robin froze, feeling a sudden panic for his girlfriend. Ever since finally getting the courage to ask her out fighting had been like this. Each time he felt paranoid something would happen to her.

He couldn't let anything bad happen to Starfire, she was his everything-

"So finally surrender? I control all now." He snorted grinning broadly. At the same time Starfire flew down and shot an immaculately aimed starbolt. It made contact with the villain's remote and his smile immediately fell.

The shot had knocked the remote from his hand and the small device had been flung through the wall of tape to land somewhere unseen on the other side.

In blind rage Control Freak missed the fact that Starfire had fired the shots as he swerved his gaze to Robin.

Robin swallowed toughly seeing Control Freak in such a fit. In all the other times they had battled him he'd never gotten this touchy over a remote.

"That was my ultimate remote!" He yelled and ran at Robin fists raised.

Edging back Robin prepared himself for some hand to hand combat now that Control had lost his remote.

"Robin!" Starfire called from above again at the last second. Robin's attention snapped to the girl to see her worried expression.

Before he knew what had happened Control Freak had run head on into his chest knocking the wind out of him. The two fell back in a mist of fists and were abruptly thrown out of the tornado.

* * *

Outside, the fighting had stopped as soon as the remote had been thrown from the tornado. Cyborg was picking himself up and brushing off the melted gooey plastic as the two fell out of the black whirl.

Robin swiftly completed a right punch to Control Freak's jaw knocking him out before standing up. The tornado started whirring faster still staying in place.

"Cy? Where is everyone? And the remote?" Robin gasped trying to reclaim the lost air of his lungs.

"Man I dunno, it was havoc out here. Beast Boy was here a second ago though-"

"Starfire's in that tornado, I need the remote, did you see it?" Robin glanced around quickly feeling dread well inside him.

Cyborg stared at the tornado. It looked almost insane as the speed picked up. Nearby papers and flyers were being drawn in by its gusts. "Robin I can't shoot that tornado with Starfire in it." He added as though it had just dawned on him.

Robin swore under his breath and started looking around...that remote had to be somewhere.

When the assault upon her had quit Raven took it upon herself to get inside that tornado. She knew Starfire and Robin could use the help, and she was possibly the only one who could get inside.

* * *

Hovering her hands near the tornado's wall she drew her powers out and pressed them against the black wall.

Luckily they sank right through into funnel of cassette tapes allowing a portal to inside. Sighing she stepping in letting her black tendrils lead the way.

* * *

Beast Boy had stopped trying to get inside the tornado when something had been flung out near him. He watched it skitter a few yards off before stopping on the cement.

Curiosity getting the better of him Beast Boy bound over, currently in leopard form.

Quickly changing back he stared down at the device, oblivious to the fact that the animate objects around him had quit moving. It was long and a sleek black with about a thousand little red buttons and a black one near the bottom, Control Freak's remote.

Grinning, proud of himself, Beast Boy looked back up at the ever faster tornado.

"Well one of these has to stop it." He shrugged and aimed it at the tornado. Without further adieu he rapidly started hitting buttons.

* * *

"Starfire?" Raven asked as the last of the black faded around her.

"Raven!" Starfire flew at the older girl and enveloped her in a tight hug. "You have come to save me?"

"Where are Control Freak and Robin?" She looked about the small circled space of the tornado's inside, they were alone.

"They fell out," Starfire pointed where the two had vanished only a minute before. "But it's started moving faster and I was afraid to follow."

"I'll get us out." Raven commanded sternly while pushing Starfire's arms from around her. "Just follow me when a portal opens." Raven moved to one of the walls and closed her eyes briefly summoning her energies.

* * *

Beast Boy was nearing the end of his button rampage and nothing had happened.

"Let's just skip to..." He glanced down at the single black button at the bottom and a mischievous grin spread about his features. "...this one." He aimed and hit the button.

There was an immediate reaction from the tornado.

It lurched side to side for a few seconds before sliding sideways in a swift lucid motion. It's motion picked up and Beast Boy could hear screams inside-female screams.

His skin pricked, and the smile slipped from his face, he had a very bad feeling about this...

* * *

"What the hell?" Robin had paused from his search to look up at the whirling mass. It had started to swerved and moved in jumpy motions. His heart beat quickened when he heard a noise from inside.

It sounded like a scream.

After a moment another joined.

Robin turned and ran back a few yards when the tornado jumped toward him. Cyborg was standing near now staring agape. "What's going on?" Robin's voice was choked and huffy.

"Not sure." Cyborg had his eyes glued in amazement as the thing tottered about. "But my sensors say both Starfire and Raven are in that thing."

Robin felt his world tip a bit. Having his girlfriend in there was bad, but another teammate as well? There was a deep sickness rumbling unpleasantly in his stomach. Where was that remote..?

"Where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked again keeping his eyes on the doomed blackness.

"Dudes?" Came Beast Boy's timid voice. The higher pitches scratchiness of it made the two boys turn to look. "I think I did something bad." He added looking worriedly toward the tornado, the remote was clutched in his green fingers.

* * *

When the tornado had jumped Raven hadn't quite finished her portal to the other side. Helplessly the two girls were pushed in through the halfway made path and caught up in the swooning of the walls.

Around and around they went, each time quicker. In moments both were screaming as the force wound through their tired bodies. The tape slapped and stung at their bare skins.

Raven's cape was torn off and Starfire's shirt and skirt quickly became winded and ripped as they took the dizzying trip.

They could bearly hear the three helpless Titans now yelling out to them as the two were spun higher and higher.

Raven felt a stinging through her mind as though it were being pulled free of her limited body. Starfire had tears stinging at her eyes as she felt the greater pull from inside.

As they rose close to the top neither could hold back from the force.

Just as they reached the top of the tornado the pull became irresistible, cleanly pulling their souls from their bodies before their bodied were pulled back into the calm center of the storm.

* * *

After Beast Boy's declaration Robin had snatched the controller, shot the changeling a glance that could kill and began trying to fix the mess.

"I didn't mean to, I just pressed it because I though it would stop it." Beast Boy blubbered sliding away from an infuriated Robin.

"So you pressed the black one right?" Robin glared before looking back up to the tornado. The two girls who had reappeared in the swirling walls had disappeared back into the top, both unconscious. "I swear I'll kill you..." Robin clenched his teeth and concentrated on the remote. Though to him, it looked like a helpless cause. The remote had no words to indicate the button's functions.

"Hey, no need!" Cyborg nudged Robin and pointed toward the tornado. It had started slowing and quickly descending.

The top had opened up as the sides swirled slower and slower still. The tape wound one last time before slithering off five feet in each direction and dying. Fragments drifted slowly to the grown everywhere.

As the wind caught up with itself and died down the three remaining titans got a look at the damage.

But the tape, fallen pavement and signs, ruined stores, or even broken water pump was not what caught the boy's attention.

In the center of where the tornado had raged strong seconds ago were two fallen figures, tangled together.

Stunned they could only watch for a moment as Starfire and Raven shifted before starting to untangle themselves.

* * *

So, how is the beginning? Please don't be frightened by the R/S, all I'm going to say is it will only _start _as R/S.

I'm supposed to be on hiatus, so updates won't come as quick.

This story should be fun eh? I've already got a bunch planned.

Review and let me know what you think!

-Dragonslayer527


	2. Change and Rearrange

**NOTE: I've just noticed this is going to be tough to understand whom I'm talking about now that they have switched bodies. Please note that most of the time I say Raven, I'm referring to Raven's body. Otherwise the person inside the body will be in (these).**

**Chapter 2: Change and Rearrange**

As the dust settled the dread that had spun itself into a nerve wracking ball began to loosen within Robin's chest.

Both Starfire and Raven were moving, untangling themselves in the middle of the tragic scene. The two had managed to move themselves a good few feet from one another while the boys still stood shocked.

Robin was the first one to take action. His feet rushed forward with a will of their own when Starfire finally looked his way.

A giant grin spread over his face as he uncharacteristically jumped at Starfire to give her a hug. Quickly he pressed her to him thankfully she seemed to be ok.

"Robin?" Her soft voice came. Robin grinned holding her tighter and pushing back her fiery hair.

"Yes, yes it's ok."

"Robin, GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Starfire roared and pushed Robin back toughly so his tailbone hit mercilessly on the torn pavement.

Robin's eyes widened in some kind of shock and pain, and the other two titans appeared at his side to haul him up, equally stunned.

"Star?" Robin looked at Starfire who seemed to be growling and glaring at him, her eyes already glowing.

"Robin!" A sniffling sound came from their right. "I was so scared!"

Before anyone could determine what had happened, a figure had pressed themselves against Robin. He hauled back a few steps at this sudden burst until his eyes focused on the girl clinging to him.

"Whoa, uh Raven?" His eyes watched the weeping empath unsure of what he should be doing.

The girl moved to look up at him, her arms still encircling his torso. "What?" Her violet eyes were softer than Robin had ever seen them and brimming with unshed tears. This random outburst had caused her powers to shoot out and fling about some more pavement.

Carefully Robin pried her arms from around him, holding her hands in his own.

"You're not Raven are you?" The notion dawned over him as he pushed Raven's hands so she could see them.

A short gasp fell from her lips as she saw her own gray skin and she whirled around.

Starfire had just picked herself up and looked up to catch Raven's gaze. The two girls seemed to be looking at a mirror of themselves except-

"Wait, hold on. You're not telling me…" Beast Boy had broken in looking between the two girls who were still staring at each other.

Starfire broke the gaze first and walked closer to the team. "Seems we have switched bodies…again." Her voice was defiantly Raven's, monotone and composed.

"Raven…and Starfire?" Cyborg greeted glancing first at Starfire's body and then Raven's.

Both girls nodded grimly as they faced the three boys.

Robin cursed under his breath and pet Raven, his now girlfriend over the head. "There's a way to reverse this right?"

"I still have the remote, it's um…" Beast Boy stared down at his now empty hands as four glaring faces turned to look at him.

"You LOST it!" Starfire roared looming over Beast Boy the way Raven always did. Her eyes were glowing demonically almost and her temper was far over range.

"Well…you see, I-" Beast Boy started blubbering looking for a way to escape Raven's rage. "Robin took it!" He remembered and pointed at the masked leader to save his own green hide.

Starfire (Raven) spun around to give Robin a pointed stare. She noticed how withdrawn her body looked down that Starfire was cowering in it. She looked almost…childish.

Robin however had never seen Starfire so terrifying. She was literally burning with unused rage-it sizzled around her hands. "Robin, I don't have to watch my temper in this body, and I have no happy feelings to make her powers work. Get my body back or I will hurt you."

"Cyborg?" Robin turned to look at the robotic boy trying to put off the anger Raven's declaration had put in him. "Can you use your sensor to look for the remote?"

"Sure, hold on a second." Cyborg listed his left arm and started hitting buttons.

Raven had grabbed hold of Robin's hand and was looking up at him with watery amethyst eyes. "We'll get this fix-"

Robin broke off as a sharp jab to his side interrupted. Starfire glared before leaning closer.

"I advise you not be seen with _me_." She hissed before tilting her head to the right.

A few people were now emerging from their homes in wonder. Some photographers for the Jump Post had just pulled up in their van and started clicking off pictures.

It took only a second for Raven's words to sink in. Immediately he dropped Raven's hand and moved away. As he did he made sure to grab Starfire's hand.

Starfire (Raven) shot him a look that clearly said if it weren't for the camera people swarming around he would be dead. He swallowed hard and tried to ignore the sniffles that were coming from his girlfriend. Raven wiped her eyes looking questioningly at Robin.

"Guys, can we go?" Robin's voice was shaky; between the two girls he wasn't sure who would cause him more harm.

"Just a sec, I've got something." Cyborg waved the team over, while the reporters closed in.

* * *

"My karma cannot be this bad." Starfire muttered staring down at the shattered pieces of what was once the remote. Robin stood beside her a distasteful look on his features all the while holding her hand.

Cyborg had tracked down the remote signal, only to find it had been caught by the tornado winds and taken for a spin. Its pieces were fragmented on the ground.

"There's no way to fix something like that." Cyborg toed the remains that scattered like dust.

"I am, stuck like this?" Raven whimpered again, as if on cue the team stepped back as another ravaging tendril of Raven's powers swept out through the area.

"Calm down and let me think a second." Starfire glared at the damage of her rampant powers before shutting her eyes to concentrate a minute.

"If they are stuck like that, this is going to get confusing!" Beast Boy had taken to hiding near Raven, now that Starfire was the dangerous one.

"You just keep your green hands off my body." Starfire commented following her breathing and repeating the mantra over in her head. It didn't have the calming effect it usually did.

"Cyborg isn't there a way to duplicate whatever was used?" Robin glared at Beast Boy who had a finger poised to poke Raven's shoulder.

"Mmm." Starfire played over the choices in her mind, it was much more difficult now that her mind was not an actual place, but some spiritual realm.

"No way to duplicate unless I knew something about it. I mean this is heavy stuff, bringing the science and spiritual world together for a single purpose." Cyborg shook his head before glancing at Starfire who was still humming to herself, her eyes closed. "Got an idea?"

There was a moment of silence as the team glanced at Starfire.

"Yes." Starfire opened her eyes looking at each Titan before resting them on her own body. Raven hiccupped and tried to push the short violet hair from her face. "But I advice going back to the tower first, Starfire doesn't have a great reign on my powers and I'll need some time to try and figure a way around this first." She looked down at her hand still clasped in Robins, the physical contact was really bothering her.

"Well I can't take ya'll back in the T-car, that tornado whipped out the back seats, so it's a two seater for the time being." Cyborg looked sadly over to his precious baby, it was in desperate need fixing.

"I get the other seat!" Beast Boy called before poking Raven and scattering so that Starfire couldn't get her hands around his windpipe.

"May I fly home Raven? I remember how to from last time." Raven asked, eyes suddenly hopeful.

"As long as you go straight home." Starfire commanded watching reproachfully as her own body took gracefully to the air and started for home.

"My R-cycle is near-by, so you can have a ride home." Robin added when Raven's gloomy form had disappeared from the skyline.

"Super." Starfire added dropping his hand and following Robin to the next corner where his bike had been masterfully disguised.

"Now," Robin unlocked the override on the bike and slid onto the seat. "Starfire usually sat in the front, what about you?"

Without responding Starfire slid on as smoothly as she could with her longer legs and skirt behind Robin. "How the hell does she stand long hair _and_ a skirt?" Starfire muttered lightly grabbing Robin's shoulders.

"You might want to hold on." Robin warned revving the engine.

"I am." She hissed not wishing to touch Robin any more than mandatory.

"Suit yourself." Robin sighed and switched gears. The bike immediately sped off in the towers direction.

It didn't take Raven long to reposition her hands tightly around the boy's waist-his driving was suicidal.

* * *

**Sorry this was delayed, there were problems with my computer and such. O.o How many seen Birthmark? –Fangirl shriek- Finally an RxR episode, and even better, it had Trigon and Slade. Prophecy can't get here fast enough! **

**So I do hope this wasn't too confusing. And to answer some of the reviews:**

**Hiatus- I'm like on a break, not supposed to be writing FF before doing hw and such. o.O**

**Robin/Starfire- I've nothing against the pairing, that's why I actually started this story off with the two of them going out, I'm trying to get used to writing Robin/Starfire, though I'm dedicated to the beauty of writing RxR.**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	3. Misfit News

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans.

NOTE: Whenever one of the girls is named it is referring to the body, otherwise the actual person may be specified in (these).

Chapter 3: Misfit News

Starfire sat on the living room couch, her leg bobbing in the same annoyed fashion that Raven had always taken up.

Raven sat across the room with Robin at her side while Cyborg paced and Beast Boy rummaged through the refrigerator.

"So what are our options?" Robin broke the silence.

Cyborg paced a few more times, no one spoke. "Well." Cyborg paused and pulled his arm forward opening the latch and pressing a few buttons. "We need to get this fixed as soon as possible, neither Raven nor Starfire will be able to function in the different bodies."

"Tell me about it." Starfire muttered under her breath. It had been that flaw in the body's powers that left her to get a ride from a suicidal driver. She couldn't work Starfire's powers as they fueled on emotions.

"Friend Cyborg, there must be a way to do the switch!" Raven shrieked again, a lash of black swept the room knocking over a few of the kitchen table chairs and melting down a few videodisks.

Starfire sighed and pulled herself up. "Breath Starfire, we've done this before. You need to concentrate before you bring the entire tower down."

Robin moved a little from his girlfriend, her erratic behavior and emotions were making her quite dangerous.

Raven, taking the instructions closed her eyes and took some deep breaths while the kinetic energy was pulled back inside. Robin let out a breath he didn't notice he had been holding.

"Raven, you said you had an idea?" Cyborg turned to Starfire who was still standing keeping a steady eye on her own body.

"Just a theory." Starfire turned sharply, and almost tripping in the foreign boots and moved over to the front window. The sun was setting leaving a strange orange glow over everything. Before turning she looked down at her glowing skin, she missed the pale grayness already…

"The last time this happened the Puppet King had the technology right?" Starfire started looking over each of them in turn.

"Yea and he's been permanently shut down." Robin added fidgeting near Raven. It was too weird for him to have Raven's body so close to his, regardless of who it actually was inside.

"Right, but he wasn't the only villain who was able to work with soul switching, remember Robin?" Starfire was now looking directly at Robin.

"Mad Mod." The name tumbled from his mouth.

"Exactly." Starfire turned her gaze to Cyborg ignoring the changeling who had just arranged a plateful of tofu and was downing the whole thing just behind the rest of them.

"You want to get the assistance of a criminal?" Cyborg looked astonished at Starfire, she looked commanding and fearsome in the bright orange silhouette.

"It's worth a shot."

"And how would we get 'em to talk?" Beast Boy finally broke into the conversation between large mouthfuls of processed tofu.

"Leave that to me." Robin finally stood. Raven (Starfire) had tried to move closer to him on the couch, still cloak-less it was…awkward.

"And if Robin can't break him, I surely can." Starfire added with a glare, no one felt like contradicting that statement.

* * *

"Come here Starfire," Starfire (Raven) called the girl over. Her body in just a leotard was quite distressing. "Let's get you fitted with another cloak." She led the girl out past Robin, ignoring the look he shot the two of them.

Starfire (Raven) had to admit it was strange the way he looked at his girlfriend now. She had noticed his unwillingness to be close to his girlfriend now that she was trapped within Raven's body. But it was a question to be pondered another day; she had more than enough drama for the day.

"Friend," Raven started timidly as they traveled toward Raven's room. "Do you think we shall linger like this?"

Starfire pressed the security code and slid her bedroom door open. "No, one way or another I'll make sure this gets fixed." She led the girl toward the closet where all her fresh clothes hung.

"I am vexed that Beloved Robin may not accept to me in this outward appearance." Raven bit at her lip making Starfire bristle.

"He probably just doesn't want to violate me, although it is you." Starfire grabbed one of her favorite cloaks and gave it to Raven.

"Oh," Raven sighed before wrestling with the fabric to try and get it to stay in place.

"Here," Starfire nimbly clipped the covering in place scowling all the while, she had to prance around in nearly nothing.

"Many tributes. I may retire to my own room for the night?" Raven asked while she fixed the garment as it had always been worn by Raven.

Starfire nodded and followed her body to the door. "Do not let the bugs of bed get you!" Raven called before she turned down the hall for Starfire's room.

Starfire leaned against her doorframe long after Raven had disappeared. What a hell of a day it had been. Yet there was no point in meditating, it would do nothing for her beside make her look idiotic, no doubt she couldn't even float in this body.

Just as Starfire was going to turn to retire herself a sharp flash of color caught her eye. "Raven wait!" Robin rushed up the hallway, a worried expression on his features.

"Yes?" Starfire's voice was a monotone as Robin stopped in front of her.

"I thought we should talk."

"About what?" Starfire brushed back some of the red hair that had fallen into her eyes, there was so much of it.

"This whole situation, I mean because you and…and then I…um." Robin paused and rubbed his neck unable to grasp exactly what needed to be said. "I have a bit of bad news."

Starfire (Raven) pressed her eyes shut a moment before moving from her doorway to invite Robin in. "Super."

Robin followed the taller girl inside nearly tripping in the unexpected darkness. Starfire moved across the room gracefully and lit a few candles sitting on her bedside stand. Robin fidgeted not wanting to press his luck by sitting.

"Well?" Starfire crossed her arms across her chest in a defiant measure that only reminded Robin who was actually inside the shell.

"I just got a call from the mayor, he saw us get rid of the tornado and Control Freak."

"And?" Starfire tapped her foot lightly.

"He's thrown a party in our favor, we're expected to attend. It's at the end of this month."

"Two weeks?" Starfire blinked a few times before the real reason for concern shot at her. "Oh."

Across the darkness the two looked at each other. "Let's hope we find a solution before then, because I sure as hell won't be your date, you seen what Star was like with Kitten."

"Yea…" Robin gave an internal shiver. "We still have to face the fact any public appearances-"

"Have to be done together, yes, yes I know." Starfire sighed annoyed. "I'm going to kill Beast Boy."

There was a silence before Robin ventured, "Am I that horrible to be around?"

Starfire took a few good breaths and sat down on her bed careful of the precariously short skirt. "No, but I hate having malfunctioning powers while she could blow up half the city with her untamed emotional boundaries."

"We could try and get a hold of Mad Mod tomorrow if you like?" Robin offered shifting slightly in the darkness.

"I suppose." Starfire looked around her room; it was so much harder to see through Starfire's eyes, they didn't adjust to darkness well. "You should go assure Starfire, I'm fine." Starfire turned so her back was to Robin; she so dearly wanted her cape to wrap around herself.

Robin paused to take quick inventory of her room before turning to visit his girlfriend; no doubt it would take a while to ensure her everything would be fine. 

After Robin had closed her bedroom door Starfire went to her closet and grabbed another cloak. Though it was a little small for her now longer legs she found it comforting familiarity.

Wrapping it around herself Starfire laid back on her bed watching the shadows fall across the ceiling.

* * *

Robin walked down the now empty hallways. His feet moved on their own ingrained coordinates of Starfire's room.

It took only two knocks before she answered. "Robin!" Raven stood almost eyelevel grinning at him. Before he could object to physical contact while in Raven's body she had pulled him into a fierce hug.

Being that close to any female was…over-whelming.

Taking a deep unsteady breath Robin managed to ignore the physical aspect and concentrate on what Raven (Starfire) was saying.

"Star?" Robin tried to loosen her grip when his nerves were just about shot.

"Oh?" Raven stepped back and clenched her hands in front of her with a small look playing over foreign features. "I apologize Dearest Robin, Friend Raven has explained the situation. I am under the standing."

Robin let a small smile fall into place. "I'm glad because I have a bit of...news."

Raven tilted her head making her short hair shuffle to one side. It glimmered strangely from the light that had woven into Starfire's room. Catching himself when he was borderline staring Robin turned his head slightly to the side, the switch was really getting to him.

"The mayor is holding a party in our honor."

"Glorious! And we shall be attending with the party of animals?" Raven's eyes had lit up at the prospect.

Robin smirked. "Sure, but you see Star if you and Raven aren't switched back by then..." He let the end of the sentence hang in the air.

"You would be going with me, but not with me." She scowled a moment which sparked Robin's attention. But the frown vanished almost immediately and Robin's allusion of it actually being Raven faded. "I am problem-less if you have to spend the evening with Friend Raven." Raven seemed to give a sort of half smile.

"That's great Star." Robin smiled thanking whatever forces had put a hand in for him.

"As long as no..." Raven blushed bowing her head slightly.

"Don't worry." Robin shrugged at his girlfriends mild embarrassment. "There will only dancing and holding hands, Raven wouldn't put up with any more."

It was only a millisecond later did the boy notice the ending of his sentence didn't sound quite right. But by Raven's still cheery disposition she hadn't caught it. Biting his tongue he leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek.

Only to pause when her smell reached his senses, it was lilac not cinnamon. "Um I really don't think I should." Robin stepped back again feeling warmth among his face, though the darkness hid it well.

Raven only nodded, her eyes downcast. "I suppose it is the chivalrous thing."

"We'll get this figured out." Robin carefully tilted her chin up so she would meet his eyes. "Very soon."

"I know." Her response was almost a whisper. Through his mask and the darkness he noted her eyes had a strangeness to them. The shade of her eyes fit neither herself nor Ravens.

"Sweet dreams." Robin pulled himself away before he accidentally did something that would have both the girls out for his hide.

"Pleasantest of nocturnal sleep to you as well." Raven gave him a last smile before closing her bedroom door for the night.

* * *

Robin wandered around long into the night.

Perplexing thoughts kept beating themselves against his secluded mind wanting attention. Depriving them of thought only made his curiosity arise as to why he would be having such an internal battle.

Pulling a hand through his hair the tired boy let out a long sigh. As tired as his body was his mind wouldn't allow rest.

The last time the two had switched there had not been the headaches to appear like now. Then he hadn't been going out with Starfire, and he had been in a puppet during the entire switch.

Now was different, so different.

He couldn't touch Starfire because it would be violating Raven's body and she'd surely beat him to the deepest depths of hell. Robin cursed himself for letting the news of himself and Starfire's relationship get out, now it was expected by the entire city. He had to play boyfriend to Raven while in public, something that would ultimately end badly.

He could feel it, he could practically taste it. He could make peace with one of them only while the other sharpened her knives.

Robin ended up looking up at his name engraved in his bedroom door. Tilting his head to the right he could just see the glimmer of Raven's door beside his.

Though Starfire's body was sleeping inside.

Robin felt like drugging his brain to shut it up, it was all too much.

Pushing in the code he dragged his heavy limbs into the room. It was time for another night of sleeplessness. A phrase used only a bit earlier popped into his head...

"I'm going to kill Beast Boy," He mumbled before stumbling into bed.

* * *

The morning came before anyone wanted to get up.

The cheerful sunlight that always woke up Starfire somehow barged into Raven's room waking the girl up. Grumbling to herself she stumbled out of her bed nearly tripping over the discarded boots that had been carelessly littered on the floor.

Grabbing her bedside mirror Starfire looked into the discontent reflection.

Starfire's hair had gotten knotted and frizzy overnight, her skirt was twisted and wrinkled to one side and her top had risen far too much up.

"Azar, what have I done to deserve this?" She mumbled before setting down her mirror and turning for the shower.

Then something struck her that she had seen in the mirror, something she had been so used to it took a moment to decide it didn't fit on Starfire's face...

* * *

Meanwhile Raven woke abruptly. But the moment her conscious caught up with her the terrible web of dreams she had been swimming through dissipated.

Though maybe the actual Raven was used to the dreams they had scared the wits out of Starfire, she couldn't bear the thought of sleeping again in Raven's body.

Pulling herself out of her backwards position on the bed Raven (Starfire) headed for her mirror. She was surprised to see the mess of hair she usually had to calm in the morning absent, Raven's sleek amethyst locks seemed perfectly in place.

Humming happily to herself she grabbed the cloak she had pulled off before falling into bed. Folding it in her arms Raven cast a last glance at the mirror, and the subtle change caught her eye this time.

She got a bit closer to confirm what she indeed saw. It clashed terribly with Raven's appearance.

Before she could stop herself Raven (Starfire) had thrown her bedroom door open in search of Raven.

* * *

Correct guesser of what they saw gets a cookie!

Anyway, much love to all for reviewing. I made this chapter a bit longer and got it out faster, so hope you enjoyed.

Review and let me know what you think!

Dragonslayer527


	4. Meet and Greet

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.

NOTE: Whenever one of the girls is named it is referring to the body, otherwise the actual person may be specified in (these).

Chapter 4: Meet and Greet

Starfire (Raven) paced carefully toward her bedroom door, she needed to see Starfire at once, she had to see if-

Starfire had just slid her bedroom door open to spy Raven, hand poised to knock upon her door.

The two looked at each other, Starfire looked at her body and immediately felt a wave of nausea.

Raven gasped and her hands glowed briefly. "Why is...?" Her sentence fell short. She was looking at herself as though it was a mirror, but never in any mirror had her eyes been violet.

Starfire uncharacteristically leaned closer peering at her own body. This should not, and could not be right. Nothing like this had happened before.

Yet those green eyes looked back at her, throwing her entire complexion off. "We should inform the others." Starfire straightened back up taking a deep breath, just when she thought there could be no more surprises...

"Raven, is this a bad thing?" Raven was frowning, her emerald eyes bright with an alien worry.

Starfire forced her new body to keep calm, her face was a serene placid, expressionless. It was wrong to worry her now, her emotions were felt with a fire intensity and any stirring could be detrimental.

"We'll see what the others think." With that she brushed past her own body heading for the next door in the hall.

ROBIN was printed neatly on its steel surface, and Starfire tapped it twice with a little more force than she meant to. She could see small dent marks, but moved a little so that Raven who had just appeared behind her wouldn't see.

There was shuffling behind the door and a crash followed by some muffled cursing.

Robin jumped out of bed, the sharp knock jarring him from the light sleep he had finally accomplished. His room seemed to sprout the morning's sunlight as he moved toward the door.

Half awake he smacked his hip on his desk causing the papers and weapons that had been precariously stooped on top to crumble. The pain shot through his body quickly making an early morning curse escape as he moved past the mess he'd have to clean later.

Whoever was at the door was dead; waking him from the little peaceful slumber he had gotten all night.

Clumsily he hit the button beside the door and it slid open. Violet eyes leered down at him. On reflex he backed up, those were Raven's eyes.

Then the reality came crushing back down, amethyst eyes no longer meant Raven. Robin peered back at the girl still looming over him, a scowl in place. It was Starfire, but then...

"It's too early to be messing with my head." Robin groaned seeing Raven just over Starfire's shoulder; her eyes were a vivid green.

"Yes, well we have a problem." Starfire added sourly.

Robin blinked hard trying to get his brain up and running, lack of sleep seemed to have left it lagging. "Wake the others and have everyone meet in the living room." Robin added before turning back inside as the door slid shut behind him.

"Someone's had a rough night." Starfire barbed before turning for Cyborg's room.

Raven stood looking at the script on Robin's door. What was so troubling for her boy?

* * *

The two girls sat on the far left couch, the rest of the team on the far right. Raven's (Starfire's) emotions had gotten the best of her, tendrils flinging about her vicinity. No one really wanted to sit near her.

Robin made sure to avoid both girls eyes, he felt a bit treacherous having to space himself from Starfire in her condition, not to mention some of the thoughts that had broken into his tired mind throughout the night.

Finally Cyborg decided to stand seeing no one else was willing to make a move. "So you two switched eye color, this could be a good thing. I mean maybe you two are like gradually switching back...?"

"I don't think so." Starfire added brushing back her still tangled mass of hair.

By accident Robin had turned his head to look at the speaker. Starfire threw him a quick look with piercing dark eyes. Forcefully he turned his gaze, Raven was still fiddling with her cape, her own emerald eyes downcast.

"How so?" Cyborg asked stepping over a dog-form Beast Boy; he had decided to get some extra rest.

"It wouldn't be taking this long for only one thing to change."

"It could be slow." The boy suggested.

"I don't think so, I think the remote messed up."

"So the switch wasn't as complete?" Cyborg tilted his head slightly thinking to himself.

Starfire stayed silent. There was a gruff snuffle from the green dog but no one else made any movement.

There was a lone silence where no one knew what to say. Raven sneezed and a black wave melted one of the last standing lamps in the room. "Sorry," She sniffled a little timidly.

"Anyone up to making the Mad Mod trip with me?" Robin stood up suddenly tired of the awkward tension.

"I am willing to go." Raven looked up, her boy would not look at her.

"I might as well join you, Mod may need a little extra coaxing." Starfire added while trying to pull her purple mid-drift a bit further down. Robin averted his eyes.

Beast Boy yawned loudly transforming back to his original green form. "So can I go back to video games now?"

A deep-set frown formed on Starfire's complexion as she glanced at Beast Boy. Muttering something that sounded like 'if only I had my powers', she turned for her room, her hair needed a bit of taming before going out. "I'll meet you two in the garage." Starfire threw over her shoulder before climbing the steps to the next level.

Robin smirked before turning his attention to Raven. She was standing carefully fixing the cloak so it settled around her body.

"Dearest Robin?" She moved closer delighted the cloak stayed in sync with her movement. "If I am to be playing Raven won't it be noticed my iris is the wrong color?"

Robin cleared his throat abruptly, hating the way Starfire moved inside Raven's body, her cloak moving in such a way... "Well I'm sure we could get some contacts made or something...?"

Raven tilted her head unfamiliar with his wording. "They're things that go in your eye to change the color." Robin tried to explain.

"Robin, I do not wish to have things put in my eye, it would be most painful!" Raven bit her lip still a bit confused with Robin's suggestion. She tried to move closer, she missed being able to touch her boy, if she could only hold his hand...

"Um, we should get to the garage," Robin rushed just as it seemed Raven would move a bit closer.

Raven watched Robin turn and head from the room; she couldn't understand why he was acting so strangely.

* * *

"Can you at least attempt safe driving?" Starfire glared at the bike Robin had revved up.

"Aw, don't like the thrill of breakneck speed?" Robin raised an eyebrow under his mask.

Starfire gave an indignant sigh before throwing her leg over his bike. "I just don't want to be buried under a stone that states 'Starfire' for the rest of eternity'."

Robin laughed and pushed the kickstand up with his foot. Raven was flying to the penitentiary, so she was probably already there waiting.

"You got a strategy for this working?" Starfire asked trying to push down her skirt, it was most ineffective on a motorcycle.

Robin's response was gripping the gas quickly, and Starfire again found herself gripping the boy she'd rather strangle.

* * *

"We'd like to see Mad Mod, he's said to be residing in your facility." Robin asked the clerk in the front desk. She wore a smug look that was only amplified by the tight bun holding back her dark hair.

"Yes, well let me see if he's accepting visitors." She turned her chair picking up a cordless phone on the desk.

Starfire was present at Robin's side for appearances only, her flame red hair she had spent countless minutes brushing had become ragged and wind-blown thanks to boy wonder.

She cursed him silently under her breath.

Robin couldn't help but take enjoyment at catching some of her mumblings.

Raven was looking about the small office through hooded eyes. It was a large white room with one door off to the right guarded by a short burly man.

Finally the woman put down the phone with a loud click. "Yes, he's in cell 257, just through that door." She frowned pointing a blood red fingernail toward the guarded door.

"Thank you." Robin added leading the two girls toward the door.

The man easily stepped aside with a grunt and pulled a set of keys from the holder at his waist. Unlocking the door he pushed it open calling inside the echoing hall: "Visitors to cell 257!"

Raven swallowed following Robin and Starfire through the door. All the villains they had fought and defeated were in here, it wasn't a pleasant thought.

A man in a white and blue security uniform and an ugly scowl was the next in line. "Follow me please." He added in a not-to-pleasant voice before turning his back to the trio.

The four walked in silence.

Cells passed with men and women alike, many unhappy at the sight of the titans.

Raven tried to keep her eyes down, the people were most vulgar sending sneers in their directions.

Robin kept his eyes straight ahead; he had an air of determination now, his leader side taking hold.

Starfire met no eyes and walked with indifference uncaring about those they were now passing.

After a few minutes the man stopped in front of a cell that was different than the rest, it was a room instead of a cell, with a large heavy looking door. He pulled his keys out and unlocked the door quietly. "Call when you're done." He grumbled before pulling out the key and returning it to his belt loop before turning to walk back down the hall.

Here goes nothing, Robin thought to himself as he pulled the door open for the two girls to go through first.

Inside Starfire noted all the walls were white, and across the room was a small white bed.

Mad Mod was perched atop hunched over staring aimlessly at the floor. His usually florescent clothes were absent; he wore white pants and a large white shirt that matched his graying white hair.

"Mad Mod." Robin stated moving closer into the room. He had never visited any of the criminals he had put into this jail, so he wasn't exactly sure how it would go.

The old man stiffened slightly before straightening his back. "Well now my duckies, to what do I owe this occasion?" He turned to give Robin a strange look.

Raven looked about curiously, she had always wondered what a jail cell looked like, and no one had ever really explained where the villains went when they caught them.

"We have a slight problem." Starfire stepped forward, her voice brazen and cold. Her dark eyes watched Mad Mod.

Mod stopped a second, puzzled. He had fought the Titans enough to know such a chilly touch wasn't the girls taste. His eyes glazed from a purple-eyed Starfire to an emerald-eyes Raven, who was lacking all intimidating aspects.

A wide grin spread across his face. "Smashing." His English accent was thick and he looked on the verge of hysterics.

"So you've heard of this technology?" Robin demanded, his voice sharper at the criminals grinning.

"That be right. Who pulled it off this time?" The man pushed his flyaway white hair back.

"It was Control Freak." Raven turned to look at the man; her green eyes and quiet tone startled him for a second before another grin appeared.

"And my dearies, you lot want dear ol' Moddies help, is that right?" The man straightened his square glasses before standing.

Robin nodded his head watching Mad Mod carefully. There was a definite ominous feeling to the room, though he couldn't tell whom it was coming from.

"I'm afraid not, I don't do charity work laddie. Off you go now, it's been quite a show." Mod rounded the bed, seeming strange without his ever-present cane.

Starfire who had been looking around during the conversation snapped around so quickly the room froze. Using her new bodies height to her advantage she stalked right up to Mad Mod looming over him. "I'm afraid so." She glowered.

Mod's smile shredded instantly, trying to figure out whether or not to challenge the girl.

Before he could, Starfire took action. Her fists glowed vibrantly as her eyes bled neon green. The girl seized the front of his shirt forcibly and lifted the old man nearly off the floor.

"Now, now let's not do anything hasty!" Mad Mod flailed in her grip, a bit of fear in his old eyes.

"So you'll help?" Starfire let her grip slacken so Mod's feet were more firmly on the ground but didn't let go of his shirt.

Robin looked on impressed, while Raven backed away a bit; she never knew she could be so scary.

"Silly 'ol American, what I meant was-" He started but stopped when Starfire jerked him a bit closer, her hands tightening in fierce threat.

"Hmm?" Starfire droned still watching the old man squirm.

"I'll help with your little plan." Mod resigned, sighing deeply as Starfire dropped him. He quickly backed away.

"That all we wanted?" Starfire (Raven) turned questioningly at Robin.

"Uh, yea." Robin was still looking between Starfire and Mad Mod.

"I'll be waiting." Starfire added carelessly sliding past Raven and Robin and out of the cell.

"Quite the persuader, that one." Mod tried timidly from the corner where he resat himself on the bed.

Robin shook his head grinning, that was one way to get him to cooperate.

* * *

Ahh, writing Mad Mod's speech is so hard. I had to rewatch his episodes and take notes, so I hope I didn't butcher it too bad.

(Blushes) Oh my, so many reviews. Thank you all my readers!

How did you all get so good? Cookies to everyone who guessed eye color! And I made sure the wait wasn't too horrible (I fear the hamster!). Hmm and those who mentioned her chakra gave me an idea...muwhaha.

Anyway, REVIEW! (and criticize as you may, hehe)

Dragonslayer527


	5. Tripping Downhill

**Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.**

**NOTE: Whenever one of the girls is named it is referring to the body, otherwise the actual person may be specified in (these).**

**Chapter 5: Tripping Downhill**

Robin cut the engine, his R-cycle dying down immediately as he rounded it to park in the garage.

Starfire slid off and waited while Robin took out the keys and replaced the kickstand.

"Very nice back there." Robin smirked turning quickly to face Starfire. For a second he could have sworn she smiled. Not as radiant as the Tameranians usual ones, a more discrete twitch of her lips.

"Mmmhm, now should we prepare arrangements for our guest?" Starfire had braided her hair for the ride back, getting a little more familiar with the new body.

"Sure." Robin opened the garage door for Starfire and followed her up the stairs to the elevator, completely at ease in her presence.

* * *

"And he agreed?" Beast Boy fell back on the couch, holding his stomach in hysterics. 

Starfire nodded once before taking a seat on the opposite couch, scowling as the green boy tumbled to the floor still laughing.

"She was quite convincing." Robin added rounding the couch and plopping down next to Starfire out of habit.

"Must have been," Beast Boy snickered as his bout of laughter subsiding.

Robin grinned to himself and sat back folding his arms behind his head. "So the attendants said they'd be delivering Mod to Titan Island later today."

Cyborg finally stood up looking incredulously between Starfire and Robin. "Are you two crazy? You want us to actually _house_ a criminal?"

Starfire nodded her head pulling her braid over one shoulder.

"And why would _any_ penitentiary allow this?" Cyborg sighed exasperated.

"They went to see Mad Mod after Raven had been with him." Robin added, his lips twitching in amusement.

"He'll be staying in the higher right rooms." Starfire added.

It took Cyborg a moment to draw up the tower blue prints in his mind and locate the room she was talking about. "The interrogation room."

"Perfectly sealed from the inside." Starfire noted looking across the three other titans.

"You've certainly out done yourself Raven." Cyborg grinned before sitting back down.

"Speaking of Raven…" Starfire brought attention to the missing titan.

Robin sat up sharply. "Where'd she go?" Three clueless faces looked back at him.

* * *

Raven (Starfire) perched on the tower roof ledge watching the sun move lazily through the sky. The draft pulled the cloak in swaying motions and bristled her skin. 

She just needed some time to be alone, to think.

Though loneliness may not have been her forte, she wasn't exactly feeling herself anyway.

The last time she and Raven had switched they had grown closer, learned how to control the others powers to save the other three. But now, all Raven felt was a giant rift slowly pulling her away from the rest. She didn't know if it was just the body's need for solitude, or her own strange thinking.

The dark girl swung her feet against the tower top before pulling them up and crossing her legs.

Without another thought she closed her eyes and concentrated on finding her center.

There, she knew she would find her answers.

* * *

Robin stalked up the stairs toward the roof. It was one of the last places to be checked, and somehow he knew she would be up there. 

Starfire's (Raven's) words still rung in his ears, should he find her, he was to send Raven directly to Starfire.

His mind froze over a second and he shook his head. He was going up to see Starfire, he should not let the body switch confuse him.

Scowling his renegade thoughts Robin started up another set of stairs.

Thoughts jumped to earlier that day. Starfire, no, _Raven_ had intimidated Mad Mod to help them. Though that should have been his job something had defiantly stopped him from taking the initiative and let Raven continue.

Maybe he was curious...

Curious of what?

Robin pushed the thoughts out of his head; he would stop thinking about Raven. Carefully he eased the roof door open, and his gaze drifted to the lone figure floating near the roof edge.

And his thoughts jumped back to Raven.

* * *

Raven heard footsteps, and knew them well. 

Slowly she pulled back from the meditative center she had conjured up, proud for how well she had done meditating alone.

Still floated she opened her eyes and lowered her feet to the floor just as Robin stopped behind her.

"Robin," She turned to greet him with a smile.

"Star, I was worried, why are you out here all alone?" Robin stepped forward and looked as though he was going to embrace her, but stopped short placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I needed to do the figuring out." Raven pulled her cloak around herself, delighted that she was getting better at the cape business.

"Figure out what?" Raven felt him press a bit of pressure on her shoulder and it drew her own emerald eyes to his masked ones.

"It's not of importance, but the meditation helped greatly, see?" Raven smiled widely and spread her hands out. Robin cringed a moment, but no fever of power emerged from the girl.

"That's great Starfire." Robin stepped a bit closer looking directly at her. She couldn't help but notice he didn't need to look up anymore to see her. "Now, come on, when I found you I was supposed to take you to Raven."

"For what?" Starfire tilted her head ever so slightly to the side.

"Well Mad Mod will be arriving soon and we want him to look at the two of you right away."

Raven's eyes brightened instantly. Without thinking she jumped into Robin, hugging him flush against her in delight.

"Bounties of gratitude!" Raven shouted before bounding away in search of Raven. In her haste she completely missed Robin's flush of color as he turned to where his girlfriend in disguise had just vanished.

* * *

"What a surprise, this must be Moddie's room." Mad Mod turned the knob to the interrogation room. Still cane-less he was flanked by four of the five titans as he hobbled into the white room. 

Cyborg had taken station in the command room for the interrogation room; it gave full viewing privilege into the room without the occupant knowing so.

A metal table and set of chairs had been placed inside for occupants; the rest of the room was empty.

"Make yourself at home." Starfire droned, leading him toward one of the table chairs. Raven pulled her hood up and followed him in, while Robin and Beast Boy stopped at the door entrance.

"We'll give you some time to get acquainted, just beep one of us on the communicator when you two are done." Robin commanded looking at Raven first, then Starfire.

Both girls nodded and he shut the door, sealing two alien girls and a mad criminal inside.

"And welcome ya'll, I will be your announcer, and godly genius this fine evening." Cyborg voice boomed through hidden voicing equipment in the room.

Raven smiled, and Mod mumbled something under his breath.

"Super, we all set now?" Starfire pulled out a chair seating herself, Raven followed suit.

"Fancy this," Mad Mod sighed finally sitting back to look at the two girls. "Two of ya 'ave switched."

"Obviously." Starfire bit back. "Now you have to help configure something to change us back."

"Elo now, no need to get your knickers twisted, explain how this happened first." Mod adjusted his glasses, a grin on his old face.

Starfire rolled her eyes to the ceiling praying to Azarath for more patience. "Care to take this one Starfire? Cyborg can jump in when he sees fit."

She heard the click of Cyborg's mic turn on as Raven cleared her throat and sat forward eagerly.

"Two days ago…" She began.

* * *

"That's quite a show." Mad Mod leaned forward looking between the two girls when Raven had finished retelling their oh-so-unfortunate tale. 

"And?" Starfire prompted, shaking herself from a silent meditation that no longer helped.

"I can help you lot, but Moddie's going to need to know a bit more about this remote."

"We have an older prototype remote here in the tower." Cyborg piped in over the intercom.

"Have someone get it and bring it in." Starfire added before adjusting her skirt once more.

Raven (Starfire) seemed content to watch herself, it was still strange to see herself, and have no control over her body. But the strange feeling seemed not to be bothering Raven any, she had taken over the new body with initiative and fierce leadership.

"Nothin else beside eye color has changed back I assume?" Mod asked after the click of the intercom had turned off.

"I haven't noticed anything." Starfire sighed before turning to look at Raven; she was looking down, her hood was still up hiding her face in shadow. "What about you Star?"

It took a second before the girl looked up; when her eyes refocused Starfire sensed a change.

Concerned, Starfire opened her mouth to ask again, but just as she did the only door to the room slid open.

Robin strode in, one of Control Freak's remote toys in his gloved hand. He carefully set it on the table before Mad Mod. "Everything going ok?" He looked between his girlfriend and Raven, unsure of the way neither of them looked at him.

"Jolly good." Mod quipped when it looked as though no one else would take it.

"Er, alright." Robin consented awkwardly before heading back through the door he had left open.

In the silence Starfire drew herself back up. "Star?"

"Raven," Raven's (Starfire's) voice was light. She paused looking down at her lap where her hands were folded. "I think our beings are assimilating."

Before Starfire (Raven) could ask Raven had stood and stuck out her arm. Caurefully she rolled back the black fabric of the suit to reveal the skin along her arm.

It started near the palm of her hand and traveled into her inner arm, the gray skin had changed; it was almost a blending of gray and orange.

Starfire gaped before drawing out her arms to have a look, the orange skin seemed blander, a less radiant orange.

"Mixing?" Starfire frowned at the change in the Tameranian skin.

"What an unfortunate surprise." Mad Mod drew the two girls gazes to him. Through his spectacles he was regarding them intensely.

"May I enquire why you are staring?" Raven spoke after a few moments silence.

"My pet, would ya remove your cloak?" He inquired.

Raven started to oblige as Starfire stood up, her temper stepped in. "You sick little-"

Mod seemed to catch what she was insinuating, while a confused Raven looked on. "No, nothing like that, Moddie just wants to see how much of 'er skin has blended."

Starfire gave him a harsh look but nodded as Raven unskillfully unlatched the broach and slipped the cape off her shoulders.

The two onlookers were frozen a second looking over the skin that had once been gray.

In the background there was a click signaling Cyborg's return.

"Hey ya'll, what'd I miss?"

"Cyborg, you better come see this, now." Starfire commanded still looking at her precious body, no longer so familiar to her.

* * *

"Wow." Cyborg looked over Raven just as the other two had. 

The strange discoloration ran up the back of her neck to round and start staining her cheeks, it splashed down the back of her legs and arms as well. It was a ghoulish color that had begun to run untamed across the girl's skin.

Starfire backed up and uncharacteristically flopped down in her chair. "Please tell me someone can fix this."

Raven watched her with fearful eyes; if Raven was concerned, then it was a big deal.

"My duckies, it looks as though you've been in an unstable transformation."

Cyborg still stood over Raven carefully moving her arm, turning her around, rechecking all the areas infected. "This is like genetically altering stuff. Your DNA's are blending."

"And our souls?" Starfire prompted rubbing her fingers across her temple, a thundering headache was starting.

"They're still switched. I might be able to stop and reverse the genetic traits, but I have no idea about soul switching." Cyborg paused and turned to Mad Mod.

"It took time to create my cane, and you all just had to go and snap it...stupid yanks." Mod grumbled the last part.

"How long?" Raven spoke up reattaching her cape the best she could.

"Two weeks at best." Mod readjusted his eyeglasses.

Starfire groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Raven, are you not overjoyed that in such little time we will be us again?" Raven pulled up her hood and looked quizzically at the other girl.

"Oh, I'm just estatic." Starfire barbed.

Cyborg cringed, trying to decide if it would be safe to escape.

He was saved the choice, however, when their alarm sprang through the tower. The three titans in the room immediatly began to blink in various places.

"Great timing." Cyborg commented pulling his arm to see Robin appear on the screen.

"Johnny Rancid is downtown," Robin informed the group.

"Can you handle him yourself?" Cyborg asked before Robin had switched off the link.

The boy looked confused for a second. "No, he's got hostages and some lackies who are doin the robbing, the situation is considered highly dangerous, why?"

Cyborg turned his arm toward Starfire, who besides looking completely menacing was looking strangly pale. "Their skin colors are blending." Cyborg added for clarification.

Robin cursed, making the three of them exchange curious looks. "Well Starfire is basically covered in that cloak so she should be good, have her start toward Madison Ave, and send Raven to the garage, I'll figure something out." Robin clicked off the link.

"Off you go now, just run out on dear 'ol me." Mod finally drew the titans attention back to him.

"I'll seal the room, and we'll discuss this more indepth when we get back." Cyborg added ushering the girls toward the door that had been left open.

"Tah, tah Titans." Mod added sarcastically before the door shut leaving him in an empty silence.

* * *

"Raven have you worked on flying?" Robin asked pulling his bike out. The others had already started toward the scene. 

"I have to imagine happy things, what do you think?" Starfire added taking a seat behind Robin and carefully gripping around his waist.

"The only thing I can imagine to make sure no one notices is for you to keep a quick speed, there for flying."

"So I've got to imagine something happy."

"Basically." Robin grinned and revved the engine taking off toward Madison Avenue.

* * *

"Don't any of you move, or they're going to eat electrons." Rancid had a group of three little girls cornered, a sort of proton canon aimed at them while his groupies hauled bags of cash out of the bank. 

Three of the Titans stood at the entrance to the bank as crooks and cash passed right by them.

"Dude!" Beast Boy whispered to Raven who was next to him. "What are we going to do?"

"I know not." Raven responded looking up at Cyborg for an answer.

"Just stay still, we don't want to get them hurt." Cyborg responded, watching the scene carefully for a lead.

Robin, careful as always had parked his bike a street away, as Starfire waited. They moved to the corner to take a look at the brick bank building not far down Madison.

There were three or four guys exiting and entering the bank with loot, but the other three Titans were no where in sight and neither was Rancid.

"We should try going through the back," Robin whispered. "Can you try and fly us over the building?"

"Try is a subjective word." Starfire mumbled, but closed her eyes nonetheless.

She searched her mind for something that would make her happy. Her friends...cute kittens...books...

Opening her eyes, she was still on the ground. Robin was watching her patiently. She snapped her eyes shut again. The image of Robin waiting set her mind in restlessness, but she pushed it aside to imagine changing back, her own body...

And suddenly the ground was no longer below her feet. Looking around, she had done it, flight in a foreign body. Robin looked pleased as she grabbed his hands to pull him up with her.

Carefully to avoid being spotted, she rounded the building, and set Robin down beside the back door before her own feet felt land again.

Robin eased the door open quietly and the two slipped inside. They could hear yelling and noises of havoc from the bank as they made down the back hallway toward the clerk counter.

Just as they were coming up at the desk the two ducked down to almost crawling height and inched toward the closest clerk. The lady was alarmed, but didn't make a sound, Johnny's voice was booming.

"May we negociate their release?" It was Raven's voice that came next.

The two titans in hiding paused and looked at each other, so the other three were here.

"Don't you move, or I'll use this." Rancid's deep voice threatened. It alerted Robin and Starfire of his position.

"What does he have?" Robin whispered to the clerk.

The woman whimpered a second before finding her voice. "A gun, he's holding three girls hostage."

Robin nodded before moving beside Starfire to relay the information. "Think you can shoot it out?" Robin whispered to her.

Starfire nodded and eased herself up slowly. All she needed was a clear shot at Rancid over the counter. She summonded all her anger of the earlier days, the remote...switching...Starfire's damned skirt...

Her hands began to glow as she made it to her feet.

Rancid was five or so feet away, if she missed, he'd get his shot at her. She aimed and arched her hand back and...

"Raven!" Starfire's voice violated her ears from across the bank. Raven had perked up at the sight of the girl and everything in the bank seemed to pause.

Rancid turned, aiming his gun in the direction Raven had yelled. And suddenly Starfire was looking down the barrel of a gun her arm still poised to fire.

As he clenched the trigger, Starfire's feet were hit out from under her, and she collapsed right under his shot, that blasted away part of the wall. She landed hard on her back and opened her eyes to see Robin hunched over her, a concerned look on his masked face.

He stayed only a second before moving to the end of the counter and standing himself. Without hesitation he threw a bird-a-rang with perfect precision.

Starfire still stared at the ceiling a little stunned. Robin had just saved her life. She could hear the clink of metal that signaled Rancid had lost his gun and the charging of the other Titans. Robin had hopped the counter to help in the brawl as the girl still laid on her back.

A million things ran back through her memory as she pushed herself up, her back ached painfully, but it was sure better than the alternative. In a sort of daze she was able to get to her feet, holding herself up with the counter. All of Johnny Rancid's gang had been tied up, and the hostages were being led out, a police siren had appeared in the distance.

* * *

**So sorry this one took a while, thanks to my brother the computer that had my writing on it died. It took with it everything. (weeps in corner) If it's not one thing, it's another.**

**But thanks for the large amount of reviews, it makes me feel special! And gives me motivation to continue.**

**And I made this chapter extra long since you all had to wait so long.**

**Ooh, and with this new computer, I have no spell/grammer check, would anyone like to be my beta? It doesn't pay, but you do get to read the chapters before everyone else. Pretty please? Email me if your interested.**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	6. It's No Panacea

**Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.**

**NOTE: Whenever one of the girls is named it is referring to the body being occupied, otherwise the actual person may be specified in (these).**

**Chapter 6: It's No Panacea**

The titans had returned to the tower after the weary battle and, forgetting Mad Mod, had taken to their respectable rooms.

Starfire (Raven) was the first to wake the next morning. Grudgingly she pulled on the skirt and halter before braiding back her hair so it would be less of a mess. When finished, she stood back to look over the alien body.

She sighed, Starfire's skin was loosing all its orange sheen and sinking quickly into a sort of limbo between gray and orange. Not only that, but was it her imagination or was her flame red hair a bit...darker?

But before descending to her room the night before, Cyborg had proposed a solution. Somehow he was going to stop, and possibly reverse the change. Starfire, could only hope.

Stumbling slightly into her boots, Starfire made her way downstairs to wait for the other Titans. Yesterday ran back through her head forcing her to analyze everything. The fight in the bank stuck out in her memories, when she had been staring up into the ceiling, a strange feeling had taken up village in her physical mind. She had always praised herself on being independant and able to take well enough care of herself, and yet...

Robin had gone and saved her life. It rattled her way of thinking.

* * *

When breakfast finally rolled around, the Titans had all been awaken, though the usual breakfast banter was absent.

It may have been because of Starfire and Raven's presence. Both girls, having changed drastically during the night. Raven, more than Starfire.

Raven's hair had grown out past her shoulders, a sort of washed out color that matched her skin of a unrecognizable color. She tried to cover it under the cloak, but the lengthy garment could only hide so much.

"So, ah..." Cyborg leaned back from the kitchen table finishing off his hearty meat breakfast that he had slid past Beast Boy (Beast Boy had been oogling the two females). "Shall I see what I can do for you two?" He glanced first at Starfire, then Raven.

Starfire pushed her nearly uneaten plate away and stood, Raven following suit. "You are able to fix this?" Raven asked almost afraid of the answer.

"After all the research on Beast Boys DNA I've done, I'm pretty sure." The cybernetic boy pushed himself up from the table under Robin's strict gaze.

"And you won't mess them up more?" Robin added carefully.

Starfire shot him a stark glare as Beast Boy gave a light snicker.

"They can't get much worse," Cyborg shrugged off Robin's comment. "They're nearly a complete mix now."

Starfire mumbled something under her breath while examining the ends of her hair, the tips looked like she had dipped them in violet paint.

* * *

Cyborg rolled his chair closer to the screen in front of him. His fingers rapidly tapping across the keyboard in a rapid-dash movement. The two girls lounged about the room to wait for his diagnosis.

Starfire still held a small white gauze to her inner arm where Cyborg had earlier extracted some blood. Raven's, she noted, had long since sealed up and the girl was sitting patiently looking about.

"I've got good news." Cyborg added finally pushing himself back, still seated while his chair made a soft scream across the floor as he did so.

Starfire pulled off the gauze to see the blood had clotted. "And?"

"I think I've got the procedure to stop, and reverse your biological changes."

"How soon can it be ready?" Starfire asked looking down at herself, her hair had begun to bleed a strange fusion, as her skin continued to morph. Raven, on the other hand was just reaching midway, her changing less noticeable.

"It's a chemical solute that'll need to be transfused directly into the blood stream, so not a lot of prep is needed. I could have a batch mixed in about an hour."

"And it will reverse the effects?" Starfire challenged, she didn't like the sound of a transfusion.

"Yes, it will be specially designed to locate and terminate foreign chromosomes and matter that are making you take on the others traits. Kind of like an Anti-Raven and Anti-Starfire solution." Cyborg informed before turning back to the computer.

"That sounds safe." Starfire muttered to herself before standing. "Well, beep me when it's ready." She stood and turned to Raven. "Coming?"

Raven still sat watching Cyborg's back as though she hadn't heard. "No, I'd like to talk with Cyborg."

This twitched Starfire's attention for a second, before she backed out. "I guess I'll check on Mod, we seem to have forgotten him." Then, without another word she opened the door, shutting it silently after her retreat.

Cyborg finished typing his sentence, having heard Raven's faint excuse. Quickly saving he turned back around to face Raven. She looked a bit forelorn as she scratched at a discolored patch of skin on her arm.

"What's up Starfire?" He asked at last.

"Cyborg, are you sure it is only our bodies now mixing? What if our beings were conjugating as well?" Raven's eyes darted a second before she looked up.

The boy paused, confused. He tried a more outright approach: "What's this really about Star?"

Raven wrung her hands in her lap as she fought for the correct wording. "I feel as though...I may be...I think I am becoming Raven." Raven sputtered, still tongue tied in her expression.

"Huh?"

"I feel so down casted and excluded."

"And you think you may be taking up Raven's personality?" Cyborg tried to put her strange conversation together. Of all the talks he had with the Titans, hers were always the most difficult to understand. She wasn't forthright like Raven or Robin, and she didn't skip around the issue like Beast Boy. Starfire fell in between the extremes that made it difficult to tell what was truthful and where she was skirting, not to mention her naive nature.

She nodded, score one for Cyborg.

He thought this possibility over; Raven's personality certainly hadn't changed, so there was really no reason to suspect. Surely if they were acting differently Robin would be the first to point it out-

Robin. The thought made him wonder.

"Star, would this have to do with Robin?"

This sparked the girl's attention. Her eyes lit at his name and she sat forward. "I cannot touch him, or be with him like this. He must always spend time with me, though it is not truly me. I am feeling this hurting because I know he is only being a gentle man but it seems as if there is a difference, or maybe I am the difference in how we interact. And then there was my meditation, and the roof, and now our beings assimilating, and-" Raven gasped for air, the end of her run on ranting sounding a touch hysteric. Her powers had taken a turn to swoop out knocking a few of Cyborg's gadgets off the shelf, and blowing up something in the distance.

Cyborg swallowed, wide-eyed. Talk about opening up...

"Have you talked to Robin about this?"

She nodded, looking as though she were trying to convince herself. "But it is not the same!" The chair Starfire had just been sitting in folded in half as easy as if it were twigs.

Cyborg, now alarmed at the way the damage was progressing, attempted to calm her. "Why not? If he says it will be okay, you should take his word for it."

Raven (Starfire) bit her lip, her eyes downcast. "I-" Her voice broke off as she wiped a hand across her eyes that had become a touch bleary. The black tendrils that had just been picking up a few of Cyborgs books dissipated, the manuals falling in a mess on floor.

Cyborg was struck only a second by the image of a tearful Raven amid the mess. Cyborg pushed back his chair on impulse, pulling himself to his feet. Without a second thought he grabbed Raven and pulled her into a hug, what body Starfire occupied mattered not to him. Only when her shoulders had relaxed, and her sniffling subsided did he let her go. When she looked up he summoned up his brightest smile for the girl. Her powers seemed to have calmed themselves finally.

"Now, would you like to help me put together the antidote?" He patted her lightly on the head when she finally smiled back at him.

"I would like that." Raven added finally, pushing her premonitions to the back of her mind.

* * *

Starfire took the stairs up to the higher right side of the tower. After putting Rancid behind bars they had completely forgotten about Mod. If she had any sympathy she might have felt bad for the neglected criminal, too bad she was already exceeding her yearly limit.

She stopped only a moment to enter her access code into the door before it slid open.

What greeted her was a strange sight indeed.

Mod had moved over to the the far off wall, dragging one of the steel chairs with him. It looked as though he had proceeded to bash the chair against the wall in hopes of escape. How did she know this?

When she walked in Mod was in mid-swing. He sat on his behind close to the wall, the chair over his head as he crained his head to see what had made the sudden noise. When he spotted Raven, he instantly dropped the chair beside him.

"Cyborg built this room, not even his sonic cannon can penetrate the walls." Starfire noted, walking a bit more into the room.

"I'm afraid not dearie. But what else is 'ol Moddie to do, the silence of this place could drive a bloke mad."

"I think it's a bit late for that." Starfire bit back, pulling a chair out to sit at the table.

After minute or two of silence, Mod pushed himself to his feet with much difficulty. He proceeded to move back toward the table, taking a good look at Starfire in the mean time. "Well, you 'ave certainly changed."

"And Cyborg has the cure. What I'm here for is to see if you've looked over the remote." Starfire nodded to the middle of the table, where the remote still sat.It looked so harmless without batteries.

"I bet you'd love to hear I've got it all figured out, is that right love?" Mad Mod plopped uncerimoniously into a chair across from the alien.

"Answer the question." Starfire let out a long sigh.

"I 'ave. And if you lot can get me the parts, Moddie can fix you up somethin nice." The old man sat back, grinning as though he had just won himself a large prize.

"What do you need?" Starfire asked almost instantly, his confidence seemed to give the girl a flitting image of hope, however strange that was.

"I'll start with a spot of tea, maybe chase it with some bisquits..."

Starfire gritted her teeth. Food be damned, she would starve him if he didn't work! And just as a nasty retort spun on her tongue, she imagined the rest of the team's response to her anger.

Starfire and Beast Boy would be fearful, and wonder why she was being so harsh to someone who was going to help them. Cyborg would scowl at her lack of a conscience, and Robin...

She could just imagine his face, and after he had gone and saved her life.

Instead Starfire took a deep, _deep_ breath, letting it sooth off her tongue and take with it, the bitter resentment. "I'll have food brought up to you." She managed.

Mod nodded, a small smile twitching at his lips.

"And then the parts list?" She tried to keep her tone calm.

"Quite right," Mod pulled off his glasses before wiping them across the harsh fabric of his shirt.

Starfire pulled off the communicator that was clipped to her belt and quickly flipped it open. She opened the com link to Robin's commuicator. Almost immediatly his face appeared.

"Sta-Raven." He managed to catch himself at the last second, but not before Starfire noticed. His expression seemed to had changed slightly, but through the haze that was technology, it could just have been the interference. "What's up?"

"Could you have dinner sent up to Mod?" Starfire asked in her most patient of voices. "And possibly a pillow?" She choked out, surprising herself, there went her yearly limit.

Robin seemed confused, and then pleased at Raven's disposition. "Uh yea, oh and Cyborg was just looking for you, he had some help so the solution was finished quicker."

"I'll be right there." She added before cutting off the link and replacing the gadget.

"Tally 'oh then," Mod nodded as Starfire stood to leave. "I'll just be waitin for meh crumpets."

Starfire rolled her eyes at his thickening British accent, while hoping he would be getting tofu, or maybe one of Starfire's exotic puddings.

* * *

"Now," Cyborg grabbed one of the needles he had just sterilized and poked the sharp tip into a thick purple mixture. "The injection will take place immediately, within an hour or so the effects should be gone completely."

"I feel a 'but' coming on." Starfire added watching the needle with a keen eye.

"Yea." Cyborg sighed as he pulled back the needle so the fluid was pulled into the cylinder. Robin and Beast Boy sat a bit across the room watching as well. "The solvent will only work as long as it stays in your blood, and after some research..." Cyborg had measured out the first solution and set the needle down grabbing the second one. "Because of both of your alien blood, it won't stay in very long."

"So it will stop working?" Raven asked, now watching him fill another needle with a orange substance.

"Essentially. Raven, you will need a shot every twenty-four hours to keep the effects away, and Starfire, you'll need one every six hours."

"You mean me?" Raven asked suddenly confused with the whole mess.

"Yes, your body's blood, Raven's blood, is quite dominant and heals itself very quickly, it will rid of my solute quicker and you will start changing again."

"And we'll have to get these how long?"

"Until Mod finds a way to seperate you two into your respectable bodies."

Starfire groaned as Cyborg picked up both needles and a couple cotton swabs. "So who's first?"

Starfire stuck out her arm looking away as Cyborg loomed closer with an orange filled syringe. "Some panacea," She growled under her breath.

* * *

Just as Cyborg predicted the solute began to work immediately. By the time dinner had to be thought up the girls were back to their usual looking selves.

Starfire sat back on the couch, taking long deep breaths. She could see the small puncture wound on her inner elbow where she had been injected, but it had been worth it. She may not have wanted to look like Starfire, but she wanted to look like a mixture even less.

Raven was enjoying it as well. She kept taking glances at her old body, and smiling when it looked like her old self.

"I've got a list!" Robin announced climbing down the stairs. He grinned as he rounded the couch to plop down between the two girls. On reflex the two leaned in to see the list, ignoring Beast Boy who was complaining about dinner, or lack thereof.

"Let's see," Robin cleared his throat to read aloud. "An alterable remote. Wiring. Batteries. Electrical tape. A computer. Scissors. A generator. And one Co-" Robin swallowed at the last thing on the list.

The two girls read it over, a silence falling between them.

"Over my dead body." Starfire declared automatically, frowning while she pushed herself up from the couch.

"I must agree with Raven, it may not be a good idea." Raven added, looking troubled herself.

Robin couldn't blame them, who'd want to see Control Freak again anyway?

"DUDES!" Beast Boy's yelling had caused the trio to finally snap their attention to him. He was looking exasperated pulling at his green fluffy hair. "The blue furry food just ate the last of **our** food!" He yelped before whimpering about his lost tofu.

"And?" Starfire supplied.

"I'm hungry!"

"Um." Raven stood from the couch, and offered Robin a hand up. "May I suggest an outting of pizza?"

* * *

Arriving at their usual pizza spot, the team was met with only one small hitch. Because they were now in public, well, certain liberties couldn't be allowed.

Namely the fact that Starfire had to sit beside Robin, while Raven slid in between Beast Boy and Cyborg, literally across from her boy. After a minute of their arrival a waitress slid over on a pair of high roller skates, grinning all the while.

"May I take your order?" She looked over the five, as the great food war began.

"Veggie Supreme!" Beast Boy crooned trying to make himself heard over Cyborg who was already shouting for a couple Meat Lovers pizzas.

Robin felt the girl look over him with scrutinizing eyes. Carefully to avoid bodily harm, and seem casual as well, Robin placed his hand on top of Starfire's on the table's edge. "One veggie, two meat, and two plain cheese. Waters for everyone." Robin clarified ignoring the stern look Starfire was now shooting his way.

The waitress smiled before jotting down the order and sliding the small notepad into the front of her apron. Her eyes slid over the five of them one more time before she skated away.

Robin let out a sigh before daring to look toward the angry girl beside him. The two boys were finally settling their dispute now that the food had already been ordered.

Raven coughed lightly focusing on the table. Seeing Starfire, but not really _her _made her feel a burning up through her throat that she could not bare.

Starfire gave Robin a sharp biting look, but it eased off her features as quickly as it had come. He had no choice but to fit his roll he had assigned himself to, and he certainly didn't need her harsh jurisdiction with everything else. But since when had she grown a conscience?

Under Robin's gaze her features softened back into a placid serene nothingness, and he felt himself surprised once more. Maybe she could be lenient at times. He took a bolder step and hoped it wouldn't press her patience too much. He slid his gloved fingers between hers as he had done so many times, but it had never been this stressful before, neither had it given him such a strange feeling. The motion did not go unnoticed by the two girls.

Starfire raised an eyebrow in a typical Raven expression, but green eyes questioned him. He nodded toward their waitress who was now skating back toward their table, five drinks balanced on a serving platter.

"And here you are, your pizzas will be ready momentarily." She set the drinks down in front of each of them before skating off again.

"So I heard you got a list from Mad Mod?" Cyborg had settled the dispute between himself and Beast Boy by a promised round on the gamestation when they got home.

"We did." Raven finally spoke up dragging her eyes from the table top, trying not to blame Robin or Raven for their predicament. "But he wants the help of Control Freak."

Cyborg cringed as Starfire let a harsh scowl mar her features. "And have you considered it?" He chanced. Pause.

Three disgruntled faces looked back at him.

"Alright, alright." Cyborg held his hands up in surrender. He waited until they stopped staring so intently at him. "All I'm saying is that you might want to..." Starfire was looking at him most harshly. "...consider it?"

Starfire huffed, and gathered herself up to retort. Robin could feel it as her hand tightened in his.

Luckily for the cybernetic boy, he was saved as the waitress rolled up. Five boxes of pizza were piled on her hand and she moved around the table to deliver each.

Starfire relaxed once more, attempting a smile to keep up appearances as a cheese pizza box landed in front of her. "Enjoy." The woman looked at Starfire briefly before her eyes flickered to Robin. Starfire was the only one to catch it.

"Robin?" Starfire asked softly as the others started into their pizza.

The boy learned over a little to hear her. "Hmm?"

"I'm going to need my hand back, charades over."

"Oh. Right." Robin grinned and let go of her hand to dive into his pizza.

* * *

Cyborg pressed the access code into the door, and the room slid open. After pizza most of the team had retired to their rooms, Beast Boy only sulking to his room when being beaten 10-1 on the gamestation.

Careful not to be excessively loud he moved into the room, as the lights flickered on. Mod was leaning on the table, a pillow buried under his wild white hair, and he was snoring.

"Yo." Cyborg bumped the man lightly, attempting to rouse him.

Mod snorted before turning to breathe into the pillow.

Annoyed, Cyborg bumped him a bit harder. This time the old man nearly fell off his chair as he was startled awake. "Snot, what are you wakin' Moddie up for?" He brushed the hair back and fixed his glasses before glaring up at Cyborg's height.

"Can you really build the remote?" His tone was serious, but not giving anything away.

"Quite right." Mod was starting to get suspicious, why was this boy barging in, in the middle of the night to question him?

"But you need Control Freak's help?"

"Nothin gets past you laddie." He paused and squinted up at Cyborg. "Now what's this 'bout?"

"I'll get you everything on your list."

"That so?" Mod grinned once again wondering just how far the Titans were willing to go to accomodate him while he supposedly helped them out.

"Everything will be gathered by tomorrow evening." Cyborg nodded feeling a deep guilt settle into his stomach, Raven would murder him when she found out.

If she found out.

And as Cyborg made his way back out of the room and closed the door, he could feel a small plan developing within his head.

* * *

**Man, I've wanted to get Cyborg doin something secretive for a while, and give him a bit bigger part. **

**Wow, I'm amazed I got so many offers for beta. Hehe, though I could only pick one. So, a million and one thanks to my new beta Sarah Cabbage Patch!**

**Mmm thank you all for the comments, and suggestions as well. You all keep my enthusiasm up to continue this story.**

**Tralala, if you think the plot is pretty thick now, there's more to come. I mean, villians are pretty crafty...**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	7. The Wrong Kind of Recruit

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.

NOTE: Whenever one of the girls is named it is referring to the body being occupied, otherwise the actual person may be specified in (these).

Chapter 7: The Wrong Kind of Recruit

Cyborg made sure to get up before anyone the next morning. He needed to contact the prison warden without worrying about anyone overhearing him.

Carefully, he crept downstairs, passing Raven's glaring door as he went.

The sun had yet to come up, and it made his walking hazardous. One loud sound and either Robin or Raven would be up to investigate.

But he was doing the right thing, he had convinced himself. He couldn't stand Raven's particularly sour attitude, or Starfire's depression any longer. He would get them fixed, even if they protested the method.

He strained his senses as he slowly made his way toward the main computer in the living room. There was nothing beside the far off ticking of a clock.

He sighed, and eased himself into the chair before deactivating the nights security system.

With that, he proceeded to arrange Control Freak to be delivered. He just needed a distraction for the rest of the titans when he was to arrive.

* * *

Raven (Starfire) eased her head up from her backwards sleeping position. She felt light headed a moment.

Light was streaming through her pink curtains, accenting the equally pink room.

A bit disoriented, she searched out her mirror.

The image staring back at her was not Starfire, that was to be expected. But it wasn't Raven either.

The serum had long worn off, she was some kind of strange Tameranean-Azarathian crossbreed.

It was for this reason, that alien races never interbred.

Her skin was a murky brown, and her hair a spotty combination of red and violet. Her eyes were a very dark green.

So startling was her image, she immediately twirled around to stalk down Cyborg.

* * *

Starfire (Raven) carefully eased herself out of bed. Her stomach was strangely full. Being Starfire, she felt obligated to eat the pizza that Robin had ordered the night before. Whereas usually she only had light snacks with her tea, the pizza was a distinct difference.

Dwelling on this, Starfire moved to grab her brush that was on the floor in front of one of her mirrors.

Smoothing it through the wildfire that was Starfire's hair she studied her complexion.

The shot had just worn off, the effects were not striking, but small distinctions.

Her hair was shorter, her eyes violet once more. Some of her height had left her as well, though Starfire was a little glad for that, it made maneuvering in the ridiculous boots much easier.

When the brush made a clear run through her hair Starfire set it down. Now where was Cyborg…

* * *

Cyborg had just cleared his trail off all the systems monitors when Starfire came strolling downstairs.

"Um, morning Raven." He pushed himself out of the chair and headed for the kitchen, trying to act innocent enough.

"Morning." She drawling and followed the mechanic. "I need another shot."

Cyborg paused, and carefully turned. His eye studied her a moment before he nodded. "So you do, I imagine Starfire will too when she wakes up."

And that was her cue. There was a blur that flew down the stairs, and came at them muttering frantically all the while.

Cyborg grabbed her before she could do any damage.

"Please, fix me!" Raven commanded, she was shaking her head ravenously.

Cyborg looked her over, his jaw only shutting when he was finished. Raven was an atrocious mix of breeds, worse than she had been yesterday.

Starfire watched on. The change in her own body was amazing, only not in a good way.

Cyborg seemed to kick himself out of pause, and grabbed Raven's wrist. "C'mon, before Beast Boy sees or you'll never hear the end of it."

And the three of them rushed downstairs to Cyborg's lab in need of a temporary fix.

* * *

Robin looked around the table, all the titans had assembled for lunch. Starfire (Raven) sat at his right, and Raven at his left.

Both the girls had already been injected, when he had awoken, he had caught some of the fading effects at the drug kicked in. But the girls were not who he was focusing on…

Cyborg had been acting strange all morning. When Robin had gone to deliver Mad Mod some breakfast, Cyborg couldn't have been quicker to snatch the tray and insist he do it.

That, and the fact he kept looking at the main computer every few minutes as though anxious.

Robin watched him out of the corner of his eye as Raven conversed with him about some matter. He felt kind of guilty he was only half listening, but this was important.

He shoveled some more chips onto his plate before popping one into his mouth.

Then there!

Cyborg had just turned again to look back at the screen. Robin opened his mouth to draw attention and ask him when Cyborg suddenly looked up and met his eyes.

"Cy-"

"Hey!" Cyborg him off, he seemed overly enthusiastic. "How about we go to the park today? Everyone needs a little time off from all this stress."

"Glorious!" Raven grinned, before downing a helping of mustard.

"Sure, the babes love me there." Beast Boy winked and pushed his half eaten castle of tofu away.

Starfire offered a half-committing shrug.

Robin said nothing.

"Great, I'll bring some food up to Mod and catch up with you guys." Cyborg grinned again took a large bight out of his chicken.

* * *

The four of them were walking toward the park. The sun berated down harshly.

Robin searched his mind desperately for an excuse to stop back in at the tower. There was something happening, the last time Cyborg had acted this antsy he had been hiding the Game Station 2 from Beast Boy so he could be the first to play it.

Instinct told him it was something much worse than a Game Station.

"We should have brought an umbrella." Starfire muttered, and shielded her eyes.

Yes, it is very hot." Raven added, trying to brush her cape back.

Robin jumped at his chance. "I could go get something?" He offered, playing it casual.

"Don't bother, we're almost there." Starfire wiped her brow, squinting at the park.

"No, no." Robin smiled. "It's no trouble." And with that, the boy turned to venture back, his feet moving a little too quickly to be convincing.

Starfire was the only one to notice as she watching him quickly fade further away.

* * *

"We've been through this, Control Freak won't assist us." Cyborg took a seat at the table across from Mad Mod.

"Chum, he won't assist you goodie-two-shoes maybe, but he owes Moddie a favor." Mad Mod attempted to fix his flying hair, but it was not to be tamed.

"And you're sure he'll cooperate?" Cyborg asked, unconvinced.

"Simmer down boy, be a little more trustin, eh?"

"You're a villain," Cyborg reminded him, incase the mans age had started messing with his mind.

"That dun make me any less trustworthy!" Mad Mod exclaimed.

Cyborg sat back and rolled his eyes. It was too late to change his mind now anyway, the prison guards were delivering Control Freak any minute. He had gotten all the titans out for a good while, or at least enough time to get Control Freak in the tower and hidden.

His eye suddenly beeped, blinking red in sync.

"Elo now, what was that?" Mod asked, looking at Cyborg curiously.

"What you requested is here." Cyborg hauled himself out of the chair. "I'll be right back with him and the rest of the supplies. Then you can work."

"How's about some fresh air first?" The villain raised an eyebrow.

His answer was the resounding noise of the door slamming.

"Pity." He muttered in the silence that followed, he'd just have to fix that himself then.

* * *

Robin made it to Titans Island just in time. There was a boat, docked right up to the shore. It was peculiar, because the only civilians to ever visit their island was the newspaper boy, and he delivered early morning under the red lights of the towers security system.

But there was a rather large boat, and there was no identification on the side.

Robin hurried around the backside of the tower, and pulled out a grappling hook from his belt.

Cyborg rushed downstairs. Through the windows he could see the boat, resting just where the land started. It was unmarked, but two guards were getting off.

As he made it outside, they had moved to the cargo hold and were unlocking it.

"Hey!" He heard an indignant cry of the captive, before the two men grabbed him and hauled him out, none too friendly.

Control Freak was in the typical black and white striped uniform, with his number stamped on. He was handcuffed, with a chain around his feet as well. The two burly men stepped forward, dragging the criminal with him.

"You are Cyborg?" Asked the taller man, he wore a permanent sneer.

"Yea." Cyborg responded, the weight of what he was doing falling on him.

"Alright, he's all yours. Contact the warden for pickup." The two let Control Freak go, shoving him forward slightly.

The computer geek groaned, stumbling forward. He turned and quickly shot an angry look at his former captors as they quickly boarded the boat again.

And then there was a silence.

Cyborg leaned forward and grabbed his handcuffed arms. "Hurry up." He ushered the criminal quickly into the tower, glancing around as he went.

* * *

Suspicious.

Robin had entered the tower through a higher window, glad Cyborg hadn't activated the alarm system yet. Carefully as he could, he padded down to the lower levels, listening for Cyborg.

He heard the boys footsteps, followed by the sound of chains. Robin backtracked down the hall, to hide against the wall and listen.

"Let's go, hurry up." Cyborg urged. There was the sound of lumbering footsteps on the stairs going up. Robin had chosen a spot he thought less likely of Cyborg to go…at least he hoped.

"Dude, what's the rush?" There was another voice.

It set off alarms in Robin's head. He knew that voice…now who was it?

"R-rush?" Cyborg cleared his throat, there was more rattling of chains. "Well I'd like to get this done as soon as possible."

"What am I doing here anyway?"

Robin strained his ears with the voice. Familiar. _So familiar_. He was dying to edge closer for a look, but didn't dare. Cyborg would be mad for his intrusion.

"I'll explain it when we get up there."

There were more footsteps, going up past Robin this time. He sighed. Who was it Cyborg was smuggling into the tower?

And then it hit him, like a ton of bricks.

He swallowed hard, trying to figure out what to do.

Raven would _not_ be happy.

* * *

"Ah, back are we?" Mad Mod was still in the same chair Cyborg had left him. Cyborg, pulling the criminal with one hand and a box of parts in the other, dropped the box clattering onto the table.

"That's everything." Cyborg pulled Control Freak forward a little before letting him go. "I'll be back in a little while, Mod can explain what you're doing. And there are cameras in this room." He eyed Mod and then Control Freak who both returned placid looks.

"Yo, what about these?" Control Freak jingled his wrists.

"Um," Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. There was a part of him that screamed bad idea, but there was a stronger sense that reminded him that they would finish quicker.

Anyway, Mad Mod was doing fine without handcuffs.

He stepped closer, and grabbed the chair. Using his perfected strength, he snapped the chain attaching them.

Without another word, Cyborg stalked out of the room, securing the door behind him. His conscious bugged him all the way back to the living room. The room was sealed, and they were being taped.

It would be just fine.

* * *

After a while, Robin had left the tower and rejoined the team at the park. He hadn't decided what to do yet. It may have been the way to fix their situation, but was risking criminals in their own house worth it?

And what about Starfire (Raven)?

"Where's the umbrella?" Starfire sat down beside him under the shade of an oak tree. Raven was a little further from the two under a tree, trying to resist the game of catch Beast Boy was having with another group of teenagers. It wasn't very Raven-like to play catch.

"Uhh." Robin had completely forgot. "I couldn't find one."

Starfire gave him a piercing gaze, but said nothing. The tension between them suddenly thickened.

Robin tried to concentrate on Beast Boy goofing off.

But then there was a breeze, it blew her red hair about, brushing against him. It only reminded him of the girl. Which one he wasn't too sure of. Though they were mixing physically Robin felt as though they were mixing in his mind as well.

Raven…Starfire..Starfire…Raven…?

There was something like faint whispering. He chanced a glance at Starfire. She had closed her eyes, and was slowly repeating her mantra under her breath.

And then he knew the answer, he wouldn't tell her.

* * *

Cyborg put up the security system, and activated all monitors in the upper parts of the tower.

The last time he had glanced at the monitor, the two had been talking, sorting through the parts he had brought.

Now all he had to do was go to the park and convince the titans to stay out longer. Cake, right?

It was sweltering when he stepped out of the tower. The sun was high, disillusioning everything. He made quick steps to the park.

When he arrived, Robin was the only one to notice. Starfire looked to be mediating, and Raven was watching Beast Boy try to keep up with a group of teenage guys.

"Hey." He greeted a moment stopping beside Robin and Starfire. It took Starfire only a moment before she cracked an eye open.

"Well now that you're here, we can go home." Starfire started to get up, having a little difficulty in a skirt and boots.

Cyborg immediately panicked. "Home?" Robin watched with a tint of amusement.

"Yes, have you seen the massive wave of heat hanging over Jump City?" She barbed, finally standing.

"But-uh, I just got here, couldn't we go out for ice cream or something?" Cyborg wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead.

Starfire narrowed her eyes, and Cyborg swallowed hard. Robin took his chance to innocently intervene. "Sounds good, I could use something to cool me down." He pulled himself to his feet, fixing his cape.

"Couldn't it wait until when it's not heatstroke hot?" Starfire groaned, looking across to Beast Boy melting out in the sunshine.

"Nah," Robin brushed her off and moved toward Raven to inform her. Cyborg shot the boy a curious look, but Robin was oblivious.

* * *

Through the tower there were echoing sounds of mechanics, mingling with muted talking.

Control Freak, upon Cyborg's dismissal, had immediately gotten a battery pack and stuck it into the remote that was sitting in the middle of the table. "Ah, how I missed you…" He purred, stroking the sleek black tool.

Mad Mod looked on with something between bewilderment and disgust. "Fancy we getting a start on this?"

Control Freak looked up. "Mind explaining what 'this' is?" He pulled up a chair and sat down, the remote gripped tightly in his fingers.

"Your remote managed to switch two of the titans into opposite bodies, chap. Good show it was too, they keep merging physically as well."

"And I'm here because…?"

"Your expected to help me recreate a cane to switch them back."

It was Control Freak's turn to look disgusted. "Are they.." He made the crazy motion next to his head.

"Possibly, but Moddie proposes we help the little snots."

Control Freak narrowed his eyes. "Why should we?"

"This about it, they desperately need a cure. They're reckless…"

And slowly, a devilish grin spread across Control Freak's face.

"Right then," Mad Mod composed himself once more. "Go grab that tele looking thing." He motioned to the computer that sat disassembled near the doorway.

* * *

Cyborg huffed, rushing back to the tower. He was almost positive Robin knew, Robin had given him a perfectly liable excuse to get back to the tower early.

"Why don't you go and check up on _Mod_, we want to make sure he isn't wasting our time." And then he smiled, that knowing secret smile.

Cyborg put in the code, unlocking the door hurriedly. They would be finishing up their ice cream and be heading back soon.

He rushed upstairs, heading for the interrogation room. His fingers slipped over the keys, unlocking the door.

There was an array of wires every which way. Cyborg followed the trail with his eyes. Mad Mod and Control Freak were hunched over the table working on something. They had pulled the computer and the generator to the table, the remote laid off to the side.

"Time's up." He called.

The two made no motion they had heard him. Aggravating quickly, the boy stalked across the room. "C'mon Control Freak, Mod will have to work on it a bit by himself."

The criminal made a grumbling voice but didn't speak to Cyborg. He turned to give a last glance at Mad Mod. "Just remember to reconnect the fiber wire and don't cross the copper wires. And never forget to tighten the change valve."

Mad Mod had looked up a second, nodding before he pushed his glasses back up and returned to his work.

* * *

That evening, Raven had proposed a movie night, trouncing into the living room with an arm-full of movies and snacks.

Cyborg had stashed Control Freak away in secure quarters where no one would find him and given Raven her six-hour shot. He plopped down on the couch beside Starfire, readily agreeing to something that required little to no brain power.

Robin had given him a look again before sitting on the other side of Starfire. Raven, with snacks a plenty sat on Robin's other side.

"Dude!" Beast Boy threw his hands up looking across the four of them, "where am I supposed to sit?"

The four looked down the couch line. They were taking up all the room.

"Here," Cyborg shuffled away from Starfire to make a bit of room between them. Beast Boy grinned and jumped onto the couch, making Starfire mutter angrily being pushed against Robin.

Robin tried not to think as Raven got up to pop a movie in. He should have not taken a spot between the two of them…

The lights dimmed, and the movie started. There was popcorn passed down.

It was a movie about treacherous villains and betrayal…

* * *

This is an I'm-so-sorry-it's-been-a-month-please-don't-kill-me chapter. So sorry everyone, got caught up with exams, a job, and I'm 16!

Ahem…point is, it's summer so updates will come MUCH faster. I wanted to get this out quick, so grammatical errors bad on me.

Now I'm just going to go cower in this corner…

Please review!

Dragonslayer527


	8. Coded Errands

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.

NOTE: Whenever one of the girls is named it is referring to the body being occupied, otherwise the actual person may be specified in (these).

Chapter 8: Coded Errands

The next morning was the same as before. Raven, an atrocious alien combination, had sought out Cyborg quickly, with Starfire loitering after in need of their fix.

Cyborg swallowed hard when he bent over Starfire to inject her with her orange serum. He was almost sure she could pick up his waves of guilt now. He was bad at hiding things…

"Ow!" Starfire snapped when he accidentally pricked the needle into the wrong place. She gave him a harsh glare as he worked to correct it.

"Sorry," He muttered, implanting the needle into her vein this time.

When he was finished the girl drew her arm away hastily. Cyborg was quick to put some distance between them as well. He dropped the syringe on the medical table before taking leave.

Starfire rubbed her arm glancing across the room at her body. The changes had already started reverting and the needle prick was gone from Raven's quick healing abilities.

Starfire got up to follow Cyborg out of the room, but Raven's faint question stopped her.

"What shall we do today, Raven?"

Starfire paused with her hand on the door. "I don't know, I could go ask Robin-"

Raven jumped up from her seat, her eyes brightening. "I will accompany you!"

Starfire gave the change a contemplative glance before shrugging and opening the door. "C'mon."

* * *

Cyborg quickened his steps up toward the interrogation room. He wanted to be the first one to check on Mod in case something be amiss.

He could see the door, just down the hall and his heartbeat calmed. He was worried for no reason.

He moved to type the security code into the panel when a hand landed on top of his. He followed the green gloved hand up to Robin's frowning face. "Uh, hey Rob."

"I just checked, Mad Mod is fine." Robin took his hand off Cyborg to fold them across his chest.

Tentatively, Cyborg took his hand off the panel. He still needed to see Mod…

But Robin was looking straight at him, accusingly even. But he wasn't going to say it, he was going to make Cyborg suffer. "But I need to, um, ask Mod something." Cyborg nodded as though trying to convince himself.

"About?" Robin probed.

"How the cane's going?" Cyborg tried, though he knew it was a lost cause.

"It's fine. In fact the progress is amazing for only _one_ person working." Robin raised an eyebrow under his mask in challenge.

Cyborg threw his hands up, quickly frustrated. "Alright, fine! I brought Control Freak into the tower! Happy now?"

"No. Cyborg, do you know how dangerous that could be?" Robin looked slightly amused.

"I have them locked up, they can't get out-"

"No I mean when Raven finds out."

Cyborg gulped, not even wanting to imagine the carnage. "You won't tell her, will you?"

Robin shook his head. "As much as I disagree with this choice, it may work out for the best."

Cyborg sighed, shoulders slumping slightly.

"But you're not keeping this secret very hidden, Raven's bright, and at this rate she'll figure it out in no time." Robin smirked.

Cyborg shrugged, changing the subject. "I need to get Control Freak in to work today."

"I think I have an idea…" Robin drawled.

"What kind of idea?" Came a voice. The bored tone made the two boys freeze; they were caught. They turned slowly, as if they were to be attacked.

Starfire had just strolled up, Raven following. Starfire looked at the two boys curiously, but her expression was just as hidden as always. Robin couldn't tell how much she had heard.

"An idea for what to do today." Robin let the lie flow smoothly, already thinking of what exactly the question might be that was coming.

"Glorious! That is what we have searched you out to inquire." Raven grinned, still frightening the rest of them with it's unfamiliarity.

Robin caught Starfire's now reverting eyes. They were green with the last touches of violet mixed in. She was looking on as though she knew something was up but didn't know what. Robin knew that for sure, she hadn't heard. He moved his head so it would seem as though he wasn't looking at her, but kept his eyes watching her.

She gave him a critical look when she though he was not looking. It made his insides itch, like she was looking for answers…

"So what is it?" Starfire asked, dropping the strange look from her face. Robin tilted his head back as if he had just looked at her.

* * *

Errands, that's what his brilliant idea had been.

Starfire gritted her teeth, a Robin-hating rage eating at her insides. He had sent her on errands and he didn't even come. He and Cyborg had stayed at the tower to organize files and make sure Mod was working.

And Starfire was stuck with Raven and Beast Boy, a foot long list in her clutches. Her fingers wound around the paper in a sort of death grip.

"What are we to get first?" Raven asked loftily.

Beast Boy walked closer to her as she unwrinkled the list.

"Food." She nearly choked. She hated food shopping. All she got was her tea, but she would have to endure all the curious civilian stares.

The other two did not share her thought; Raven merely smiled and quickened her pace, while Beast Boy grabbed her hand to tug her faster.

Oh yes, she had a special torture for the Boy Wonder…

* * *

After the three titans had left, Cyborg set the alarm to alert him if anyone was nearing the tower.

With that, he lead Robin up to where he had stashed Control Freak.

The white and black clad villain had struggled against his containment in vain. The room had been sealed and cleared of any could-be tools.

Robin strolled in and hauled the boy up, earning a glare. "Let's go." Robin led him out, as Cyborg followed, sealing the room behind them.

They walked in silence, each left to their own thoughts.

Robin kept part of his attention on the villain and let the rest of his mind wander. He couldn't get over that look Starfire (Raven) had given him earlier. There was something so strange about it, and she had only allowed it to surface when she thought he wasn't looking…

He remembered the gaze, green and violet eyes. As if they couldn't make up their mind, just like h-

Robin coughed hard and Cyborg curiously glanced over. He was **not** about to think that. No, no, no. He didn't need to make up his mind about the two of them, he had Starfire.

Who was currently Raven.

Robin gave up on his mind, it was impossible to have a rational conversation in his head these days.

They arrived at the interrogation room and Cyborg put in the password. The door slipped open with a soft hush.

They were greeted again by a forest of wires and equipment with Mad Mod in the middle, hunched over something on the table.

Robin let go of Control Freak pushing him forward a bit. The villain sent back a resentful look before making his way to the table.

Only when he sat down did Mad Mod pause and look up.

"Good day, could Moddie get some food?" His glasses were tilted on his nose haphazardly.

"And something for me." Control Freak called before grabbing a bundle of wires and electrical tape.

"Mm." Robin mumbled before moving back towards the door, seeing that Cyborg had already exited.

"Wait!" Mod called suddenly as Robin was about to seal them in. Cautiously, Robin pushed the door back open but said nothing.

"Moddie needs to use the loo." He grinned widely and stood from his chair.

Robin rolled his eyes. How were they going to get _this_ done?

* * *

Starfire wished her worst for Robin. She pushed the grocery cart further down the isle, as Raven and Beast Boy took turns finding what they needed and delivering it into the cart.

She had already received five strange glances, two autograph offers and one rude boy who continued to follow her through the store.

Her patience was…limited.

Beast Boy scuttled back, dumping an arm full of tofu into the cart, followed by Raven dropping a few mustard bottles to their already growing collection.

"Chips and salad." Raven checked off the list as the two dispersed once again. Her cart was already full and she still hadn't gotten her tea. Starfire groaned, feeling the boy continue to follow her. She would have never had this problem if she were in her body.

Raven returned with a few bags of chips, dumping them in before Beast Boy appeared with two bags of salad.

"Done here." Starfire crunched the list in her fist and pushed the card toward the registers, completely forgetting about her tea.

Beast Boy walked beside her and suddenly poked her discreetly. "You've got a follower," He hissed grinning and looking back.

Starfire gritted her teeth, rolling her eyes. She pulled up to a register, ignoring the curious look from the clerk.

SufferRobin, suffer…

* * *

When the three got out of the store (carrying much less money) ,they were weighed heavily down with bags. It didn't effect the girls as much at Beast Boy; they had the alien strength going for them.

Beast Boy had to keep morphing to keep up with their pace while carrying all the food.

"What is next?" Raven asked, a little too cheery. She had five bags wound around each arm, but carried them as though they were empty.

Starfire dug the note from her clenched fist. Her now green eyes scanned the list.

"Masks, gloves, capes." She monotoned. At least that was an easier errand.

They switched directions heading toward a small store on the edge of town that supplied everything they needed for their costumes.

* * *

Mad Mod and Control Freak worked easily in the silence. They had an organized line of work, relying on the other for certain things they were unsure about.

"A week and a half, eh?" Control Freak asked, loosening a bolt from his remote.

"Righty-o. They have some kind of party." Mod's face scrunched up as he concentrated on the switchboard in front of him.

Control Freak grinned most unkindly. In case they were being recorded the two had been communicating in Morse code while they worked and planned.

It had worked well for the two of them. It was a villain code they used to communicate and break out in jail. So old was the code, that no one had a second thought about a few taps here and there.

Mad Mod tapped his fingers in a rhythm suddenly.

Control Freak's fingers paused as he put it together in his head.

It was grand.

He went back to his work with renewed vigor. Mad Mod was certainly a crafty man.

* * *

An older woman placed a wrapped package on the counter in front of the three titans. Five masks, ten sets of gloves, and four capes (two for her and two for Robin.).

Starfire dug out the money and placed in on the counter as Beast Boy grabbed the clothing.

"Thank you." The woman crooned, before turning her back and working on something behind the desk.

The three shrugged and left the store, ignoring the dirty walls and spider-webbed ceilings.

Starfire pulled the list out again. There was only one or two more items. It was clothing for the ball that was slinking closer. Nothing that couldn't wait until after she killed Robin.

"We're done." Starfire noted. They could shop for those stupid garments later.

The two beside her nodded "May we fly home?" Raven asked.

Starfire looked at the girl, still smiling. She shrugged, uncaring.

Raven made a small noise of contentment before closing her eyes to focus the energy at her fingertips.

Beast Boy was already morphing into a huge pterodactyl, the bags clenched in giant talons.

Raven lifted herself into the air in a whirl of black power. "I shall race you home!" She called to Beast Boy. The giant green animal seemed to smile for a second as it moved its wings, easily lifting into the air.

It was some time nearing dinner, Starfire noted, watching the clouds cover the sun. She could hear the whirl of the two flying off to race each other.

She was still unsure if she would be able to sustain flight all the way home. She had flew before though, quite efficiently.

What had she been thinking?

She recalled the memory of the fight just before.

Starfire had been thinking of changing back. Her old body so familiar…

She closed her eyes and concentrated. The ground stayed firmly underfoot.

Annoyed, she tried to think harder. She had flown before because there had been something joyful she had latched onto. She tried to imagine Starfire and Beast Boy never talking again…

Gravity was still in effect.

Damn.

What else could possibly be joyful?

Reading…tea…mediation…her happy emotion…

Nothing.

"I give up!" She hissed to the darkening sky. She would be walking home. Stupid Robin sending her out for his errands. She would surely strangle him..

And then, she couldn't feel the ground. Bewildered, she looked at the space between her feet and the ground.

Hurting Robin had been a joyous thought?

Starfire didn't dwell on it as she moved herself higher into the air. Happy thoughts were strange like that.

* * *

Cyborg blinked as his eye began to burn red. Someone was approaching home.

"Robin!" He called and began to dash upstairs to get Control Freak. They had to have fit in a good five hours of work by now.

Robin was at the top of the stairs as he took them up toward the room. "I'll stall." He called as Cyborg ran past and up another stairwell.

Robin moved down toward the door hoping to catch them first.

Cyborg made it to the room huffing. He hit the password quickly and jarred the door open. The two still sat at the table in work.

Without words, he crossed the room and pulled up Control Freak from his seat. The villain seemed to have been waiting for it, because he made no struggle.

The two hurried back through the door, locking it behind them before moving in search of the holding room.

Robin plopped down on the sofa. Both villains had been fed and allowed…restroom time. They had gotten some progress, or at least he hoped. It better have been worth it for the anger Starfire would be bringing back. The list he gave her was not a friendly one.

The door opened, two huffing titans pulling grocery bags in appeared. The first thing Robin noticed was the missing one.

"Where's Raven?" He asked, standing up to help with the bags.

"She was…right behind us?" Raven looked unsure.

"I beat Starfire racing home, so Raven's probably a little behind." Beast Boy boasted and dumped his bounty onto the floor. Raven (Starfire) scowled at him. Hadn't she beaten him to the tower?

At that note, there was a loud pounding of a door being thrown open, drawing the titans attention.

Silhouetted by the falling sun was Starfire, arms full of groceries, and a scowl on her face. The shadows played dastardly across her expression.

"Ohh Robin," She called and dropped the bags.

Robin swallowed, trying to make himself move away, but his feet were uncooperative. His eyes were stuck to her as she loomed closer. She had a gift for this sort of thing.

Raven and Beast Boy could sense this change in Starfire (Raven). They used the time to quickly hasten out of the room with the excuse that Raven needed another shot.

Starfire continued forward, but Robin held his ground. She had to give him credit for never backing down. "What was the meaning of sending me out on _grocery_ errands all day?"

She had gotten close enough that Robin could see her raise one eyebrow, a classic Raven expression on Starfire's facial features.

"Someone had to do it." He added coolly, a quirk to his lips.

"I suppose." Her frown deepened as she stepped forward again

Robin tried to steady himself. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but he wasn't going to back down or give away a thing.

Starfire was unsure exactly what she planned to do as she drew closer, but something was up. He was hiding something…

"Hey Robin, he's put away-" Cyborg had suddenly rounded the corner taking the stairs down talking when his eyes fell on the two in their showdown. He knew instantly he was in trouble.

Starfire tilted her head only slightly toward Cyborg to signal she had heard him, still keeping her eyes on Robin.

"Who's put away?" She challenged, stepping closer once again.

"Mad Mod." Robin supplied before Cyborg could mess it up anymore.

"Why was he out?" Starfire drew closer again, to where there was maybe a foot left of distance.

"Bathroom." Robin added, very aware of the space left. She wouldn't be able to step forward anymore, and it made him nervous.

Starfire seemed to pause a moment. She was folding over the information, searching for a loop hole. Finally her eyes shifted away from his and the spell was broken. She turned her back on Robin quickly, to retrieve the groceries.

"Next time choose someone else." The alien added picking up the bags.

This relit a small smile to Robin's mouth. "Did you get everything on the list?"

"Everything but the last." She still wouldn't look at him as she moved into the kitchen.

"Well then," Robin sat himself back on the couch as he could hear the footsteps of Cyborg retreating. "You'll have to go out again sometime to finish."

He heard an angry shuffling of plastic grocery bags and a cabinet slamming rather hard. Robin ran a hand through his hair and smiled to himself. She was defiantly going to maim him.

* * *

I have always wanted to do a shopping scene. Muwhaha. Next chapter will be a little jump in time. We've got to get to the good stuff soon. I think I've left enough hints everywhere for things to move smoothly.

Thank you all for the flood of reviews after so long! And a thousand thanks and praise to my beta Sarah Cabbage Patch!

Please review, it makes me write quicker…and you know you want quick chapters…

Dragonslayer527


	9. Dressed Conviction

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.

NOTE: Whenever one of the girls is named it is referring to the body being occupied, otherwise the actual person may be specified in (these).

Chapter 9: Dressed Conviction

A week passed in much the same way. The girls were given their shots every morning to keep up appearances with Starfire leery of Cyborg as always.

Robin and Cyborg made up every excuse under the sun to keep Starfire away during the days so the villains' work could continue. If she had been suspicious at first, by the end of the week she was nearly fuming.

There was something going on and Robin was determined to keep her out of it.

Mad Mod and Control Freak had been making marvelous progress during the week. They had made the complete bottom wiring of the cane and much of what would be the main switch.

Starfire hadn't been up to the room in a while, but because mostly everyone seemed to have an excuse to pull her away just as she got to the door.

Today was no different.

Starfire had gotten up early, very early. Whatever was going on, it stemmed from their work on the cane. Her footsteps crept easily across the tile soundlessly. She hadn't even gotten her shot yet, as her hair was already bleeding violet.

She could see the door and licked her lips. She would get it this time.

The alien leaned over the keypad to insert the code.

"Raven?" The voice paused her finger just above the last number. _Damn him. _She pulled her orange-skinned hand away and turned slowly.

A smug looking Robin stood not far off. He grinned in the way that said she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "You're up early."

Starfire made no comment and continued to stare blankly.

"But that's okay, I was planning on asking you to accompany me out today." Robin moved a little closer.

"Isn't everything already done?" Starfire kept her ground even though she knew she should be backing off.

"We still need to get something to wear for the ball and since we're going together it needs to be matching."

"Only if Mod doesn't work fast enough." Starfire muttered disliking the way the conversation was going. She refused to dress shop with him.

"Either way I'm going to need a matching dress that fits _Starfire_."

Starfire bit her tongue, he knew just how to catch people in that verbal trap of his. She opened her mouth to object when he appeared next to her. He quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, guiding her back toward the living room.

Starfire (Raven) was so shocked by the physical contact that she only realized he had ushered her away from the interrogation room when they arrived in the living room. At this thought, she shoved his arm off.

Robin simply smiled. "We'll go have Cyborg give you your shot and then we'll be off."

"What's with this sudden 'we'?" Starfire muttered under her breath, but Robin didn't catch it. Instead he started back towards where Cyborg had his daily recharge.

Starfire was forced to follow.

* * *

Cyborg seemed less on edge as he probed the needle into her vein. Cyborg and Robin had a quick verbal exchange before she had gotten into the room. Whatever Robin had said had definitely cleared away his usual foreboding.

"So we set?" Robin asked, now standing by the door.

"What about breakfast?" Starfire grumbled as Cyborg backed away to dispose of the used needle.

"We'll pick up something on the way. This will probably take all day." Robin moved to open the door as Starfire stood up.

"All day for a useless garment?" Starfire rolled her eyes as she trucked out of the room, combing her hair back with her fingers.

Robin shrugged giving Cyborg a quick smile. "Make sure to inform the others we'll be back later."

"Of course." Cyborg let a small grin spread across his face as Robin closed the door.

Robin followed the grumbling girl all the way down to the garage, occasionally a smile tugged at his lips from the hatred in her words.

* * *

The sun had rose by the time Robin slowed down on his R-cycle. He could feel Starfire gripping his shoulders tightly from his erratic driving.

Carefully he maneuvered his vehicle into a parking space in front of a small diner. He had been there once before after a night on patrol and their breakfast foods were particularly delicious.

Starfire made a small sound as she pushed herself off the back of the bike, balancing on the platform shoes. Robin killed the engine, sliding off himself. "Breakfast." Robin declared, holding the door open for a wobbly Starfire.

"It would have been easier just to eat at the tower." Starfire dictated leading them to a small booth in the back of the diner. She took a seat and Robin slid in across from her.

"But where's the fun in that?" Robin waved a waitress over before folding his hands on the table.

"At least there's no tofu versus meat argument this morning." Starfire sighed, shifting on the blue vinyl booth seat. Skirts and vinyl didn't work well together.

"Here are your menus, I'll be right back to take your order." It was an older woman, black hair pulled back in a pony tail. She placed two blue pamphlets on the table and with a quick smile, retreated.

"Hmm." Robin grabbed his, unfolding it to look over the selection. Starfire lazily followed suit.

* * *

Cyborg locked the door on the two villains. Robin has said he would call ahead when they were to be coming home. That wouldn't be anytime soon.

He was going to attempt to get Starfire (Raven) into a dress. Cyborg shook his head descending the stairs, the boy was looking for an early death.

"Dude? Cy?" There was a sudden frantic waving of hands that made Cyborg pull himself from his thoughts and look up. Beast Boy was grinning at him. "What's up?"

"Uh, Robin and Raven went out to get some garbs for that party."

An impossibly wide smile cracked across the younger boy's face. "No way Raven in a dress?" Beast Boy gripped his stomach as laughter overtook him. "Oh man, that's great…"

Cyborg couldn't help but agree.

* * *

The two dined on the diner's breakfast special, a large platter of eggs, French toast and strawberries.

Starfire was so unaccustomed to eating so much on a regular basis because she didn't need it with her demon blood. Either way she finished off the platter and blamed it on the fact she was in Starfire's body.

"Done?" Robin asked. It was the first thing they had said to each other since ordering.

Starfire nodded, pushing her plate away.

Robin left some money on the table and the two left the small diner. "Where first?" Starfire asked, sliding onto his bike after him.

Robin smirked to himself, deciding not to answer. Instead, he revved the engine and sent it racing.

* * *

Mad Mod attached another wire, twisting them in his fingers tightly. His companion worked beside him silently. They were getting close to being finished.

Just another few days…

They had finished all the major parts all that was left was assembling and a few good test runs.

Control Freak suddenly grabbed a small screw and tapped it against the table a few times in some haphazard rhythm.

Mod leaned over the table a little more. "Ahh, yes." He grabbed a small green wire he had been trying to find. "It will." He murmured, twisting the small green piece around his thumb mindlessly.

"What time do you think it is?" Mad Mod called.

Control Freak paused only a second. "Seven to midnight."

Both ignored the small time that was blinking from the computer monitor they had set up.

* * *

Robin stopped his bike in front of a smaller bridal type store. A few gowns were displayed in the window to draw in customers.

"Oh Azar…" Starfire crooned, demounting the bike.

"It's not that bad." Robin offered, leading her to the door.

"It will be." Starfire muttered, as Robin grabbed her elbow to usher her into the boutique.

Flairs of white caught her eye immediately. Large flowing gowns hung in the front and ball gowns took residence in the back. It was a rather small shop, but looked to be meticulously clean. There were a few older woman already in the shop, looking through the selection of dresses.

Starfire wrenched her elbow out of Robin's grasp, but made sure no one had seen. It probably wouldn't have been very girlfriend like.

Robin didn't seem to notice. "I think what we're looking for might be in the back." He ambled down one of the isles.

A woman closest to them looked back inquiring and Starfire was forced to quick-step to follow her 'boyfriend'.

"It needs to be elegant…but not too much." Robin was talking to himself as he looked through a rack of dresses.

Starfire rolled her eyes, but forced herself to stay close to him. She watched the dresses he passed over his shoulder.

"Hey," Robin grinned and pulled something from the rack. "How about this?"

He held up a vibrant red dress that was adorned in red pearls. It was beautiful, but there wasn't enough fabric to cover a small animal let alone a human. Starfire gave him that sarcastic look she had perfected.

Robin smirked. "Aww, too bad." He turned to put the dress back.

Starfire's cheeks flamed, but she didn't know exactly how to interpret that remark. She settled for smacking him across the back of the head when no one was looking.

* * *

Hours later Robin had found a few dresses that he thought would work with Starfire and she had picked out one she liked. The gowns were piled in the girl's arm, high enough so she couldn't see where she was going.

"Dressing rooms now." Robin's hand was on the small of her back, guiding her around to the rooms in the back. "I want to see them all."

Starfire muttered something behind the wall of dresses, as Robin closed the dressing room door. She dropped the assortment into a fluffy pile in front of her.

Her hands wrapped around the top one, as she picked it up. It was light orange, a silk fabric that fell straight down to just about the floor. It looked almost like the pink one Starfire had worn when dealing with Kitten.

Sneering at the image, Starfire pulled off her boots and set them over to the side.

Robin roved around the dressing area, waiting for Starfire to get the first dress on. He was kind of anxious to actually see if Starfire (Raven) would even put on something he had picked out…even if it wasn't actually her body.

He heard a small click of a lock turning. Robin strode back over to where she was to be.

The dress fit well. It hung to Starfire's toes and gripped well. The only problem was the color since it made her look like a giant carrot.

Starfire crossed her arms across her chest and stepped out so Robin could get a look. The boy cringed a moment at the sight of orange on orange. "It looks…good."

Starfire gave him a look before turning and going back into dressing. "Yea if I wanted to look like a vegetable." She unzipped the back and pulled the dress off.

The alien grabbed the next dress in line. This one was white and shorter with frill at the end and it had thicker shoulders than the orange one. Quicker than before she pulled it on and unlatched the door.

Robin had been slouching against the outer door waiting, so he turned quickly to look back at her.

Because of her height the dress came to mid-thigh where it had a bit of a poof to it, as in the shoulders. "I look ridiculous and you have horrible taste."

Robin covered his mouth to suppress a laugh. She looked like an overgrown doll with orange skin. "Maybe you should try another."

Starfire turned and went back in muttering something Robin was sure he didn't want to hear.

Instead of another of his, Starfire picked up the one she had chosen. It was a darker lavender, layered in a red sheen, it came with a corset-type front and a looser bottom. She pulled it on, tying the red ribbon in the front before pulling open the door.

"Woah." Robin had to look her over for a moment. It was just longer than her knees, though it seemed a little too loose in her waist. He couldn't help but think it would look so much better paired with amethyst hair and violet eyes…

"Doesn't really fit her." Starfire was pulling at the space at the waist.

"Get it."

Starfire looked at Robin. "Hello? It doesn't fit."

"Get it for Starfire."

Starfire looked down at the dress. When she picked it out, she really hadn't been looking for something to fit Starfire's body. She nodded, "Alright."

"Try on that light pink one next."

Starfire retreated into the changing room to grab the pink one. It was the same length, though pinned up higher in certain places with small pink stars. It had spaghetti straps to hold it up, and larger ones to hang off the shoulders. Even before she put it on Starfire knew it would look good.

Even if it was pink.

This dress was much tougher to fit into though. It had a zipper that was relentless, and after five minutes of trying to zip it, Starfire gave up.

"Robin?"

"Hmm." There was a mumble of an answer.

"I need you to zip this." Starfire put the straps on and unlocked the door.

"O-okay." The girl turned around…bare orange skin met his eyes. He shook his head and zipped the dress.

Starfire twirled around, the dress fluttered and settled. It fit her perfect.

"Fits."

Starfire turned to look in the mirror for herself. He was right, it did fit. Robin watched her tugging at different parts of the dress checking for any errors. "Works for me." Starfire shrugged.

"Mmk, change back and we'll go look at tuxes."

"Goodie." Starfire monotoned as she shut the dressing room door after him.

* * *

Tux shopping had been surprisingly easy. They came in only a few colors, so only the style had to be chosen. Robin hadn't been all that picky, deciding that black and white would match with the dress.

But by the time they had gotten both the dresses and the tux packaged the two were exhausted. Who knew shopping took so much energy?

Starfire had the bags in her lap on the back of his r-cycle. Robin revved the engine into gear and Starfire leaned against him to hold on.

On the way back Robin paged Cyborg.

* * *

Cyborg trucked up the stairs to the interrogation room. He had to relocate Control Freak, and fast, because Robin and Starfire were heading back.

Raven hadn't taken the fact that the two of them left too bad. She had left it as, "For Robin and I in this current condition to venture out would be blasphemy, my friends have done right."

She stayed in her room tending to Silkie for most of the day.

Cyborg was half-way to the room when a red blinking siren caught his attention. "Oh come on!" He looked down at his arm to figure out the trouble.

Beast Boy's face appeared. "Says there's been a disturbance at one of the power plants on the northern edge of the city."

"Leads?"

"A young girl with pink hair with two young men."

"H.I.V.E." Cyborg spat.

"Do you want me to tell Robin and Raven to meet us down there?"

Cyborg sighed glancing down the hall, if this was at a power station he didn't really have time to fiddle with the villains in his own house. "Yea, I'll grab Starfire and meet you downstairs." Beast Boy nodded and then the connection faded out.

* * *

Raven (Starfire) was contemplating all the reasons why it had taken them all day to dress shop. It wasn't that she was necessarily jealous of Raven, it was that she would rather be dress shopping with him.

Could you be jealous of dress shopping?

The scrapbook across her room was pulled from its shelf and slid across the floor.

Raven groaned and planted her face into one of her fluffy pink pillows. She should not be acting so childish, it would all be over in a few days. She would have her Robin back, maybe even in time for the dance-

A loud red siren broke through the tower. The girl immediately got to her feet and grabbed the navy cloak she had thrown to the floor. As she snapped it on, there was a tumbling knock at her door.

"It's H.I.V.E. at a power plant." Cyborg greeted as she opened her door. Raven nodded and followed him downstairs.

* * *

As they pulled up in the T-car the scene was madness. There were fallen lines littered about the gravel ground, with the wire laid about the ground still sparking. There was a large transformer that looked like it was ready to tumble over, thanks to the two figures hovering nearby, firing explosives and jinxes at it.

Mammoth stood facing the titans in the typical bumper pose.

There was a noise and the four turned to see a red motorcycle pulling up. Robin rounded it away from the chaos because of their cargo, before the two made it around to meet up with the team.

"Titans GO!" Robin called at once.

Raven and Beast Boy took flight, going after Jinx and Gizmo. Cyborg rounded on Mammoth, aiming his sonic cannon.

Robin and Starfire were left, unsure of what they should do.

Raven had conjured flight easily enough. She rounded on Jinx and looked across the ground for something to knock the girl with. There was half a power line pole and she reached out with the black power to grab it.

She was really getting good at it.

But Jinx wasn't to be bested. "Ah, Raven." She grinned and turned her pink jinxes on Raven.

Raven swung the wood as fast as she could, using her arms for leverage. She could hear the noise meaning she had hit her target, but she had also been hit by a pink charm.

It struck her from the sky, either by force or the jumbling of her concentration. The girl landed not too softly on the graveled ground and groaned. Jinx landed not too far with a similar effect.

Starfire stepped into battle when she saw Jinx pulling herself up. Now she just needed some of that righteous fury…

She held out her hands as Jinx righted herself, grinning maliciously. Now would be a lovely time for some of that fury.

Jinx twirled, sending a string of three pink lashings her way. Starfire tried to block, but each hit weakened her.

Beast Boy had transformed into an eagle, flying up to Gizmo. Once in range, he landed on the boy and changed into a hippo.

The two went down quickly.

"Snot face!" Gizmo snarled under the weight of the animal. He fired off two rockets that sent Beast Boy tumbling off the villain.

Cyborg fired his cannon as Mammoth ran at him. Cyborg dodged, rounding back around and hitting the villain across the back. Mammoth let out a cry falling to one knee, before he forced himself back up and rounded with a smart punch into Cyborg's chest.

Cyborg coughed and stumbled back. Mammoth charged forward. He cringed waiting for impact.

There was a swoosh through the air and a clink of metal as Robin's bird-a-rang wound a rope around Mammoth, tying his arms. Robin wound around to off throw the momentum of his charge.

Cyborg was able to move himself just in time for Mammoth to come tumbling over into the gravel ground.

"Ouch." Robin commented, adding a tie to hold tight.

"One down." Cyborg turned to see how the others were fairing.

After being triple hit, Starfire had figured out how the righteous fury worked. Her eyes lit a brilliant green, her hands blazing ready.

Jinx might have noticed this, but she continued with her tirade of foolish flips and charms.

Starfire slid to the side dodging the first few, raising her arms and fired off a round.

Jinx was unprepared and they caught her in the middle of a twirl. She yelped, being hit back. Starfire started forward quickly, the fury still present in her eyes.

She tossed a few more star bolts.

Gizmo, having shaken Beast Boy off, searched for his comrades. Mammoth was tied and Jinx was getting a beat down.

Gizmo grabbed a small explosive from his backpack and crept toward the red-haired alien. If he could get Jinx, they could probably get out of here.

"Raven!" Robin called, spotting the sneaky boy first.

Starfire turned from her Jinx beating, just in time to feel a small hand smack something onto her back.

"Don't any of you goobers move or I'll blow her up!" Gizmo held a small red detonator in his hand, childishly sticking out his tongue.

Everyone froze.

Starfire slowly tried to move her hand to grab the explosive but it was very slow work without getting caught.

"C'mon Jinx." Gizmo was backing up now as Jinx pushed herself to her feet, her costume was ragged from the battle. "Get Mammoth."

"Yeah yeah." Jinx waved him off, testing her joints. Everything seemed to work fine…

"I don't have-" There was a loud smack as another telephone pole came rushing at the small boy, hitting him clear across the area. Starfire took the time to grab the explosive from her and stomp on it before looking to Raven.

She had gotten herself to her feet in the ruckus and barreled Gizmo a good dozen meters. Jinx stopped moving and let her feet slide out from underneath her, submitting to the ground.

Robin sighed as he pulled out his communicator to contact the police to pick up the three. That had been close, maybe even a little too close.

* * *

Starfire collapsed on the couch, uncaring that her hair had begun to turn purple and her eyes were already violet.

Raven, who had gotten her shot halfway through the day was fine, sleeping on the other side of the couch.

Beast Boy was sprawled widely across the floor in cat form, tail twitching occasionally. Cyborg sat in an armchair, leaning back and watching the sun set through the large windows.

Robin was between the two girls on the couch, his arms folded under his head in exhaustion. Shopping and then crime fighting did not mix well.

"What's that noise?" Starfire muttered suddenly. Those who were still conscious (Robin and Cyborg) listened. There was a light noise that sounded as though it were coming from the higher levels of the tower.

There was nothing up that way but-

It clicked to the boys simultaneously and Cyborg jumped up from his seat. "I, um forgot I left my game on upstairs."

With that Cyborg dashed out, Robin groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"There's no game upstairs." Starfire stated, turning to look at Robin.

"Of course there is." Robin kept his eyes straight but watched her out of the corner of his eye. The mask was a wonderful thing.

Starfire gave him the same strange look she had a week before.

"If I wasn't so tired, I would fight you." She finally muttered and closed her eyes.

"Good to know." Robin relaxed back into the seat, hoping the criminals upstairs hadn't gotten themselves into any trouble.

Phew, that was an extremely long chapter, probably my longest yet. I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for all your loving reviews. A gazillion thanks to my beta Sarah Cabbage Patch because I am comma-happy without realizing it.

If you're very clever, you'll get that Control Freak and Mad Mod weren't talking about the current time…

Please review, it makes me write quicker…and you know you want quick chapters…

Dragonslayer527


	10. Testing 1, 2, 3

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.

NOTE: Whenever one of the girls is named it is referring to the body being occupied, otherwise the actual person may be specified in (these).

Chapter 10: Testing…1, 2, 3

It was nearly finished. Cyborg overlooked Mad Mod and Control Freak as they were finishing up; he knew the closer they were to finishing, the harder it would be to keep them in line.

They slacked off more, demanded food and 'loo' privileges and went as far as asking for fresh air.

Cyborg had pulled a chair over near the wall and was leaning back in it idly. The two were just now attaching the last of the parts. If the test runs ran through smoothly they would be able to get Raven and Starfire switched back before the party.

But they were cutting it close, for the mayor had planned it for tomorrow night at seven. Cyborg calculated the hours left.

He still hadn't figured out how to get the test runs down. Robin had suggested animals but then how could you tell if their souls were switched?

And bringing Raven into it before it was completed could be a disaster, since she'd probably destroy the room in her vengeance to get at Control Freak.

That lead him back to animal testing,. Boy would Beast Boy be irked if he found out-

Cyborg abruptly sat forward, bringing his chair clattering back to it's four legs. The two criminals looked over curiously a second before resuming their work. Beast Boy, he could communicate with animals, right?

Grinning at his own genius, Cyborg pulled himself up. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time laddie." Mod called without looking up.

"Yeah, just never come back." Control Freak added.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, sliding the door shut behind him before opening the COM link on his arm.

* * *

Raven was cooking. She hummed contently, flipping some bubbling purple contraption over in her pan.

Robin watched on worriedly, his bet was on it being a Tameranian special. Only food from Tameran could have that shade of purple, that lifelike movement…

The communicator on his waist blinked noiselessly. Snatching it, he flicked the top open to see Cyborg. "I've got the solution to the problem."

Robin quickly glanced around to see if anyone was within hearing distance, but only Raven was in the vicinity, completely oblivious.

"Report up to the room." Cyborg added before the link went dead.

"Star?" Robin called, slipping the communicator back onto his waist.

The girl shifted the pan before turning to look up at him. They were violet eyes with remains of emerald coloring that were looking back at him. She had gotten her shot only a half an hour earlier. "Yes dearest Robin?"

The title caught him a little off. Had he really forgotten about _them?_ Sure there had been a lot going on but soon she would be Starfire again, in body and soul. It almost felt like it had been a vacation for the two of them, time away from being a couple.

Was it wrong to have enjoyed the small vacation time? Was it wrong to consider vacationing longer…?

"Uh, I'm going to work out, I'll be down in a little."

Raven tilted her head slightly, her violet hair fell in curtains around her face. "I shall save you some."

"Thanks…" Robin turned so he wouldn't have to look at Raven before ascending the stairs.

* * *

Beast Boy groaned, having been roughly pulled out of bed by Cyborg and led up a labyrinth of stairs. "Man you know I was gaming late last night, what's the meaning of this?" He stumbled and tried to push Cyborg's guiding hand from his shoulder.

"I need your help with something."

"It couldn't wait until.. say.. a decent hour?"

"Nope."

Beast Boy ruffled his messy hair, glancing up ahead. Robin was waiting in front of a door, his arms crossed firmly. He changeling immediately straightened up; if Robin was involved it was slightly more important. "What's going on?"

They stopped in front of Robin. "This is your plan?" Robin asked Cyborg dubiously.

"Yup," Cyborg nodded and grinned.

"You can't tell anyone Beast Boy." Robin gave him a sharp look behind the mask.

Now alarmed, Beast Boy looked between the two taller boys. "Okay?"

Robin turned his back for a second, hitting the access code into the small panel. Before the last number, he glanced up at Cyborg. "Where's Raven?"

"I think she's still in her room."

Robin hit the last number and the door slid open. "Let's hope so."

Beast Boy looked past the two into the white room, this was where they were holding Mad Mod wasn't it?

His eyes followed the mess across the floor to the table but instead of just Mad Mod sitting there, he was joined by Control Freak. Beast Boy coughed loudly, "Raven's going to kill you."

"And that's why you're not going to tell her." Cyborg answered firmly, pushing the boy into the room so he could close the door.

"How long has he been here?" The green skinned boy asked, watching the two work.

"Uh," Cyborg scratched the back of his neck. "A week or two?"

Beast Boy shook his head, "I guess that would explain all her outings." He gave a small snort of laughter. "She's so going to kill you both."

"Might I remind you, you're in on it too now." Robin took the seat Cyborg had occupied earlier.

This paused Beast Boy, his face instantly grew grave. "You don't think she could really kill… do you?"

"Remember 'anger'?" Cyborg nudged him meaningly.

"Heh.." Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh.

"Anyway, Cyborg, what was this solution?"

"Animal testing, and Beast Boy-"

"He'll be our confirmation." Robin shot a glance at the boy, he still looked freaked.

"Hold the phone, I refuse to be used in animal testing!" Beast Boy pulled a small 'Animal Rights!' flag from seemingly no where and started waving it.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Not testing on you, you just have to communicate with the animals and see if their souls have switched."

Beast Boy gave a small sound of understanding and stashed his flag away. "And it won't hurt the animals?"

Cyborg looked over at the two working on the table. "It better not," He growled.

"Where are they?" Beast Boy glances around the room.

"I've still got to get them." Cyborg watched the cane's progress. "I'd better get going too. Rob, you coming?"

Robin nodded, getting up. "Beast Boy, make sure Raven doesn't come anywhere near this room."

"Aye aye!" Beast Boy saluted while the other two exchanged worried looks.

* * *

Starfire finally pulled herself from the reverie of her room when she smelled something burning. Raking a hand through her shortening hair, she made her way into the kitchen.

"Uh, what are you cooking?" She eyed the goop Raven was now dishing onto separate plates.

"It is the Glocalf of Kamphlorpan, a famous dish in my homeland!" Raven grinned, scooping the rest of it onto a fifth plate. "I think you will be most pleased with it's taste!"

"Yeah…look's wonderful." Starfire conceded. "Where's everyone?"

"Robin is training." "Robin and Cyborg went to get some supplies."

The two answers came at almost the same time. Starfire tilted her head to see Beast Boy enter the kitchen.

"Robin said he was training…?" Raven had looked up confused.

"Uhh, yeah and then he decided to go get some groceries we were missing." Beast Boy filled in, deciding it had been the wrong time to intervene in the conversation.

"I went grocery shopping last week. Remember you were there?" Starfire stepped towards the boy.

"Well.. we needed um… more?"

"Really now?" Starfire stepped forward again, her eyes narrowing.

Beast Boy nodded his head, stepping slightly backwards. "Silkie ate it all?" He tried.

"Well, I guess I'll go take Mad Mod his food." Starfire turned back to Raven, who was finishing with the five plates.

"I'm not really hungry Star, but I bet Mod would enjoy some foreign cuisine." Starfire picked up one of the gurgling plates.

"Okay." Raven smiled delicately.

"Robin already brought some food up." Beast Boy quickly interjected.

"Oh?" Starfire turned back to face him, plate in hand. "Robin sure was busy this morning." She started forward, nearing the boy.

Beast Boy wasn't holding up well, he bit his tongue to keep the secret there.

"I'm sure Mod would enjoy some more…" She sidestepped around the boy and through the living room.

"No!" Beast Boy cried scrambling after her to block her path. "Raven, you should join us for breakfast instead of all this work." He slapped on a goofy grin, moving into her way to slow her.

"I will, I'll be right back down." She brushed past him again, starting up the stairs.

"Um, but-" Beast Boy fumbled over excuses. "We don't want you to see the work, it's a surprise!"

"No worries, I won't look." She continued her steady walk.

"Raven!" He called exasperatedly. They had now left a confused Raven in their wake.

"Yes Beast Boy?" Her voice had retained the bored, agitated tone. She turned a corner to more stairs.

"You can't!"

"Why not?" She sighed, she could hear his footsteps hurrying to keep up with her brisk walk.

Beast Boy groaned. "Raven, just stop!" He morphed into a cheetah and ran past her before sitting down in her path. She moved around him, becoming more agile in the platform shoes.

She was getting close to the room…Beast Boy needed something desperate. He moved after her, still the green cheetah, but when he neared her, he transfigured into a snake, quickly wrapping around her feet…

He prayed for his life to be spared.

Starfire gave a small yelp, her feet tripping under her. The plate still in her hands, she crashed forward. There was a loud thump followed by a squelching of splattering goop, then silence.

"Beast Boy?" Her voice was smooth, calm, deceiving.

He unwound from around her feet, and slithered a few feet around before changing back into himself. "S-sorry."

Starfire pushed herself up; the purple had splattered all across her halter top, and it stuck to her fingers and her face. She used a hand to clear it away from her eyes as she shakily got to her feet and turned back around to glare at Beast Boy.

At her appearance, Beast Boy laughed. It wasn't a very sensible thing to do, but then Beast Boy wasn't the sensible kind. Her entire front was covered in purple, it dripped down her cheeks, fell in clomps from her finger tips.

Her fingers had started glowing, her eyes radiating a brilliant green.

Beast Boy cursed under his breath and ran. Starfire raised a hand, a star bolt aimed for the boy…

"Raven?"

* * *

Robin had made their trip quick; they had gotten one smaller bird, and a spotted mouse. They reentered the tower from a higher window so they wouldn't be seen and had proceeded to creep back toward the room.

There was a loud thump, and Cyborg had advised they leave the animals in a room nearby incase they be spotted. It had been a well made decision. They came down the hall toward the room when they spotted two figures.

Beast Boy was laughing further down the hallway, and an enraged Starfire (Raven) had her back to them. There was a plate on the floor, the purple goop that resembled Raven's breakfast splattered everywhere.

Beast Boy suddenly shot off running as Starfire had raised her arm to take aim.

"Raven?" Robin called.

Raven stopped, slowly turning around. Robin had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

She was covered in purple, and it matched her eyes that had begun to bleed purple, since she hadn't gotten her shot yet today. It reminded Robin of who was really inside.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked, there was a tint of amusement in his voice.

"What does it look like?" She bit back, she ran a few fingers down her cheek to smear away the purple catastrophe.

Robin cleared his throat, thinking over the situation. She must have been trying to get to the room. "Ah, let's go get you cleaned up." Robin started forward, laying a careful hand on her back to lead her away.

Starfire had no choice but to allow herself to be led away.

"So where's those groceries anyway?" She called loudly as she was ushered down a set of stairs.

Robin just laughed.

* * *

After getting Starfire cleaned up (and a shot to reverse her present changes), Robin had convinced Raven to have Starfire help prepare a magnificent dinner ("Since breakfast was so wasted." Robin had added with a smile.)

That gave him the time to find Beast Boy (who had been cowering under his bed) and gather the animal cages for testing.

When they had entered the room, it had been strangely quiet. Both Mad Mod and Control Freak were sitting back, their creation resting proudly in the center of the table.

"Allo." Mod greeted, pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"Finished?" Robin asked, closing the door behind them.

"There may need to be a few adjustments to the frequency, a few more wires, or some recalibrations, but we wont know until it's been tested." Control Freak grinned.

Cyborg stepped forward and placed the two cages on the table, "Here are your test subjects."

"And here's your translator." Robin nudged Beast Boy forward.

The two villains exchanged looks.

"Smashing." Mad Mod got up and grabbed one of the cages. He moved it a little distance from the first, before picking up the cane. "You lot might want to step back and cover your bloody eyes."

The titans and Control Freak moved back. Mod moved the cane closer to the two caged animals. He pressed the red button on top.

There was a huge flash of light that blinded the room for a few seconds. When it faded, everyone looked on in anticipation.

"Did it work?" Beast Boy asked, he watched the bird look around with black beady eyes.

The rest of the occupants looked at him.

"Oh, right." He grinned, before morphing into a green cockatoo. He ambled over to the cage. There was the exchange of a few squawks and the ruffling of feathers before the boy changed into a small mouse.

Again, he went to the other cage, small nose twitches and squeaks this time.

Finally, he changed back into his former self, a small smile twitching his lips. "They've gone schizo."

"Hmm." Control Freak and Mad Mod sat back down at the table, unscrewing pieces of the cane, reattaching a wire here and there…

* * *

The test runs were endless. Every time there were small hitches that had to be readjusted and tested. There were times when neither animal could remember what they were, or they developed physic connections, or two were moved into one body leaving an empty shell.

Or, Robin's personal favorite, when the two had switched only halfway.

It was a mess, and as the hours droned on Robin was loosing hope that it would be ready by the next day.

Cyborg looked at the clock on his arm. It was already six. "Rob, we should stop for now, dinner should be ready."

"Yes! Please stop." Beast Boy moaned, having just changed back from being a mouse again. "That stupid bird keeps trying to tell me about a cat who almost ate her."

"Yeah, I guess." Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. They probably wouldn't have much time tomorrow because of the preparations for the mayor's shindig.

He would just go with Starfire (Raven), the thought didn't bother him too much.

"You guys can go, I'll just relocate Control Freak and I'll be right down." Cyborg dictated while Robin slid the door open.

* * *

Starfire had placed the plates down when she heard the thudding of footsteps. Robin and Beast Boy appeared, both slumping into a seat.

"So?" Starfire prodded, placing a salad onto the table.

"Progress is good. We're on test runs now." Robin started grabbing dishes and piling food onto his plate.

"We will be fixed soon?" Raven placed the last dish on the table and took a seat beside her boy.

"Soon, yeah. But probably not by tomorrow night."

Starfire kept her eyes on her plate. She'd have to play Starfire at one of the largest events of the year. She'd have to stay glued to Robin the entire night.

Her eyes lingered up to masked ones that were looking right at her.

Her conscious was buzzing, this was a bad idea. Why hadn't she made more of an effort against this decision?

Starfire moved her eyes away as Raven attempted to engage him in conversation.

Starfire shifted to look at Beast Boy instead. He kept in conversation with Cyborg who had just joined them at the table. At first Raven had thought whatever was being hidden was known only by Robin and Cyborg.

But now Beast Boy?

She moved her thoughts away from the impending dance to what they could be hiding.

How could one stupid button make her life so complicated?

Goodness, so many reviews thank you! You all make me blush.

And of course, praise to Sarah Cabbage Patch for doing such wonderful beta-ing.

Oh, and I just saw some wonderful images from The End part 3...I cannot wait, anyone else excited? I must get TV access before they come out.

Review!

Dragonslayer527


	11. Breaking

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.

NOTE: Whenever one of the girls is named it is referring to the body being occupied, otherwise the actual person may be specified in (these).

Chapter 11: Breaking

Starfire groaned and slid out of her dark bed. Even without thinking she knew what the day meant.

It was playing someone she was never meant to be to satisfy the people of Jump City.

It could only end disastrous and there was no way around it. She grabbed the extra set of Starfire's clothes and slipped them on.

* * *

Robin stood in front of the tall windows of the tower's living room. The sun was just about to rise and start the day, it was lovely.

It was only in this moment did the boy enable himself to feel calm. This day would be filled with trouble, he could feel it in the air at his back. Cold and anxious…

There was the light padding of footsteps that were familiar to him in a strange sense. They were Starfire's steps, with the light quality that Raven's always had.

"Morning." He greeted without looking away from the window. The sun was just now spreading waves across the land.

Starfire (Raven) stopped beside him, he didn't look, he could _feel_ her. It was so familiar as she stood there, it felt as though they should be there. Standing side by side watching the sun rise, just the two of them.

Robin felt a hand touch his shoulder. It was so unusual that he turned his head, Raven's eyes watched him.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Robin thought this question over a moment. Was he? For some reason it seemed this question was more important that it seemed.

"As long as you can dance." He settled with, the small heartwarming smile twitching at his lips.

Starfire rewarded him with a small smile. "You have nothing to worry about."

Her hand was removed from his shoulder and she left his side. But he didn't feel emptiness in her wake, he felt a sort of tranquility.

Robin stopped a moment to let the thought sink in.

This was not the way someone infatuated with their girlfriend acted towards another female.

* * *

"It's just seven to midnight, and then we can come back and try to get the two of you switched back." Cyborg tried to cheer the two girls up over lunch. The closer it got seven, the more downcast Raven began to look where as Starfire became anxious.

They hadn't found a way to get Control Freak into the room without Starfire or Raven around, so the testing was going even slower. Robin supervised and paged Cyborg whenever they got close.

But the hours passed, and even if they had gotten close to the right wiring, it wasn't good enough for human testing.

Soon, even the slipshod testing had to be stopped. They had a ball to prepare for after all.

Dinner was long forgotten by everyone beside Beast Boy (who had downed a plate of raw tofu), as they went up to their rooms.

* * *

Raven (Starfire) looked down at the box in her hand. On their shopping adventure Raven had gotten her a dress.

The dark haired girl grinned, bounding into her pink room. She placed the box down on the bed before ripping it open.

The dress she found was beautiful. Her hands roved down the delicate fabric. It was dark violet that seemed to glimmer red when she moved it.

Raven pulled it from the box and laid it out on the bed. Perfect.

* * *

Starfire got halfway into her dress before she realized something. This dress had the zipper that wasn't to be bested.

She groaned, turning for the door in her room. There came a knock at the exact instant.

Puzzled, she crossed the room hoping whoever was there could zip up the back.

It was Cyborg. He grinned at her, "Well I never thought I'd see the day."

Starfire shot him a sarcastic smile. "Can you zip it up for me?" She turned slightly to allow him.

"Sure thing little lady." Carefully he zipped the backing up.

"Thanks," Starfire breathed, turning back around. "What did you want anyway?"

"Just wanted to see if you can do this."

Starfire spread her hands out. "It sure looks like I'm doing it."

Cyborg gave her a small smile. "You picked a good dress, you look beautiful."

Starfire waved him off needlessly. "Go, go see Raven in a dress, I know you're dying to."

He grinned wider. "Of course my lady." He gave a small bow and was off before she could scold him.

Boys…

She rolled her eyes and went back into her room. Now where were those hair pins?

* * *

Raven struggled with the corset tie. She had never really tied anything before and it was quite tricky. She had pulled the red ribbon tight but whenever she went to tie it, it would loosen and cause her to have to tighten it again and attempt to tie it.

It was frustrating, even to such a kind and patient girl.

Fortunately, there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Coming!" She called sweetly, pulling the tie and holding it in one hand.

"Could you be of assistance to me?" She asked, opening the door to see Cyborg. He smiled and nodded.

"Well sure." He took the ribbon and nimbly tied it in a hanging bow.

"Many thanks!" Raven smiled, twirling around once in the dress.

"It looks good Star."

Raven paused to look across the room at the mirror, the dress certainly did fit her perfectly. "It does, Raven herself picked it out."

Cyborg nodded taking in the sight of the last likely person in a dress. For someone who had banished themselves from anything of that kind it seemed strangely fitting. And she was beautiful, Cyborg watched as Raven gave another twirl, laughing to herself.

"I've got to go get ready myself, see ya later Starfire." Cyborg added before turning back down the hall.

"I shall!" Raven called, twirling once again in front of her mirror and laughing.

Beautiful.

* * *

The boys were the first to be finished dressing. Tuxes didn't require much effort in dressing. They waited in the living room as it struck seven.

"Where are they?" Beast Boy whined exasperated, pulling at his dark green tux, an unappealing match with his skin.

"They're probably planning how to kill you for wearing that tux." Cyborg called.

"Hey! I am stylin'" Beast Boy winked and straightened his jacket.

"On what planet, because it certainly isn't Earth." Cyborg retorted.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at the taller boy before crossing his arms.

There was a noise and the three boys turned to see Starfire descending the stairs. The dress fit her, swishing as she moved, and she had completed it with slightly heeled white shoes. The small pinning stars glimmered, as a delicate smile moved onto her lips.

Starfire had pinned the long red mess of hair up, leaving small pieces curling down. She looked every bit the radiant Tameranian princess.

Robin nodded at her as she moved closer to him, the other two boys were gawking.

"That _really_ you Raven?" Beast Boy joked.

Starfire shot him a bitter look that left him cringing.

"Yup, I'd say so." Cyborg smiled.

Starfire moved to stand beside Robin. "You look nice." Robin commented.

Starfire nodded, wondering why his 'nice' sounded so hollow. Wasn't Starfire his dream girl? Granted it was her inside, but didn't Starfire get a bit better than 'nice' anyway?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of footsteps. Everyone turned to see Raven, descending the stairs.

There was an air of pause as everyone took in the image. Raven had half pinned her hair, leaving the majority down in slight curls. Her dress was accompanied by a black necklace with a small raven and dark healed shoes.

Where Starfire had been radiant, Raven was elegant, the kind that commanded those around to stop and look.

Robin was slightly gaping, before he caught himself. But shouldn't he be allowed to gape at something _that _unexpected?

His thoughts from earlier erupted through his head as if to push the idea home. He had given 'Starfire' a nice, and gaped at 'Raven'.

And as wrong as it seemed, Robin could only keep remembering standing at the window earlier…

Raven smiled when she reached the others. "It is good?"

Beast Boy took a moment before picking up his jaw and grinning in confirmation. "You look… uh… you look…"

"I think he means you look hot." Cyborg ad-libbed. Beast Boy blushed, getting ready to retort.

"I am heated?" Raven asked confused, looking down at her dress.

There was a pause before Cyborg snickered and patted Beast Boy. "Just let it go."

Beast Boy looked torn between defending himself and not making the situation worse. He settled for keeping his mouth shut.

"We ready?" Robin interrupted, pushing his thoughts aside. There were nods all around. "Shots?" He eyed the two girls, they couldn't have them going into changes while in public.

"Oh yeah," Cyborg turned around to the coffee table and grabbed a small syringe filled with purple liquid. "Raven's good for another six hours." He motioned Raven (Starfire) forward and took her arm. Carefully he injected the fluid. "And now Star's good for another six."

"Alright, and we're all going in the t-car." Robin dictated. Raven brushed her hand over the pinprick that was already quickly healing over.

Robin started for the garage, the others following. Starfire on her way, caught up with Beast Boy who was still ogling over Raven in a dress.

"Paws off." Starfire whispered, in a warning tone.

The changeling gave her a quiet look before adding an apologetic smile.

* * *

"This is a party for the city, yes?" Raven called as they drove on. She sat in the backseat on the door side.

"I suppose." Starfire answered, seated beside Raven.

"The mayor said he would be trying to put on an annual party for fundraising and recognition of those helping in Jump City." Robin wrung his hands in his lap, seated on the other side of Starfire.

"Charity ball." Cyborg shook his head, taking a smooth turn. "Didn't know Jump City needed the money."

"With all the criminal destruction and constant rebuilding?" Came Starfire's voice, monotone and dry.

"True." Cyborg noted.

The rest of the drive was silent (besides the radio Cyborg had clicked on) and it slowly agitated Robin. This would be his first real public affair with his girlfriend and it truly wasn't her.

He was worried. How would Raven deal with these people? They were probably the cities finest, rich enough not to care how they treated people. And Raven…she wouldn't tolerate anyone's snobbish attitude.

She wasn't even naive enough to miss if they said anything.

And though the thought of her sarcastic quips was amusing, the patrons probably would not think so.

His worry must have been obvious, because Starfire suddenly placed a hand down on his. He stopped wringing his hands. "It'll be fine." Starfire whispered, giving him a quick glance.

Robin exhaled slowly. He nodded, maybe it would be fine…

"We're here." Cyborg called, pulling his car into one of the last available spaces. The party was going to be held in one of the larger ball room areas of the city hall.

Already they could see groups of people, all dressed finely, making their way up the steps and into the hall doors. The front was decorated for the occasion as well. There was a large banner hanging above the double doors, streamers and festively colored balloons took residence on either side.

String lights lined down the stairs, drawing people into invisible paths toward the party.

Robin opened his door first, stepping out before lending a hand to Starfire, the perfect gentleman. The rest of the titans got out, while Starfire took his hand letting herself be lead out to his side, the perfect lady.

Robin bent his arm, Starfire gently laying a hand there to be lead. They turned to the rest of the team.

"You two might just survive this." Cyborg added with a smile.

"Wanna bet on that?" Beast Boy called following Cyborg as the two started toward the front.

"I wish you two… the best of luck." Raven smiled largely before making her way past them following the other two boys.

Starfire couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at how fake the whole thing was.

"Ready?" She took a deep breath, squeezing the boys arm lightly. Robin looked at her a moment, still hidden behind the mask.

"I think so." His voice was light, he had been thinking about the look Raven had just given him. She had tried to seem so happy, but her smile was a second too slow.

What they had… was breaking.

The two followed their fellow titans toward the entrance, nodding at couples occasionally. They smiled the entire way despite inner feelings.

Robin was able to spot the chief of police and his wife, the city's secretary, and a few large stock holders he had met on occasion.

And then they were at the entrance stairs. Robin slowed in case Starfire had difficulty with her heels. In fact, she didn't. She made it with firm footsteps, her hand stayed on his arm.

They were just about to cross the threshold when a voice stopped them. Someone was shouting for Robin over the crowd of people now mulling into the hall.

The two stopped as Robin looked across for the person who had called him. They called again, louder this time.

Robin saw the person, they were motioning him over.

Robin swallowed as Starfire followed his gaze to… the mayor. He was surrounded by a small group who were chatting amicably.

Stuck, the two had no choice but to weave through the crowd and toward the waiting patrons.

Filler! The dance will be the next (extremely long) chapter. I understand there hasn't really been much romance or whatnot, but I'm a big nitpick with setup. We have to have gradual steps from going out with Starfire to liking someone else.

The wait won't be I vain.

Props to beta Sarah Cabbage Patch, because she's awesome!

And yes, because of my non-tv self I downloaded from prophesy-the end part 3. They're so good!

Review!

Dragonslayer527


	12. Ineloquent Part 1

**Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.**

**NOTE: Whenever one of the girls is named it is referring to the body being occupied, otherwise the actual person may be specified in (these).**

**ART: Raven's dress, because I got bored… www(dot)****img(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/v206/dragonslayer527/RavenDress(dot)gif**

**Chapter 12: Ineloquent Part 1**

The two wove eloquently through the people still entering the main hall toward the small group.

Robin swallowed hard trying to suppress any premonitions.

"Ah, Robin!" Mayor Rightman greeted when the two had finally gotten within range. The man was slightly taller, with thinning black hair and a wide smile.

His greeting made the others in the small group turn their attention towards the young pair that was the at the unfortunate attention of the prominent man.

"I'm glad you could all make it." He smiled patting Robin on the shoulder before turning his attention to Starfire. "And Starfire." He tilted his head, "very nice to see you two… together."

"Thank you for inviting us." Robin replied politely, feeling Starfire move her hand just slightly on his arm.

"So these be the little hero's of Jump City eh?" A very thin, tall woman with curly blond hair asked from across the group. She was standing beside a much older man who didn't seem to be paying very much attention.

"Oh, yes. This is Robin the leader and his date Starfire." Rightman introduced before turning and shouting at someone else he had just recognized.

The woman had a sour look on her face as she moved closer. "Robin, I've heard of you… but Starfire?" She turned her dark eyes on the Tameranian.

"It is nice to make your acquaintance…" Starfire smiled brightly.

"Vandall, Rene Vandall." The woman did not return the smile, her lips stayed in a perfect line.

Starfire kept the smile in place although the woman was obviously spiteful towards her. "Tell me Rene, what is your profession?" Starfire tilted her head, asking in the syrupy voice only her vocal cords could pull off.

Rene raised one perfect eyebrow. "My husband has the profession, though he's retired now. We are thinking about becoming sponsors of the city…" She had motioned to the older man at her side (who still wasn't paying attention), as her lips turned down into a scowl. It didn't seem as though it was her idea.

"I hope you find our city desirable."

"It's yet to be seen." She sneered, looking down at the ground as though it were distasteful to her.

Starfire nodded as though the woman hadn't said something insulting. "Well I must go meet my other friends. It has been very pleasant speaking with you." Starfire nodded.

"Nice meeting you." Robin added as the two backed away.

The woman did not return the sentiment, she simply turned around and dragged her husband off.

Only when they had made it inside and off to the side did the two stop. Robin grinned widely at his date as he turned to her. "Damn Raven, when did you take acting lessons?"

She shrugged, looking down the large ballroom. "Never did."

"Could've fooled me."

"So no worries then?" Starfire turned her gaze back to the boy, her hand was still on his arm.

"Yeah." Robin sighed contently while the two of them started further into the ballroom. His worry had nearly evaporated after Starfire's performance. Who knew she was so good at being Starfire?

There was slow waltzing music playing across the room as it filled. A few people had taken to dancing, while others mingled or visited the concessions at the back. Robin was able to spot a green figure back by the food, beside a taller Cyborg. They were chatting with a small group of women.

Robin and Starfire moved through the people back towards the food table. A few people threw greetings at Robin as he nodded and waved back. There had even been a few people to recognize Starfire.

"Hey," Cyborg greeted when they made it to the food table. He was leaning against it casually smiling at them. "Surviving okay?"

Starfire moved from Robin's arm toward the food. Robin moved closer to Cyborg. "Yeah, Raven's quite the actress." The two looked at the girl, she was picking a few grapes from the fruit platter.

"Hah, so she passed inspection then?"

"Starfire couldn't have done it better herself.." Robin was still watching Starfire move further down the table looking over the food. She scolded Beast Boy who was at the end of the table chatting up a group of girls. He blushed a color that clashed with his skin and quickly moved away.

Cyborg looked down at his friend. He was still looking at his date. "So.." Cyborg started trying to call his leader's attention back. "How you going to deal with it?"

"Hm." Robin snapped his attention back. "Deal with what?"

Cyborg gave him a sardonic look and Robin raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked again.

"Have you seen Starfire yet?" Cyborg asked changing the subject.

Starfire?

Robin looked around a second. Actually, where was she? He hadn't seen her since the parking lot.

"Precisely." Cyborg noted, still watching the boy.

Robin looked back at him. Did he know about-

"Robin." Starfire was next to him suddenly, her hand on his arm as she hissed at him gently.

"Wha?" He turned to the girl, alarmed at the way she was looking at him.

"I have been asked to dance by five guys already, including Beast Boy." She whispered scowling.

Robin looked back at her, his lips twitching slightly. He could hear Cyborg snort and move away. "And?"

"How do I stop it?" She hissed, taking a quick glance behind her.

"Usually, you have to show them your taken." As he talked, Robin took Starfire's hand gently easing her away from the back. "Care to dance?" He asked when they were almost at the dance floor.

Starfire opened her mouth to give him a sarcastic answer, but paused. Maybe…

"Miss?" Someone stepped up to the two, a man that might have been just slightly older than herself. "Would you like to dance?"

Starfire's eyes darted to Robin who was still holding his other hand out expectantly. "Sorry, I'm taken." She smiled softly and took Robin's other hand for emphasis.

The man bowed his head slightly. "I see.." He moved away.

"Good choice." Robin commented as he guided her into the middle of the dance floor. The song had changed, but the music was still slow and eloquent. "Now let's see how your dancing is." He moved his other hand to her waist, moving her closer as she gingerly placed a hand at his back.

Robin stepped first, moving Starfire effortlessly around to the soft beat. She matched his footing, her dress twirling after her.

Robin watched her expression as he led them a bit faster when the music picked up. She looked calm, her eyes almost unfocused. Some strands of her hair had come loose as they danced, framing her face.

Suddenly, Robin slowed them, extending Starfire out into a slow twirl, before they resumed the dance.

Starfire was now flushed, her skin radiant, pressed close to him. The only thing he found himself paying attention to was her expression, it betrayed the body she was in.

Starfire looked at anything but her captor. He moved her across the room fluidly and nothing but the music really focused into her mind. She could feel her cheeks tinted from the movement, but kept her face serene.

After another quick twirl, she mistakenly looked across his face. He wore a slight smile and his domino mask his hid eyes. His grip tightened at her waist, pulling her a little closer as they moved between two other couples.

Starfire pushed the breath out of her forcefully, hating the way she was now… _feeling_. Hating the way she was allowed to _feel_.

The music was winding down now, the dancers now slowing their progression. At the last few melodic beats, Robin extended her out to a slow twirl before bringing her back and twirling Starfire all the way back.

The result was Starfire with her back pressed to Robin, his hands at her waist.

"Not so bad." Robin breathed against her neck before releasing her. Starfire felt an unfamiliar shiver down her spine as she turned back around.

She blinked before coming out of whatever trance she had been in. "Told ya." A small twitch came to lips, just curved enough to classify as a smile.

"So how about something to drink then?" Robin bent his arm to her.

"Sounds good." Raven placed her hand on his arm and the two made it back through the crowd toward the refreshments.

The two were so lost in thought, they missed the girl with violet hair walking off the dance floor with her partner.

* * *

Starfire finished her drink (she still wasn't sure exactly what it was) and discarded her cup.

"Much better." Robin commented beside her downing the last of his own drink and tossing the cup.

Another song had started (something by Beethoven Starfire surmised), but the couple moved over to the wall this time to sit it out.

Unfortunately there was only one free chair. Robin offered it to Starfire, mentioning something about her heels. Rolling her eyes, Starfire sat down carefully, fixing her dress. Robin leaned against the wall, his hand propped on the back of the chair.

The two watched the other couples twirling around to the beat of the music. Halfway through the song, Robin spotted Mayor Rightman, come in from outside finally.

He moved through the crowd toward a main stage where the music was playing from. Robin tapped Starfire when the music finished.

"Ahem," The man tapped the mic and motioned to someone off stage who adjusted the sound. The people who had just finished dancing turned their attention.

"Hello everyone. As you all know.. I am Mayor Rightman of this wonderful city." He grinned, looking around the crowd that had now devoted full attention to him. "I thank you all for coming for what I'm hoping will become an annual event…"

Robin's attention slid off after that. It was the typical speech given by every politician at every major event.

Instead, he let his eyes wander over all the people in the room.

* * *

"And so, in a little bit of a wrap up I'd like to introduce some of the major forces working to maintain Jump City." Mr. Rightman was suddenly handed a list.

Starfire looked up to see Robin zoning out. "Hey," She hissed and set her hand atop his that was resting on her chair.

"Hm?" He looked down at her.

"He's going to call names."

Robin looked up onto the stage to notice the mayor now had a sheet of paper, sometime during Robin's lapse of attention his speech had ended.

"We should probably go find the others." Robin whispered back.

Starfire nodded to the opposite direction. A tall boy, with an elfin counterpart were making their way through the crowd toward them.

"We're just missing Starfire." Starfire responded.

Robin looked around the crowd once again. The mayor had already begun to call names of those on the political and police force. There was polite clapping all around.

"Hey, ya seen Starfire?" Cyborg whispered as the two made it over to Robin and Starfire.

Starfire shook her head, her own eyes searching the crowd.

* * *

"Next." Mr. Rightman paused as the city's current patrons made their way off stage. "I'd like to have the Teen Titans come up."

There was a pause as the mayor looked around the crowded room for the boy in the domino mask..

The four froze, before Robin took command and started for the front, still leading Starfire. So they were missing one member, no big right?

"Ah, Jump Cities other crime fighters." Mayor Rightman introduced to the crowd before turning to the four who had just cleared the crowd. "On the behalf of the entire city I would like to thank you for all your duties."

There was the expected applause, while the four smiled politely and thanked the mayor. When he turned back to his list, the four shuffled back into the crowd.

"Okay." Starfire added in a sardonic tone as they moved further to the back of the crowd. "Whatever." She brushed off whatever awkwardness that had temporarily effected her before returning to scan the crowd. Beast Boy and Cyborg headed in the other direction in search of the food table once more.

"I'm starting to worry about her-" Robin was leading the two further into the crowd around people looking for violet hair.

Something bumped into him hard from behind and in turn Robin collided into Starfire. If it weren't for Starfire's quick stepping to counter the momentum the three of them would have made a not-so-elegant tumble to the floor.

"Ugh." Starfire groaned, easing Robin's weight off her when her heels became uncomfortable with the added pounds.

Robin turned around to see exactly what had nearly run the two of them over when-

"Greatest apologies dearest! I was having the freshness of air and I did not hear the announcement and…" Came the rushed voice of Raven. She looked terribly troubled and was already starting to attract a few stares from the people around them.

"Yeah…" Robin gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her a little away from the stares, Starfire followed.

"Starfire I was worried, you should tell one of us when you leave." Robin scolded the girl quietly.

"I did not know I would be needing to visit the out of doors until I tried the terran dances, they are magnificently exhilarating!" The violet haired girl gestured with her hands, grinning widely.

"You danced?" Robin questioned.

Raven nodded eagerly. "There was a very nice gentleman who was kind enough to explain the complications of this ritual.."

Robin stopped listening. Maybe he was crazy, but the thought suddenly made him feel very strange. "Uh, Star I think I'm going to get some of that fresh air." He interrupted the girl's enthusiastic speech about the kind young man.

"Oh." She bit her lip, wondering if she had done something wrong. All of a sudden Robin was turning around and making his way through the crowd back towards the exit. Raven was immediately reminded of the many times the troubled boy had pushed her away, needing his 'space'.

She did not understand this concept very well. What did he need his space for that he could not achieve in her company?

Did he not enjoy her company as much as the company of his 'space'?

"Please excuse me friend Raven, I think I need to use the room of bathing." Raven stuttered out as her thoughts continued to become much more troubling. Before waiting for an answer, she fled the opposite way.

Starfire was at a loss of thought. Robin had went one way and Starfire the other.

What exactly had just happened?

Starfire played the situation over in her head while she moved through the crowd toward the exit. Robin would be much easier to deal with than a hypersensitive demon with overactive telekinetic powers.

* * *

Robin tossed thoughts through his mind while he kept his brisk pace. His girlfriend had spent the evening fraternizing with… with another guy.

The way she spoke about him… she was so…_happy_.

He hadn't seen her that genuinely happy in at least two weeks.

And she had been happy _without him._

"Robin?" There was the chill of a voice that froze his step. He half turned to see Starfire, stepping after him in those ridiculous heels. She stopped when she was a few feet away.

"I don't want to talk." Robin muttered, taking a seat on a small near by bench. Starfire followed him slowly and took the seat beside him.

Instead of pressing him to speak, she leaned back enjoying the quietness of what seemed to be a small courtyard. In the distance there was a stroking of a clock ten times.

After a few minutes of his own thoughts torturing him, Robin decided to speak. As much as Robin wished she would leave, Starfire obviously wasn't going to fulfill that wish. "It bothers me."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Starfire tilt her head ever so slightly in his direction as a sign that she was listening.

"She went and enjoyed herself with someone else. And don't tell me how childish that sounds, I know." Robin kept his face forward, his expression never changing.

Starfire let a small silence stretch before responding. "You know, you did the same thing."

"But I had to, she genuinely-"

"You didn't genuinely enjoy yourself?" Starfire cut him off.

"Ra-"

"Yes or no." Her voice cut him off again, Robin could feel his annoyance rising. How could she always get to him?

"Yes." He muttered.

"So then you're angry at her for being happy around another guy while you've been doing the same thing for over two weeks."

"Do you always have to make it sound so damn stupid?" Robin finally turned to the girl, eyes narrowed at her.

She turned deep green eyes on him "You're being stupid. You're going to mess up your relationship. You need to go apologize."

There, she'd said it.

And for all the thoughts that had been overloading Robin's brain, that one came in the clearest. He was, as Raven had so bluntly put out, screwing up their relationship.

He didn't get up. "I can't."

It was Starfire's turn to glare at him. "Get over your ego and go." She bit angrily.

"No," Robin took a deep breath. "If I go in there, I have no idea what I'd be apologizing for."

Starfire gave him an incredulous look. It stayed there for maybe a second before it was wiped clean. "Do you want to?"

The words burned through the cool air. _Do you want to?_

Did he want to go inside? Did he want to fix it? Robin turned his gaze away suddenly, finding the dark courtyard immensely interesting.

"I don't know."

He heard Starfire get up by the clicking of her heels. She turned to give him a strange look, one similar to the two other times… but not quite. "If you don't know, you really are stupid."

She turned and started walking away. And for all the time he had been wishing she had left earlier, he didn't want her to go now.

"Wait Raven!" He called about to get up.

"Starfire." She called back, still walking away. "You should be concerning yourself with Starfire." With that she had turned and left his view.

Yeah, Robin thought miserably into the darkness, _story of the last two weeks._

, Robin thought miserably into the darkness, _

* * *

_

**This chapter was so atrociously long you get it in two parts. (insert running for life here)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed (and all the people who've still been reviewing all my older works). You all get cookies.**

**As always, love and thanks to my wonderful beta Sara Cabbage Patch.**

**And you can download the episodes at the Robin/Starfire shrine, just google search it.**

**-Dragonslayer527**

**p.s. Happy 4th of July all you American readers!**


	13. Ineloquent Part 2

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.

NOTE: Whenever one of the girls is named it is referring to the body being occupied, otherwise the actual person may be specified in (these).

DOWNLOADS: Episode downloads www(dot)robinandstarfire(dot)com/index(dot)php?showtopic3924&st0

Not beta-ed, read at your own grammar risk.

Chapter 13: Ineloquent Part 2

It was almost 11 by the time Robin was able to convince himself to get up and go inside. It had been a long and tedious task. He didn't know how to fix his problems, either way someone was going to be effected…

He had pretty much come to terms with his… lacking relationship. If the two of them couldn't handle this little strange stint of being partners, how were they supposed to stay together?

The newness and glamour of the relationship was gone and Robin wasn't too pleased with that he had left. Starfire was beautiful, she was caring and everything he could ever want. But-

But he could never be the person for her, could he? Did he want to _try?_

And there laid the magic question.

Robin still didn't have an answer. Raven's words rung in his ears, _if you don't know, you really are stupid._

Robin ran a hand through his hair. Yes, Boy-stupid-Wonder. He could defeat cruel villains, decode Slade's ingenious messages, but he couldn't figure out his own damn personal life.

"Dude!" Beast Boy had been standing near the door when he reentered the ball. "Where've ya been?"

Robin turned his head to look at the shorter boy, his mind in a kind of haze. "Outside, have you seen Raven or Starfire?"

Beast Boy thought a moment before his eyes lit up. "Yeah, Raven came through here a little bit ago, she headed that way." He pointed to the back of the ballroom.

"Thanks." Robin didn't look back as he began making his way through the people. Music had started up again, and the crowd had begun dancing and socializing once more.

The boy searched the throng for violet or red hair as he went. He nearly reached the back and was unsuccessful.

He sighed, annoyed at himself and most of the living world. He really needed to have a talk with his girlfriend… he couldn't just leave her in the dark about all this-

"Robin." Someone stated just behind him, the monotone of the voice send the boy turning quickly to face Starfire (Raven).

"Hey, have you seen Starfire, I really need to-" That was as far as Robin got. Starfire had suddenly grabbed his hand and was pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Woah, Rav-"

"Shut up." She hissed as they moved into the stream of dancers. She quickly placed a hand in his and another on his back. Robin tried to pull back suddenly, but Starfire had the advantage of Tameranian strength. "Stop and listen."

Robin looked at her, her face held a serious tone that made him stop trying to resist. He placed a hand on her waist, leading them across the floor just as effortlessly as before. "I'm listening."

"Do you know what you're going to say to her?" Starfire whispered.

"Not yet." Robin adjusted his hand to pull Starfire closer, it was hard hearing her faint voice over the chatter and music.

"You better figure it out now." Starfire warned, looking at him for a brief second before moving her gaze.

"Why?" Robin moved then further across the room, carefully turning with the music.

Starfire glanced quickly over her shoulder spotting a head of violet hair in the crowd not too far away. Interrupting the momentum Robin had, she moved them further away where neither Robin nor Raven would see each other.

Robin gave her a strange glance at their quick repositioning. "Because I don't want you going and upsetting her more, I know how you are with expressing yourself."

"She's upset?" Robin was now searching through the crowd. They were quickly moving back around to where Raven had just been with the up stepping tempo.

Starfire moved the hand from his back, pulling his jaw back down so he was forced to look at her. "What are you going to say?" Her eyes bore into his mask, hoping he wouldn't start looking around just yet. The last thing she needed was Robin rushing off to do what he thought was best.

"That maybe we should… rethink our relationship.." Robin was finding her behavior particularly strange. Usually Starfire (Raven) wasn't one for this technique of confrontation. She dropped her hand, returning it to his back.

And now she was giving him that strange glance again.

"What does that mean?" Robin asked, spinning her out before she slid back to him.

"What?" She asked, her face placid now.

"That look you just gave me." Robin side-stepped them between a couple.

"This is the look I always have." She added, it was unconvincing to Robin. It only made him want to continue questioning her. "But, you can't say that." Starfire changed the subject, her eyes still watching the crowd incase Raven came into view again.

"Yes I can, it's the truth."

"It's only true because you believe it to be." Starfire responded.

"Is that so?" Challenged Robin, stepping them back the way they had come and successfully messing up Starfire's steps.

"Yes." She spoke when she had gathered her composure again. "You could love Beast Boy if you believed it to be true. Emotions can be manipulated that way."

Robin snorted, a smile now at his lips. The smallest of smiled twitched the girl's lips. "I don't believe that." He offered as the song began to slow. He leaned down closer to her ear to whisper the last part. "Emotions can't be controlled."

Starfire froze with the action, no matter what body she may have been occupying, he was far too close for comfort. His breath chilled her skin and Starfire was all too glad when he pulled back.

"I advice you apologize." Starfire spoke as he let her go, sliding their earlier conversation out of her mind. She gave him a hard look, but couldn't tell if he got the impact…damn mask.

"We'll see." Robin responded mysteriously tucking a strand of her red hair back behind her ear. Starfire was so off-put by the motion that Robin was able to get away before she realized it.

She knew she was going to blame herself if Raven (Starfire) came home crying.

* * *

Robin slid off the dance floor, searching out the area he had noticed Starfire to be rabidly avoiding. Let no one say his detective skills ever missed a deduction from odd behavior.

It only took a second to spot the violet hair. Excusing himself through the mob, Robin headed in her direction.

Instead of calling to her (there were still plenty of people around) Robin continued pushing through until he was within range to tap her.

"Wha- Robin." There was a faint trace of a smile as Raven tried to seem cheery.

"Can we talk?" Robin asked quietly, making sure to keep both his expression and voice flat and even.

Raven tilted her head slightly, "Of course we may."

Robin waved his hand in a motion that meant she should follow.

Starfire was able to spot the two just as they went back through the exit. She sighed heavily before turning back around to look for Cyborg.

* * *

"So what is it you wish us to talk about?" Raven asked, seating down on a bench once the two had gotten a fair distance from the party. It wasn't the same bench Robin had been at earlier… but it still unnerved him.

"Well- ah." Robin grappled for how to start, wishing he had followed Starfire's advice. "This." Robin motioned between the two of them, mentally berating himself. "I know it's been kind of… different since the whole switch and- um." Robin couldn't find it in himself to look at the girl, instead he looked over the dark grounds wishing the words would just appear.

"W-what about us?" Raven's voice faltered as she watched him. Already she didn't like how the conversation was going. Robin was acting as uncoordinated as he had been when he had asked her out.

Robin exhaled a breath and sat back, leaning his head against the wood of the bench. "Honestly Starfire, I don't know. This whole thing has really made me think…"

"About us?" She watched him uncertainly.

"Yeah. And we're really not doing too well are we?"

"I suppose not." Raven looked down at her gray-skinned hands in her lap.

"Star, I'm just worried that if we're having such issues with just one problem-"

"I." Raven interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder to make him look at her. "I do not think I understand."

Robin pulled his head back up and finally focused his eyes on her own violet ones. "Starfire, I saw you happy tonight for the first time in too long. You were genuinely, ravingly happy… but it was with someone else doing your own thing."

"Robin I was not allowed to do the hanging out with you tonight, surely if I was I would have been all too pleased." She tried to reassure him.

"No.." Robin slowly removed her hand from his shoulder and held it. "Star, I haven't seen you that happy since…since…hell I can't even remember."

"But your companionship makes me happy." Raven nodded for exaggeration. Not too far off a potted plant was swept from its ledge and crashed across the floor. Raven seemed to blush for a moment before taking a few slow breaths to focus on her center.

"I know that a lot of the time you don't understand the things I do. And while you may not understand this now… I think it may be… the right course of action."

"A-and what course is this?" Her voice trembled painfully now and Robin ached for the girl.

"I think we- we need time away from…" Robin licked his chapped lips, urging himself not to back down. "from us." He finished and turned his head from her.

There was a long pause of uncomfortable empty silence. "You wish us not to be together?" She asked meekly, her eyes downcast.

"Uh, yeah. Starfire I'm really sorry-" He went to touch her shoulder but she quickly pulled away.

"I would like some of that space." She interrupted, her eyes still on her lap.

Robin nodded, getting up. Without another word he walked back the other way, his thoughts taunting him all the way.

How could he be so insensitive to her? How could he just go and dump her because he was having insecurities.

And on the night she was supposed to get her old body back…

Robin felt a deep sinking feeling well inside him. He had been so unsure of everything, but had gone and made a definite decision.

There wasn't much going back now.

* * *

Starfire found Cyborg moving through the crowd. He was actually enjoying the night, chatting and dancing occasionally.

"Cyborg." She called when she was within range. The taller boy turned to smile at her.

"Hey dark girl, how's it going?" He lead the two of them further from the mass of people to keep their conversation semi-private.

"Super. Robin's being headstrong, Starfire's upset and he's just gone to break up with her-"

"Woah, what?" Cyborg paused her at the last statement looking bewildered.

"He's had a sudden change of heart." Starfire glared at nothing in particular.

Cyborg coughed suddenly before nodding sheepishly. "Did you try to talk him out of it?"

Starfire raised an eyebrow at his incriminating behavior. "Yeah, it's like talking to a mask."

"Well," Cyborg sighed and rubbed his neck. Her evening would become so much less pleasant when she discovered their little secret at the tower. He cringed at the visual. "You might want to go see Starfire then."

"I was, I just wanted to fill you in." Starfire's eyes flickered a glowing green for a second. "Why must men act first and think later?"

Cyborg shrugged, "It's one of our most endearing traits."

Starfire gave him a deadpan look before her eyes flickered acid green again. Wordlessly she turned and headed for the exit.

* * *

Robin was almost to the entrance when he nearly collided with Starfire. She looked troubled and flushed.

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but never got to it. In the silence of the night a loud slap echoed across the courtyard.

Starfire, in a very odd aggressive action, had gone and slapped him. She went to pull her hand away quickly, but Robin's training allowed him to catch her hand first. He stared down at it, feeling his cheek burn where she had hit him.

She started tugging back at her hand and Robin finally looked up slightly stunned.

"I deserved that." He spoke, releasing her hand and watching her vibrant green eyes fade slightly.

"You're an idiot." Starfire narrowed her eyes at him, unsure of where to go from there.

Robin touched his cheek slowly, feeling the heat there. She had actually hit him. "Yes I am."

"Do you regret it?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked into her eyes through the mask. He shook his head

"So what am I supposed to do?" She asked, both displeased he didn't regret it and glad he had actually thought it out.

"I would suggest trying to comfort Starfire, use my name in vane all you like." Robin brushed a hand through his hair not feeling all together.

"I think I will." Starfire stated with her icy tone.

Nodding, Robin brushed by the girl taking the steps up to the entrance of the ball.

"Robin." Starfire called as he was at the top of the stairs. He half turned to her, signaling he was paying attention. "Maybe you should round up the others so we can go home."

"Yeah, thanks." Robin responded, not all that sure why he was thanking her. Before she could ask herself, her turned and went back into the ball.

* * *

Cyborg was staring at Robin strangely the entire walk to the car. He had gathered Beast Boy and Cyborg and slipped out. They we're just going to wait by the car for the girls.

"What?" Robin asked both annoyed and miserable when they arrived at the T-car. The full impact had just hit him.

"You just had to go and put Raven in a bad mood tonight didn't you?" Cyborg looked down at his leader, a dark look in place.

"I'm sorry, I mean I didn't think-"

"No you didn't. How are we supposed to break the news of a second villain in our tower when she's already steamed?" Cyborg sighed and rolled his shoulders.

"Carefully?" Beast Boy broke into the conversation. The other two shot him heated looks. Beast Boy ignored it, "So why's she mad anyway?"

Cyborg rounded on Robin expectantly. Boy Wonder swallowed hard. "I um, you see I kind of…"

"He broke up with Star." Cyborg interrupted seeing Robin wasn't getting anywhere fast.

A kind of strange look dawned on Beast Boy's face. Following it was a look of horror. "She's going to slaughter us!" He yelped, and wept into his hands.

"Yeah, not to mention poor Starfire…" Shaking his head, Cyborg moved to the car door to unlock it.

After a click that signaled the doors unlocked, there was a faint sound of sniffling. Robin peaked a glance while moving around the car to get in. Starfire was leading Raven toward the car, her face was still cast in shadows.

Cyborg shot Robin a look before pulling open the car door for them.

The long ride home was completely silent save for the sniffling from Raven and the soft whispering from Starfire.

* * *

As they pulled into the garage, the boys had become increasingly anxious. Starfire was going to need to know… and it wouldn't be pretty.

When the engine died, Starfire pushed open the door helping Raven out. They'd had a lengthy conversation in the courtyard, though for the most part Raven just listened.

Starfire had done her best to explain just how much of an ass Robin was being… but the alien girl only confused it with a farm animal and the metaphor was no good.

But anyway, she had calmed Raven to a point where her telekinetic powers weren't destroying the landscape, and she didn't so much blame herself for the fallout.

"It'll be okay," Starfire gently let go of the girl, making sure she could stand. Raven wiped her eyes, giving a weak smile.

"I am ready to be myself once more." She muttered as she followed Starfire toward the door that lead to up to the elevator.

"You guys better get this goin tonight." Starfire called, pushing the elevator button.

"Yeah, um about that." Cyborg locked up his car looking nervously at Robin and Beast Boy.

Starfire turned to look at them waiting for the elevator. Raven had moved over to the side, as to stay out of the conversation. "Yes?"

Beast Boy scooted back behind the other two boys. "You see we needed extra help to make the device." Robin stepped forward to try and explain.

Instantly, Starfire knew that was the big secret. They had brought in someone else. But who was it that they would desperately want to hide from her?

"Who?" She narrowed her eyes at the three boys. Cyborg smiled guiltily, Beast Boy backed away so only a green ear was visible, and Robin shifted his gaze.

"We kind of brought in Con-" Cyborg had started to say, but a ding from the elevator wiped the words from his mouth. Starfire could hear the doors swish open behind her, and she watched the three boy's plant their gaze directly behind her.

Starfire's muscles stiffened as she sensed something there.

"Don't you move a hair love." There was a voice thick with British accent, and suddenly she could feel a hard object pressing into her back.

This was a difficult chapter to write and all the hurricane craziness didn't help. You can hunt me down for a cliff like that. Hah.

Thank you everyone for reviewing, you people are just awesome.

-Dragonslayer527

Pretty in Scarlet20: Yes you can use the design if you like, you'll have to let me know if it comes out good.


	14. Flares of Antagonism

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.

NOTE: Whenever one of the girls is named it is referring to the body being occupied, otherwise the actual person may be specified in (these).

NOTE: After changing back, the girls will be referred to normally.

Chapter 14: Flares of Antagonism

Starfire couldn't tell what it was exactly that was pressed to her back, but then again she wasn't very eager to confirm if it was a weapon or not.

There was a hand on her shoulder, moving her over and a sound of shuffling behind her.

Before she could wonder, none other than Control Freak walked around her, a remote in hand. He pointed it at the other four, motioning Raven to join the rest. "No quick movements." Raven shuffled over, hiccupping.

Starfire could feel her eyes burning with Tameranian fury. She couldn't believe that they- her own _team mates_- had been hiding Control Freak…

She grit her teeth, her eyes narrowing at the four across from her. If she wasn't being held as a hostage Robin would be dead already and Cyborg would be a pile of used parts. Not only one, but a second villain in the house… behind her back!

But still, even if they had been taking occupancy in the tower, Robin should have upped the security.

Robin moved back as Control Freak rounded the four up. He couldn't look at Starfire in this shame. He should have told her before, or at least been more careful with villains in his own home. Stupid.

Mad Mod stood behind Starfire and by the way her muscles had stiffened, Robin bet the villain had a weapon to keep her idle.

"Now my duckies." Mad Mod cleared his throat to gain their attention. He placed a firm hand on Starfire's shoulder, turning her slightly. "You'll follow Moddie up, any rebellion will be quickly executed." He nodded at Control Freak.

The villainous nerd hit a few buttons on his remote, bringing some of the metal in the garage to life.

Cords and scraps of metal slithered to life piecing themselves together before rounding on the cornered four. With little objection, they wound around hands and wrists, drawing them tightly together.

When Control Freak had looked over the bondage to ensure it was tight enough he nodded at Mad Mod.

Mod turned Starfire in front of her, nudging the possible weapon into her back to ensure she stepped into the elevator.

"Take the very next one up." The British man gave the titans a firm look as the elevator door slid shut.

* * *

Starfire nearly shook in her anger. She had gotten enough stress for the evening… she did not need this.

Mad Mod seemed to notice her seething anger (the glowing eyes and hands were hard to ignore). "Ah poppet, they were doin it all in your best interest." He patted her shoulder and Starfire had to push back the urge to shirk away.

"Yeah… worked out super." There was the sound of whooshing around them as the box ascended.

"Didn't it?" By his voice she could tell the senile old man was grinning.

The Tameranian clamped her teeth down on her tongue to stop any hateful comebacks.

The rest of the ride up was silent.

* * *

"Right then." Mad Mod stopped Starfire in front of an all too familiar door. "If you would be so kind…" He nudged her in the back toward the keypad.

Control Freak paused the four a little ways down the hall, waiting for clearance.

Grudgingly, Starfire punched in the access code. A door glided open and the blinding whiteness of the interrogation room met her eyes. Mad Mod placed his hand once again on her shoulder and pulled her back down the hall a little as he nodded at his partner.

"Move it." Control Freak pressed a button on his remote, pushing the four violently forward. They were silent besides a still sniffling Raven as they crossed the threshold of the room.

When the four had reached the middle where the table was stationed, Mad Mod moved back to the door with Starfire.

Starfire was at the door, when the object stabbed her painfully in the back. She opened her mouth to cry out, but before she could Mad Mod had let go out her.

It resulted in the girl tripping in her heels and landing ungracefully on her forearms. There was the sound of something clattering beside her.

"_Cyborg built this room, not even his sonic cannon can penetrate the walls. _I think you five will be quite right for some time…" Mad Mod grinned from the doorway before he gave a snide nod.

The door slammed shut to the sound of hysterical laughter.

Starfire groaned, massaging the spot on her back. It hadn't been sharp, but boy had the jab hurt. She pushed herself up, immediately spotting five familiar faces. She scowled at them and turned to find the source of the previous noise.

An arm length stick with a diamond shaped metal bobble at the end lay discarded. Her eyes drank it in momentarily, wishing for no other thing than it to be what she thought it was.

Wrenching over, her fingers curled around the end of the stick and she pulled it to her.

"Raven?" Robin asked warily, tugging at his bondage that had yet to loosen.

"Is it…?" She asked, her anger momentarily dissolved as she looked it up and down. Could it be the..

"Raven…" There was a soft voice calling her name this time, sounding just as mesmerized as she was. Starfire looked up to see Raven looking at the object in her hand.

Starfire stepped over to the other girl, now eyeing the small button right below the metal bobble. "S-should we?" Raven asked finally tearing her eyes away to look up at a shrinking Starfire (the medicine had begun to wear off).

Starfire weighed her options. Robin had said they never finished testing it… but maybe she was lucky enough that the two had finished it when they were breaking out. She bit her lip, in usual circumstances she never would have tried.

But she _really_ wanted her own body. She wanted to be able to conjure her center and press out her powers to search out Control Freak…

…rip his throat out and tear the British man's thick accent right from his body…

Starfire licked her lips. "Yes."

Raven's eyes seemed to glow with a bit of happiness before she seemed to remember her predicament. Either way she nodded and stepped closer to Starfire.

Starfire breathed out, trying to fight the quelling feeling that had begun to swamp her stomach. She gripped the stick near the top and Raven put her hands just under hers.

Starfire (Raven) clamped her eyes shut and hit the button.

Instantaneously, there was an explosion. There was a shocking blast of whiteness that knocked the two girls back in opposite directions.

Raven crashed back into something that gave a cry of indignation, while Starfire slid back until her back smacked against the hard table.

After a second, the light faded, leaving the occupants rubbing their eyes and waiting for the blindness to clear.

"I'm blind!" There was a shout and some scuffling from Beast Boy followed by a metal smacking sound and a yell from Cyborg.

Raven groaned and tried to push herself up. Her hands fumbled on something that wasn't quite as solid as the ground..

"Ugh." She opened her eyes, letting them focus. She brought up a cuffed hand to wipe her eyes when she abruptly paused. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Was her skin really… gray?

Quickly, she grabbed a lock of hair, delighted to feel the short silky violet hairs.

"Starfire!" Raven yelled, almost in happiness.

The other girl across the room had just pushed herself away from the table. She was still focusing with the light as her back throbbed. The first thing Starfire spotted was the distance to the floor… it was so much further…

Red hairs hung down in her face and in a burst of happiness the Tameranian blew them out of the way. "I am me!" She twirled around unexpectedly, hugging herself in her overflow of joy.

"Raven?" There was a soft mutter near the girl's ear and Raven turned her head. She had forgotten she had landed quite forcefully on someone.

Robin, adorned in his typical mask looked quizzically at her. Raven was nearly sitting on him, but the boy had braced his arms against the floor to keep himself up. Raven might have smiled if the weight of what he had done had not come slamming back at that instant.

Her expressions quickly became dark and the telekinetic girl jumped to her feet. Robin, under her harsh gaze, also got up backing up a few steps.

"Look Rav-"

"Oh no." She put out a hand to stop him (black tendrils floated at her fingertips making the bondage on her wrists fall). She stepped forward and he took one back. "Don't even try to reason."

Cyborg had grabbed Beast Boy at her sudden temperament and moved away toward Starfire behind the table. Cyborg wanted to draw as little attention to himself as possible while she was venting…

"Raven I didn't-" He took another faltering step back as she proceeded on him.

"Didn't what? Think?" She growled, one of the chairs at the table was picked up and thrown at the back wall (the other three ducked). "At least if you were going to bring _him_ in here you should have been more careful!"

Robin frowned finally, taking offense at her accusations. "I was careful!" He yelled back, leaning back toward her trying to take control of the situation. "And it wasn't MY idea to bring him in here."

"Then whose was it?" She raised an eyebrow, her temper still fuming.

Robin shut his mouth. He shouldn't rat them out…

His mind searched for another name quickly.

Raven drew her conclusion from his silence, she rounded on the other three before he could come up with a painfully obvious lie.

"You two." She seethed, her tone every bit accusing.

Beast Boy shrank behind Cyborg, dissolving instantly out of sight. Cyborg opened his mouth to try and defend himself. Raven swished her hand, and the table separating them slid out of the way and crashed into the sidewall.

Cyborg cringed at the crunch of metal… he could only imagine the same treatment for himself. "Raven, you just need to calm down and think rationally…" Cyborg tried to pacify her first, if he could get the anger out of the way she could start seeing much clearer.

"No." She started forward, the magic on her fingertips sparking. "I want you to answer me; why did you bring a damn villain into the tower and not put the proper safety precautions in place?" Her voice was sour now as she looked him in the eye.

"I did, but somehow they-" Cyborg was searching for words out of the air, he had never been at the receiving end of Raven's anger and found it increasingly hard to keep her at bay.

"Yes, well what good that did you." She frowned at the taller boy before spinning on the spot to stop Robin in his track.

Robin had planned on sneaking up on her if she decided to go after Cyborg any more. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do with his hands still fastened behind him, but maybe he could reach a bird-a-rang…

"And you…" She looked at him oddly, the anger being pushed away for something a little more foreign. She moved toward him, feeling his presence wary of her. To her steps, he began to back down again.

He worked on the cuffs as she got closer. He didn't know what she was planning, but he didn't feel like trusting that look she had.

"Starfire." She called just as Robin had backed into the wall. There was a stiff air of attention behind her. "If you can get your fingers just under the door, it should come up with a good pull."

Starfire shuffled toward the door with the other two. Raven was acting rather peculiar… but she wasn't going to say something if they could get out. She kneeled where the entrance was and felt along the floor crease for a small bit of leverage.

Halfway down the door there was a small part that jutted out too far, just enough for her to curl her fingers under. She took a breath before wrenching up quickly with a burst of her Tameranian strength.

The door cracked and folded in on itself as though it were a vertical blind. Starfire was showered in white dust and metal pieces, but the hallway opened in front of her.

"Call me when you find them." Raven called, her back still to them keeping Robin in place.

Starfire shook her head of dust, looking back at the two warily. Was it really safe to leave Robin in her clutches?

She had a momentary flashback of their breakup. She blinked hard to still any tears and without a second thought, ducked under the door and into the hall. The other two followed with just as little concern for the boy.

* * *

They were alone. This notion made Robin even more anxious to get away. If he could sidestep so carefully…

He moved slightly to the side and tried to step forward. Raven was quicker, and had stepped over and forward making him veer back. The wall was now at his back and his arms were somehow between the two.

It was strange for him to be stuck there. He usually wasn't one to submit to influence…

"Raven." He kept his voice stable and commanding, enough of this… they had criminals to catch.

"Why didn't you listen?" Her voice was curiously soft from the fury she had just previously been raising.

Robin snapped his eyes back to her. "What?" His mind was searching for what she was talking about. He didn't listen about the criminal?

"Starfire." She reminded him, looking slightly perturbed. _Oh, right._

Robin now had an overwhelming urge to get away… was it hot in there or what? He tugged his hands behind his back urgently. "We should go get Mod and Control Freak."

Robin attempted to inch forward hoping she would step back in the need for her personal space. She kept her ground and Robin only accomplished closing more of the distance between them, effectively screwing up the situation further.

His breathing came a little too quick and the boy was annoyed how nervous he was. She was just trying to mess with him… that was nothing to get so unsettled for.

A heartbeat passed and the strangest thing happened. There was a twitch of a smile on her lips before a challenging look took its place. She raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder.

Robin looked at her guardedly. This wasn't like her, not at all.

"Stupid boy." She muttered, pulling her hand back and shaking her head. Then, with a whirl of her corset dress she had turned and exited the room.

Robin stood a moment dazed and confused. He went to give another tug at his bondage, only to find it was gone.

Not knowing exactly what to think, the Boy Wonder hurried out of the room after Raven.

* * *

Robin caught up with her just as she was starting down the stairs. "Hey," He called lightly as he strode beside her. She keep her downward ascent without giving him a glance.

"We should try and see if they've found the two of them yet." She said automatically and held her hand out for his communicator.

"Wait, can I ask what just happened back there?" Robin talked as he unhooked the gadget from his belt.

"You can, but that doesn't mean you'll get an answer." Raven replied mystically in her business tone.

To Robin it sounded as though he'd just been snuffed. He handed her the communicator as they cleared the stairs.

Ignorant to Robins growing confusion (or maybe she just wanted him to suffer) she flipped it open and dialed up Cyborg.

A moment later the boy appeared. "Status report?" Raven asked.

"We've secured all the higher levels, but most of the security is down. There's a major virus in the systems. We're heading to the living room now." In the background Raven (and Robin who was leaning over to see the screen) could see the familiar rooms passing behind them.

"Okay, we'll be right behind you. Keep us posted." Raven nodded and snapped the device shut. Robin backed away immediately as she handed it back. "Do you know how to reboot the main system?" Raven had finally turned her attention to him.

Robin thought back through his memory. When the tower had been built Cyborg had told him a little about the engineering…

"I might be able to with the encryption codes."

"I guess that'll do. Cyborg can help if you need it." Raven's mind was working, her eyes had become unfocused. She glanced up at the ceiling still thinking.

"Me? You aren't helping?" Robin waved a hand to try and draw the mystic back.

"I'll get you there." She turned to face him, her eyes looking over his features. Before he could speak she extended her arm, palm up. Her power flared around them as Robin placed his hand in hers. Her powers enveloped the two of them.

In the shape of a giant black raven the two vanished up through the ceiling.

Ta-da! So now they are themselves again…-whistles innocently-

Aww, I'm sorry to a few of the Rob/Star fans I had. Robin is a bit insensitive at times… he'll get his punishment. Anyway I wanted to thank any R/S shippers for reading at least this far and enjoying my writing. Maybe I'll write something for those shippers eventually…

A thousand thanks to my beta Sara Cabbage Patch, for making the chapters readable, hehe.

Lovely -occasionally threatening- reviews, thanks everyone!

-Dragonslayer527


	15. Zinothium

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.

NOTE: Everyone is now referred to normally.

Chapter 15: Zinothium

Beast Boy scuttled in the form of a small mouse down the hall. His nose twitched ever so often as he beadily looked for the two villains.

He crawled further down, turning the corner slowly to see a set of stairs leading down to the main living room. The changeling froze; ears, eyes and nose working as he checked over the area.

It looked pretty much vacant. The lights wre on, illuminating the area… but other than that there was no human life. With a small rodent sigh, Beast Boy turned to venture back to the other two.

The sound of elevator doors opening made him stop.

The green animal scooted back against the wall, watching carefully as Mad Mod stepped out of the elevator, grinning wildly. He seemed to be taking his time, as he strode into the room.

He stopped when he was at the main computer. "Bloody machine." He shook his balding head, running a hand across the keys. "Who knew Moddie's opportunity would present itself." He chuckled to himself before moving over to the couch.

Beast Boy had been about to retreat when heavy footsteps pounded past him and down the stairs. His heart leapt into his throat… and for a second he though his rodent body might have gone into shock.

Control Freak bound down the last of the stairs, his arms full of…well, Beast Boy couldn't make them out yet. He surprised Mad Mod as well, because the old man turned around wickedly fast in alarm.

When he spotted his partner, he heaved out a sigh.

"When I found the room… I figured these could be useful." Control Freak dumped the contents from his arms onto the couch seat. Mad Mod's eyes widened, as did Beast Boy's.

Control Freak had found the evidence room and he now had a stash of weapons from every villain they had faced.

With a tiny alarmed squeak, Beast Boy turned and ran.

* * *

Raven dropped Robin most heavily when they arrived at the B.R.A.I.N. room. Cyborg had most affectionately named it because it ran all the computer and energy programs of the tower. It stood for something long and technical Raven didn't care to remember.

Robin groaned, having landed hard on his tailbone. He looked up at Raven angrily for dropping him.

Raven gave him a blank look and shrugged before turning to the door. "What do you suppose is the best way in?"

"Couldn't you just create a portal through?"

"I don't know what's on the other side and it's dangerous to use my powers in uncharted territory." She traced a hand down the silver iron door.

"Oh." Robin got up, rubbing the sore tailbone, before moving over to Raven.

"Keypad won't work and the door is probably bolted." Raven moved to the small crease where the door and wall met.

"What about the wall?" Robin asked suddenly, looking down the paneled wall. It certainly looked easier to get past.

"Explosives will make too much noise." Raven bit her lip, thinking to herself.

"If I make a hole through, can you teleport us the rest of the way?"

Raven turned her attention to the boy, looking him over in a brief motion. "Yeah."

Robin grabbed a sharp ended bird-a-rang from his belt and immediately started hacking away at the wall. After a few minutes plaster pieces started falling away and a small indent in the wall was forming.

Robin had to hand it to Cyborg for his workmanship on the tower, as he continued lashing at the wall. His muscles began to strain after a while, but he continued at it.

Raven leaned against the wall a little further down watching him. He hadn't broken through yet, but she could tell he was already getting tired. Sweat rung across his forehead with the force he was using. His arm muscles worked in a rhythm that was getting tired with every hit.

At first she had enjoyed watching him carve away, pulling his weakening muscles as some sort of punishment. Served him right… didn't it?

And then she had to go and be reminded exactly why he was wasting his energy away carving the wall. So they could reset the security, take back the tower and put the two away.

But then she was reminded that it was his fault anyway.

Robin lurched back and brought the piece crashing tightly into the wall. The motion punctured a small hole into the other side, but managed to draw a large friction of pain up through his hand and arm. Breathing heavily, he leaned against the wall.

But he had done it for her and Starfire.

Raven's feet seemed to move forward of their own accord as her mind fought with itself on whether to forgive him or not. Before she knew what she was doing, she had pressed a hand lightly to his back.

His muscles slowly loosened under her palm, as black power diffused through her body and into his. When she was satisfied his muscles had healed, her power drew back.

A moment later she realized her arm was still on his back. She quickly drew away as Robin turned to look at her quizzically.

"Thanks." His voice was a different pitch than usual. Raven was sure he was giving her an odd look, but that mask hid away his eyes.

Her telekinetic tendrils ached to reach out and see exactly what that change in tempo meant.

Robin turned back to the wall and withdrew the bird-a-rang. It took only a few more hits before a quarter size hole appeared.

"There." Robin stepped back and swiped a hand across his forehead. He dropped the dull and dusty weapon and it clinked on the floor.

Raven moved forward and leaned a little to look through the space. She could see a large glowing generator, rigged to the center of a circular room. There was a small path from the door at her right to the generator computer and cameras (which may have doubled as lasers) hung up near the ceiling at convenient places.

The rest of the floor space beside the path was covered in wires that snaked like vines into and up the walls, disappearing from sight.

"All right." Raven spoke, backing up from the space. Robin placed a hand on her upper arm without having to be asked.

With a sifting black cover, the two slid through the wall.

* * *

Beast Boy was panic stricken by the time he got to Cyborg and Starfire. His words tumbled over themselves, as the two looked on worriedly.

"Could you slow down?" Cyborg put a hand on the boys shoulder to try and calm him.

Starfire bit her lip at the way her green friend was fumbling… he looked so very distraught.

"They…they got in the evidence room." Beast Boy was still breathing a little heavy from racing back to them.

Cyborg's eye widened and he swore a word that Starfire had never heard. She almost opened her mouth to ask before refocusing her attention. "They gathered evidence?" She asked, unsure why this was alarming.

"Weapons." Cyborg breathed, his expression had gone far off as though he were thinking. "Damn." He leaned against the wall, feeling a small spell of fatigue. He pulled up his arm, suddenly hitting Robin's number… their situation had just gotten worse.

* * *

Robin landed on his feet, though she still wasn't very gentle and the boy tripped forward over a rather large wire.

Raven turned her head away to hide a spot of amusement, as she started toward the main computer. "I suppose you should call." She called back

When Robin caught his balance he went to send her an ungrateful look, only to find her back turned. Was all this _really_ necessary?

He mentally bashed himself over the head… though she'd never admit it, Starfire was Raven's best friend. She was a tad protective over her. And when he had-

Robin stubbed his toe, having not been looking where he was stepping. "For the love of-"

His communicator took that moment to ring. He rolled his eyes exasperated and grabbed the device. Raven leaned against the computer and watched him.

"Hey." Robin greeted when Cyborg appeared on the screen. "I was just about to call you, I need the en-"

"We have a problem." Cyborg cut him off.

Robin looked at the boy better. Come to think of it…he did look a little sickly. A bad feeling stirred in his stomach. "What?" He asked, hearing the light steps of Raven coming toward him. She must have noticed the seriously faltering pitch to his voice.

"They got into the evidence room." Cyborg frowned across the connection, wiping a hand across the back of his neck.

Robin swallowed recalling the items he had accumulated. That was… a _big_ problem. He cursed, earning a look from Cyborg. "We'll be right down, can you send the encryption codes real quick?"

Cyborg looked dazed a moment before he nodded. "Hurry." With that, his face disappeared.

The screen blipped when the information was downloaded. Robin took an unsteady breath and turned to Raven.

She scowled at him unkindly. "Idiot."

"How was I supposed to predict this?" Robin shot back, tired of her abuse. He brushed past her toward the main computer.

"Maybe you shouldn't have kept an entire room of _weaponry_." Raven followed him, her own temper picking up.

"_Evidence_." Robin hissed, stopping toward the input computer. "And it was for investigation purposes."

"Now it can be used for 'elimination of the titans' purposes." Raven crossed her arms. Robin crooked his head in her direction.

"Will you just stop? It's not like I don't have enough guilt." He sighed giving her a long look. When he began to turn back, she spoke.

"I don't think you do." Raven's voice was crisp and strong. Robin paused, his hands clenching tightly to keep him from turning at her with anger. When the communicator in his hand made a small noise of distress, he loosened one hand.

"You don't understand." Robin had tilted his head ever slightly so he could see her face. His expression was an odd one and he turned away before she could examine it.

"You're right." Raven spoke while Robin plugged his communicator into the main computer and booted it up. "I don't get why you would go to all this trouble to fix Starfire so you could have her back and then you go and dump your relationship down the drain."

Robin listened, his muscles stiffly hitting the keys, his mind worked much faster.

"You're not an impulse guy. Everything you do is highly thought out and logical… and then you go and do this." Raven was just behind him now, as he tried very hard to not show any reaction to her words.

There was a stretched silence as Robin kept working, his mind was far away from the task at hand. Keystroke after keystroke was the only noise. Codes were entered as the system was slowly brought back online.

"Why?" Raven's voice sounded finally. It was deliberately delicate.

Robin hit the enter key, finishing the rebooting process. He turned to his companion slowly, returning the communicator to his waist. "I wish I knew."

He brushed past the girl back to the door to leave. Raven moved after a moment of documentation… when she had time later, she would analyze what had just transpired.

But for now… she strode over to the boy and pressed a hand to his shoulder. The two vanished.

* * *

The three (with the aid of Cyborg's finger cam) observed the two villains who were currently plotting in their living room.

The two were almost sickeningly merry while they fondled over the treasures.

Control Freak's remotes…Red X's stolen microchips… Gizmo's bombs…Trident's broken trident… Mad Mod's statue… Warp's stolen time transporter… plenty of Slade's old weapons… the Puppet King and his goods… vials of powder and goo…

Not to mention enough of Red X's Zinothium to blow up a neighborhood.

Mad Mod was currently examining a rather sharp discus that had previously been Slade's. A statue of himself sat on the couch beside him. "Ruddy lot to keep all of Moddie's things. Tough shot for them, eh?" He grinned to himself, poking the sharp tip of the weapon.

Control Freak was smiling as well. He had a pile of remote devices (including Puppet King's) piled beside himself and he was sifting through the collection of guns.

"Yeah," He clicked the safety off a larger black gun that had belonged to Chang.

"I do hope they fancy a bit of déjà vu…" Mod trailed off looking at the gun propped in Control Freak's arms. "What's that?"

"I do believe." Control Freak opened the breech of the mini-cannon where an empty chamber waited. He fumbled for a second through the mess of items around him. His hands closed over a small canister with a blazing red warning level. "That this beauty," He snapped the canister into place and slid it shut.

On the muzzle of the small cannon, a row of red blinking lights lit up.

"Fires Zinothium."

There was a devilish grin shared between the two.

Cyborg gasped for air his eyes glued to the broadcast. Starfire bristled beside him and there was a small noise from Beast Boy. Why was Robin even _keeping_ something like that?

He set his head back against the wall, it hit the wall with a thud.

When he opened his eyes, there was a black misty puddle growing just in front of him. It had gathered Beast Boy's and Starfire's attention as well.

Cyborg carefully pushed himself up with his useful hand just as Raven and Robin appeared from the portal.

"What's the news?" Robin asked as soon as the blackness had cleared.

Cyborg looked back at him both flabbergasted and angry. "They have a Zinothium gun."

Robin stared at the older boy for a few seconds. His face looked so worn and tired. "You're sure?" Robin tried cautiously.

Cyborg raised his arm, giving Robin a look at the small transmitting screen. The two villains were now closer together, discussing something in hushed voices.

Robin caught the familiar sight of one of Chang's old guns in Control Freak's gloved hands. He swallowed hard, hating himself even more.

He stepped back, his attention to his team mates falling away. He had failed them, really failed them this time.

Robin made few to little mistakes. It was how he was taught, it was how he lived.

But, those blue-moon mistakes he made were always huge. His perfection only accented the fact. He had backed into the opposite wall without noticing a thing.

Raven was watching him worriedly. She didn't like the strained look his mouth had… he looked so far away.

"Rob?" Cyborg asked, leaning forward just a little. He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. Starfire stepped up, worried now as well. Gingerly, she touched his arm.

The action made the ghostly boy immediately spring back. Without a word or explanation he turned and headed down the hall opposite from where the villains had taken up occupancy. Starfire had jumped back at the action, murmuring a small mewling of surprise.

"Dude?" Beast Boy input. The four watched their leader stalk down the hallway before he turned down another corridor and out of sight.

Raven straightened her cloak when it looked like none of the others were going to attempt a venture after him. "Try luring the two out of the tower." Raven spoke to Cyborg, before dashing, in a flurry of dark blue fabric, after her leader.

* * *

Raven grabbed Robin's arm just before he ascended up another set of stairs. With a vigor of force, she spun him around.

He looked as though he had been expecting it.

"What was that all about?" She looked him over. Whatever had previously been going through his mind was gone now. He had the inset of a determined leader once again.

"I've messed up." He spoke calmly, but kept his gaze looking down the hallway and away from her.

"So fix it."

"Yeah…" He trailed off half-committed.

Raven had an itching urge to grab his chin and force him to look at her. She batted it away, keeping her hands firmly fisted at her side.

"Robin, stop it." She demanded almost strongly.

He didn't reply and his gaze remained down the hall.

"What's wrong with you, you're always coaching us to keep going. Don't believe your own advice?" Her voice was spiteful now. Raven was hoping her offense would get a rise out of him.

It worked perfectly. "I'm not giving up." His voice was achy, as though he were holding back.

He just needed a little more encouragement. "Yeah, you were just abandoning us. Or was I confusing the self-pitying radiating from you as something else?" She planted a smug look on her features, one eyebrow raised.

Robin snapped his head to look at her. There was the anger. "I would _never_ abandon my team." He started forward, closing the distance with his fury. "And yes, I did make a mistake, but stop being so damn critical and pessimistic."

"Mistake_s._" Raven corrected him.

"Yes, MANY." His voice was raising now. "But I was trying to fix everything! You were so perturbed with the whole body switching thing… and things with Starfire were becoming strained, so yes, when Cyborg brought them in… I allowed it."

"It didn't really help in the long run did it?" Raven brushed a hand on his shoulder, feeling his anger seep away.

"No…" Robin put a hand over hers, just as she was about to remove it. The mystic froze, unsure with this new physical contact. "So, I've got a plan, you ready?" He carefully grabbed her hand, lowering it off his shoulder as they spoke.

Raven kept her eyes off his face and her hand that was currently stuck in his. Ah yes, this was why she never made physical contact if she couldn't help it. "It's nice to hear Robin's back."

"Isn't it?" He let go of her hand, giving her the faintest trace of a smile. There was a moment of awkward stillness before Robin straightened up. "C'mon then."

Much to Raven's detest, he grabbed her wrist, leading her all too quickly up the stairs and down yet another hall.

"You knew I'd follow didn't you?" Raven called as she was dragged, the scene had just rewound itself in her mind.

Robin didn't answer her, instead he shot her a slick grin and rounded a sharp corner.

Boy, I had to do my research for this chapter. For all the items in the evidence room… I have to have it accurate.

Thank you all _so_ much for the reviews, makes me so delighted to find my mailbox attacked, hehe.

Beta love to the most awesome Sara Cabbage Patch.

-Dragonslayer527


	16. Shatter

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.

NOTE: Everyone is now referred to normally.

Chapter 16: Shatter

Cyborg tried to contact Robin once again. His communicator was responsive, but the boy wasn't picking up.

The three were still camping in the hallway trying to find a way to disperse the villains out of the tower.

"I've got it!" Beast Boy whispered for the fifth time, his eyes lightening up.

"It can't use a lifetime supply of cheese either." Cyborg replied automatically.

Beast Boy sighed, leaning back against the wall thinking once more.

Starfire examined her nails in a worried manner. Raven and Robin had been gone a while without contact… what if something had happened to them? Even if Robin and herself hadn't been in the best of graces she still worried over him.

But Raven had gone to find him and she wouldn't allow anything to happen to him.

Finally there was a small return signal on Cyborg's arm. The three perked up, moving closer so they could see the transmission.

"Cyborg, listen carefully." Robin appeared, looking much more composed than earlier. Cyborg examined their backdrop… he looked to be outside. "The electricity is going to go down for a second, then Mod and Control Freak will be removed from the tower. The encryption codes have been reset so you'll need to reboot the tower's security."

"Well I'm near the main living room computer when are you going to-" Cyborg glanced down the hall before returning his attention.

"Now." Robin's face vanished and the connection was dropped. Cyborg hit the off button and pulled himself to his feet.

"Let's hope this works." He smiled grimly at the other two. Starfire thought he looked rather strained before the lights shut off, leaving them in darkness.

* * *

Control Freak and Mad Mod were discussing exactly what to go after first. Each with their own… ambitions, it took a little haggling.

"We could start with the banks of Jump City and work from there." Control Freak slid a hand affectionately down his gun.

"What about the snots?" Mad Mod raised an eye up to the ceiling where floors up the Titans were supposedly locked up.

"Quick elimination?"

"Don't be forgetting the disappearance of this lot won't go unnoticed." Mod grabbed his statue and placed it on the floor to make more room on the couch.

"I think we could have substantial funds by the time that pulls through." Control Freak grinned. "And with enough cash… we're untouchable."

"Mmm, quite right." Mod pushed his glasses back up as he leaned back in the chair.

"We should probably-" Whatever Control Freak was about to suggest was lost, the lights flickered off and there was a dying hum of a generator.

"Smashing." Mad Mod grabbed in the dark for the array of weapons they had.

"Careful, the power just don't go off by itself." Control Freak grasped his gun more tightly and placed a few smaller ones into his belt rungs.

The two villains stood with their weaponry, only the moon sliver that hung in the sky provided light. "C'mon, we should check on them." Control Freak called and began shuffling towards the stairs. Mad Mod attempted to follow in the dingy night.

The last of the light disappeared, causing the two to turn toward the large windows. There was a giant wave of black.

"What the-" Control Freak aimed his gun, unsure of whether the thing was substantial enough to shoot.

"Bloody hell." Mad Mod was looking at the ground. A seeping black mist had closed in around them. It was like quicksand, with the two quickly sinking through the floor. The two struggled against the mass, but their attempts did nothing but to quicken their sinking.

With the sounds of profane and accented curses, the two were pulled down through the floor.

* * *

Cyborg ran with thundering footsteps down the halls, using his robotic eye to scour through the darkness. Beast Boy was perched precariously as a small lizard, clinging to his shoulder.

Starfire was being dragged after him.

He dashed down the stairs, stopping at the large computer that had been turned off.

The rest of the room was empty. He breathed out, relieved. Somehow Robin had pulled it off.

He hit the button to boot up the computer and tapped his fingers impatiently while it went through its waking process.

Starfire massaged her wrist standing off to the side. Beast Boy appeared beside her a second later, greener than normal. The changeling (using the light from the booting computer screen) looked across the vacant area. There were still articles from the evidence room on the sofa and the floor.

Beast Boy frowned at the great amount that was still missing.

Cyborg entered his old pass code quickly at the launch screen and the computer went into loading for a second time. There was a tense silence while they waited.

Finally when the machine had fully loaded, Cyborg began his rapid precession of typing, changing files and resetting codes. He finished by putting the cameras back online.

"Alright." He cleared his throat, putting in a command to pull up the outside camera footage.

Beast Boy moved back over to the screen and Starfire shifted her attention as well.

The image was patchy at first and it crackled in the silence like a painful audio glitch. Then it smoothed, taking in the celestially shadowed landscape.

Cyborg typed in a command to zoom in, a bit of movement had just caught his eye.

The image grew on the screen. A mystic. A boy with a rather flashy cape.

There was a glint of metal and a discharge of a gun.

Cyborg cursed and took off running. Starfire cried out, taking flight and hurried after. Beast Boy eyed the few weapons still on the living room couch…

* * *

The transportation was…difficult. Raven's powers didn't work very well against those who didn't want to be teleported. The two villains were overwhelming her mind with their shouts, berating, and overall pushing away from her.

The four ended up crashing unpleasantly just outside the tower in the slightly dewed grass.

Raven for once landed hard on her tailbone, Robin just beside her on his side.

She could hear the scuffle of the other two a few feet away. Robin sat up, obscuring her view (although there wasn't much view, the clouds had splotched out the moon).

There was a sound of something like a click and Raven was suddenly floored. She knew Robin had just twisted and tackled her to the ground, but it wasn't until the pronounced shot of a gun did she realize why.

The bullet, or whatever had been shot, missed the two by inches.

Raven could only think sardonically how this was probably the second time Robin had saved her hide. She might have to thank him later.

Raven looked up slightly to the boy who was still pinning her to the dewy grass. One of his hands was on her shoulder, the other had shifted to just behind her head to keep her from hitting her head on the rather hard ground. The blazing white of his mask looked down at her concerned.

The mystic moved her mouth, forming her words and drawing her power. They had to create distance… or risk being shot at again.

The two vanished in a puddle of black dust

* * *

Robin and Raven tumbled to the ground a little ways off. Raven's concentration was still a bit shaken and she could feel it in the bruise that was developing along her tailbone.

She could feel the heat from Robin beside her and quickly pulled herself up. The mystic offered her hand to Robin.

Robin was only aware of the cold of her skin in the darkness. All of his other senses seemed dulled after the night's events. "Thanks." He said, feeling around for his communicator.

"I should be thanking you." Raven responded solemnly. Her head was bowed when Robin finally looked up.

"It's fine." Robin brushed her off and checked the inside pocket of his tux for the missing communicator.

"No, that's twice." Raven stated. Her violet hair hung messy and her pale skin was smeared with splotches of dirt.

Robin gave up on his search, watching her with a sort of wonderment. Raven was always resolute and calm in everything she did. She never looked back and never looked down. Of everyone, she was one to always hold her head high, uncaring of the rest of the world.

He found it curious she should be looking down now. It made her look almost… small.

Small was a word he had never associated with the Azarian girl. Her telekinetic powers and fierce attitude had wiped "small" clear out of her description.

"Raven, you've saved me before…" Robin prompted. He didn't like whatever was going through her head.

"Yeah." She turned her gaze to meet his. "There must be something wrong with me."

She stated it so plainly, it sounded to Robin as though they we're discussing plain facts.

"What..?" Robin was regarding her with more caution by the moment. He wasn't sure what was going on… but surely it was important. He glanced through the night to ensure they were still alone.

Whatever was going on with her needed to wrap up quick, before the villains decided to get themselves either back in the tower, or off into Jump City.

Raven wasn't sure what she was talking about, or even why she was talking. If she hadn't been trained so hard, she might have squirmed from the overflow of emotions running through her.

It felt disgusting, all of them suddenly smashed inside her, she couldn't believe normal people dealt with this on a normal basis.

They had been under tight lock and key and for them to barge out now was very… odd. Nothing even truly horrible or tremendous had happened, she couldn't understand it.

Her blank expression must have changed for a moment because Robin stepped closer and pressed a cautious hand to her shoulder. "You okay?"

Her insides wretched uncomfortably and she thought she might be sick. Raven, in her entirety of living had never been sick… and it only worried her more.

Quickly, she stepped back from him as though he burned.

Raven tried to remember the last time she had meditated… it had to be a little before the whole body switching mess.

"I-" Raven grimaced at the ailing feeling inside her. So unaccustomed to the _feeling_… though there wasn't the worry of Trigon… she still needed meditation. For her entire life she pushed them away and now to be taking them in… it was tearing at her stable condition.

Starfire must have allowed them leeway while occupying her body because her mind was used to… Raven couldn't even think it.

She was vaguely aware that there were villains to fight and Robin to pacify… but her mind overwhelmed itself.

Raven gripped her stomach, feeling queasy. She stepped back again, her steps strangely faltering….

"Raven? Oh…God, Raven are you okay?" Robin voice was close… oddly close.

Actually, so was he. There was a humanly warmth wrapped around her.

Robin was…she quickly pulled away from him, frowning at him. She didn't remember why he was…embracing her… but it made her insides tighten.

What was _wrong_ with her?

"I'm fine." Raven held out a flat palm to keep him away. She focused on slowing her breathing to calm her heart beat. She needed to slow down so she could rationalize her mind. She couldn't have her memory lapsing like that.

Robin was bewildered. Completely. She had started looking unwell, stepping away from him woozily. For a moment she seemed to collapse and Robin had rushed forward to grab her.

And then she was pushing him away and telling him she was **fine**?

"Talk to me Raven." Robin commanded, staying where he was. Everything about her was warding him from coming any closer.

"I… I haven't meditated."

Robin recalled all the times she had stressed the importance of meditation. She used it to keep away Trigon and emotions.

Her emotions must be rebelling by now, having Raven not visited Nevermore in such a lengthy manner of time.

"You're feeling?" Robin asked.

Raven frowned disgusted. "It's not a pleasant experience."

"Then why.." Robin stepped forward.

Raven tensed. "Don't." She warned.

"Why?" Robin moved forward again. If she was feeling then why wasn't he allowed near… his mind was compiling a list of reasons that appeared like search results.

"I'm unstable… you… could be hurt." She had wrapped one hand around her stomach, the other still attempting to keep him at bay. "I just need a few minutes… I'll be fine."

Her voice was jumping and her composure was slightly slumped. She clearly looked anything but fine.

"Go find the others, I just need a few minutes." Raven was brushing him off cleanly. Robin weighed his options. It was probably dangerous to leave Raven in her state with villains nearby… but on the other hand his communicator was gone and there was no telling what the villains had done in their absence.

There was a hard look exchanged between the two. Robin sighed. "Fine, but I'll be right back."

Raven nodded, watching as the boy turned and sprinted, fading out of sight in the dark.

When she was sure he was gone, her legs collapsed underneath her and she fell to the grassy earth in a fevered mess.

Um. School started so it may be leaps between chapters, though thankfully we are getting to the end. And here we have a break through of emotions. Her reaction is based on a human reaction from deprivation to overabundance: terrible sickness.

Please review.

Praise as always to mah beta Sara Cabbage Patch.

-Dragonslayer527


	17. Point Blank

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.

NOTE: Everyone is now referred to normally.

Chapter 17: Point Blank

Control Freak and Mad Mod moved in near the tower where the camera could not see them. It had been obvious, once they had been transported, that the Titans had escaped.

The tower had powered back up, followed by the static sound of the security system coming back online.

Mad Mod pulled his foot out of the wet mud in disgust. "How could you miss by blooming _inches_?" The man shook his head, pulling out a weapon he had stuck in his back pocket.

"How was I to know he was going to play the hero?" Control Freak still held his gun protectively, eyes scanning the area for their opponents. Mad Mod turned to give him a dry look.

Control Freak sensed the eyes on him and grunted, sliding further down against the tower. "C'mon we need to find a way off Titan territory."

"Now how do you suppose we do that? You couldn't even hit the lot of them at close range." Mod added sardonically following Control Freak.

Control Freak quickly rounded on his supposed partner. "Me? You didn't even fire!"

"Dear Moddie couldn't get a clear shot around you!" Mad Mod pushed his glasses up his nose, his white hair earning him his namesake.

"I bet you couldn't even see, you old man." Control Freak hissed, propping his gun up incase he needed to make use of it. Mad Mod followed suit with his own.

There was a stretched bout of silence between the two, where arms were held at ready.

Finally Control Freak sighed and lowered the mini cannon. "This is why villains fail, we start clashing with each other even before the heros even arrive."

Mad Mod lowered his gun as well. "Quite right, how silly of us." He grinned in an odd manner. "So how's about we get off this rubbish of an island?"

Control Freak jerked his wrist in a quick motion, crackling the bone there. "I think I've got a plan…" He motioned to the left.

The land was dark and Mad Mod had to wait for the luminosity of the moon to see what the other man was pointing at.

A distance from them, not completely unreachable, a figure sat crumpled on the damp island grass.

* * *

Robin pulled a grappling hook from his belt under the ragged tux he was still wearing. With a perfect shot, it caught on the ledge of one of the higher windows. Instantaneously it began to draw up, pulling the boy briskly up the building.

Thoughts were rushing through his mind fighting for the number one priority. He had to locate Cyborg and-

_Damn it._

Going up Robin had glimpsed in a window to see the glimmer of a metal man take the staircase down. Robin grabbed a bird-a-rang and sliced the line that was pulling him up.

And he was falling.

Quickly locating another hook, he estimated the distance and shot it.

It stopped him just quick enough to suspend the boy meters off the ground. Annoyed already with the way his luck was going, he spliced the second line. He dropped, with the grace equal to a cat, to the wet ground.

That didn't stop him though. He strolled around to where Cyborg would be emerging from the tower and hit the security code to open one of the outer doors.

He could hear thundering footsteps before he spotted a familiar lime green glow.

"Woaah!" Cyborg called, skating to a stop at the sight of their leader. Starfire floated just over the boy's right shoulder, hands engulfed in green glow.

"You are unharmed!" She called, seeming to have forgotten their earlier situation.

"Yeah, where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked observing the one missing Titan.

Cyborg twisted around looking back the darker hall. There was a shuffling sound like footsteps, before Beast Boy rounded the hall.

"Sorry!" The boy puffed, hunching over to catch his breath.

Cyborg opened his mouth to ask why he hadn't just turned into an animal, when Robin's voice drew them back. "Where's Mad Mod and Control Freak?"

"Man, we saw the four of you on the camera and came running." Cyborg watched Robin quickly look over his shoulder at the rustle of wind, noticing the missing mystic. "Where's Raven?"

Robin opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He didn't want to discredit Raven for the one time she couldn't defend herself. "Scouting outside."

"Raven is without company?" Starfire asked alarmed. Her hands flittered brightly for a moment.

"Robin there are _two_ villains out there! You just can't send Raven out-" Cyborg started to protest, already angry for this lapse of judgment.

"She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself or I wouldn't have left her." Robin interrupted.

Cyborg caught the slip in his voice indicating something was wrong. "Why wouldn't she be capable?" He stepped forward.

"I'll go get her, you three find Mad Mod and Control Freak." Robin abruptly changed the subject and turned his back, indicating the discussion was closed.

He stalked out the door and into the fresh air, hoping to get away from confrontation. The boy heard something shift just ahead of him in the dark but was too slow to react. Something clipped his side, leaving a burning mark through the tissue of his stomach.

"Aah," Robin slapped a hand to his side, the skin turned bloody under his hand. His steps faltered, his knees crunching into the dirt.

"Smashing!" There was a voice thick with English accent. A man with wild white hair stepped closer to the fallen Robin. His hand gun was pointed down at the boy's shoulder should he make a move.

Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy had rushed out after him, but were now standing stalk still.

Mad Mod grinned up at them. "Boy couldn't keep dodging bullets."

"You filthy European bast-" Cyborg had taken a step forward with rage, but stopped again when Mad Mod clicked the chamber of the gun. There wasn't a shot, but clearly a warning.

Starfire whimpered, still floating midair unsure of what to do. Beast Boy was behind Cyborg's hulking figure.

"Now none of you move a muscle, and we'll all be just dandy."

Robin heaved air into his lungs. He kept his fingers pressed tight to the wound, feeling lightheaded already from the blood loss. His senses were tingling with the overbearing presence above him, holding the gun.

He had a sickening feeling and wished he had never left Raven. How many mistakes and stupid things did he have to do before someone called him on it?

* * *

Raven fought down sickness for the third time, fingers digging into the thick earthly dirt with force. Her breathing was heavy, but it had slowed progressively.

She needed to visit Nevermore badly, but with villains running around she couldn't afford that luxury.

"Okay Raven." She muttered softly to herself, hoping her emotional selves were listening in as well. "You're perfectly fine. Nothing has happened." She exhaled a large breath and closed her eyes.

"There is no need for emotions. Perfectly centered…" She mumbled, her fingers slowly unweaving from the grass. "Robin will be back soon and-"

Something wound tightly in her stomach. Her senses were frayed and dangerously alert. What was going on? Someone must be in the area…

She bent over feeling as though she was finally going to throw up. Everything inside her jerked up suddenly.

Raven coughed deeply, hating herself for not being in control of her body… her _emotions. _She pushed her hair back behind her ears and sat back up, the sickness feeling was fading slightly.

"Don't move." There was a whisper at her ear and an icy metal muzzle pressed to the back of her neck. Raven felt all her muscles tense and then relax in one long wave.

This was just what she needed.

* * *

Robin stayed on the ground trying as best he could to assess the situation. Pain had been hard pressed to the back of his mind.

The other three Titans held their ground, unsure of the best way to get out.

Mad Mod held the weapon firm, he kept his eyes on the other three Titans, but seemed to be anxious.

"Waiting for something?" Robin asked, tightening his grip on his side with the words.

The British man flicked his gaze down to his captor a moment. "You'd be right 'bout that boy." He smiled in a cruel way, showcasing a rim of tea stained teeth.

Robin had a curling sensation prickle across his skin at the implication of what he could mean.

Cyborg was running every imaginable scenario through his head, while keeping tabs on Starfire and Beast Boy. The last thing he needed was them screwing the situation up any further.

Luckily Starfire was now firmly on the ground at his side and Beast Boy was cowering behind him. Now if he could only get Mad Mod to take the gun off Robin…

The was a movement of wind by the mechanical boy and he turned just in time to see Beast Boy slid out… with a gun poised.

Robin seemed to sense the movement and tilted his head away from the madman. It was an unlikely scene if he had ever encountered one. Mad Mod seemed to be bewildered as well, but he kept the muzzle digging into the Titan leader's shoulder for good measure.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg shouted in amazement and fright. Beast Boy held that gun tightly, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "You can't shoot him!"

Beast Boy didn't respond. He kept his aim perfectly on the villain. There was a whimpering from Starfire.

"Put the gun down or I'll shoot him and then turn the gun on you laddie." Mod warned, narrowing his own eyes.

A wide variety of curses sprung to Robin's mind. What the hell did he think he was doing? The boy's foolishness was going to get them both shot.

Beast Boy stayed as he was and Mod pushed the gun into Robin's skin for emphasis. There was a stretching moment where no one moved.

Before a decision could be made on either side, there was a scuffling noise of feet running on grass across from Cyborg and behind Mad Mod. "Robin!" Raven called, stopping abruptly as she came upon the situation.

Mad Mod, upon impulse had taken the distraction to grab another gun from his waist, twisting to point it at the intruder.

Raven was, once again, staring at the barrel of a gun.

Cyborg felt like bashing his head in, **repeatedly**. Him and Starfire were still standing beside a Beast Boy with a weapon aimed at Mad Mod. Mod now held a gun in each hand, one (shifting slightly) to point into the base of Robin's neck, the other poised to hit Raven.

Raven took it all in. Robin was bleeding, the thickness of plastered blood coated one hand. Beast Boy had gotten a hold of a gun somehow and was showing the carnal determination of his animal side.

And she had thought, when Control Freak came upon her, that she was in trouble…

The mystic licked her parched lips. All it had taken was a quick move on her part (courtesy of Robin's training sessions) to act immediately in dislodging the gun and knocking the nerdy villain out.

Robin was in a different sort of trouble. Injured, he wouldn't be able to dodge the bullet and from the look of it, his position seemed pretty stationary.

"Where is Control Freak?" Mad Mod asked finally, becoming edgier by the second.

"Unconscious a few yards off." Raven said it with her usual calmness. Robin watched her with scrutinizing eyes. She must have gotten over whatever she was… going through, because she was her usual composed coldness once more

Mad Mod's eyes widened a moment, staring at everyone all at once. He may have fire power… but he was still outnumbered. A cornered madman never made much fun though.

He held his weapons more stiffly, his eyes jerking at any movement.

Raven could almost sense it in the air, he was going to try and take down who he could before his own demise.

Robin's masked eyes were still boring in her direction, she tried to convey some kind of meaning to him. He was two steps ahead, already trying to get his legs underneath him without the man noticing…

Unfortunately, he wasn't sneaky enough. "Moddy swears it, just one more muscle boy!" He pressed the gun more firmly at Robin, who stopped.

There was a moment of stretching anticipation. It grew, elongating until it was about to snap. Raven readied herself to move. It stretched and…

Snapped.

There was a friction of movement, before a gunshot rang.

Mad Mod, who had been milliseconds from pulling the trigger himself nearly spun around. Beast Boy dropped his own weapon in alarm that it might have gone off.

Raven didn't have time to react. "I'm warning you this time. Don't move." There was a gun pressed to the side of her head.

Well this was just turning out to be a perfect day.

Mad Mod's expression softened once more with the appearance of his ally. The villain looked a little ruffed up, something like a black eye sprouting on the left side of his face, but he was standing.

"So where were we?" Control Freak addressed the group, gripping Raven's shoulder tightly so she could not move.

"Just 'bout to rid ourselves of these maggots." Mad Mod decreed, tilting his head to give Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy a heavy smile.

Beast Boy had cowered back behind the tin man, his weapon lost along with his courage. Starfire was clinging to his arm almost painfully, her eyes wide to take in everything at once.

Raven could see Robin tiring. She needed to get to him to instill some sort of healing before he passed out.

Maybe she could reach her powers out to him and-

Too late. Robin let out a long sigh and his form slumped over. Mad Mod, who had not been watching the boy, jumped with the movement, his finger clicking the trigger.

A shot exploded into the dirt. If Robin had still been sitting up he would have gotten a bullet straight into his neck.

Following it was silence. Mad Mod fumbled with his weapon trying to figure out whom to aim it at. Control Freak shook his head. "Let's go." His grip on Raven tightened a smidge as he took a step back. Raven was forced to step back with the villain.

Mad Mod turned to his accomplice once he had regained his composure. Quickly, he moved over to Control Freak, aiming his gun at the three.

* * *

In the scramble no one noticed Robin. With slow movements to challenge molasses, he reached for his belt. It was a little difficult seeing as the position he had fallen, but it could work.

The villains were starting to back out of the area with Raven. He needed to hurry… had to…

"Please!" Called Starfire abruptly as she stepped forward. Mad Mod aimed his gun keenly at her. "Would you not take me instead?"

The old man raised an eyebrow and Control Freak snorted.

Robin's finger touched a sharp cold piece of metal. His chest tightened in anticipation and his side roared at the tension. He had to bite his lip to stifle a moan that would give him away.

Carefully underneath him, he slid out the bird-a-rang. Starfire was almost standing beside him now. She kept trying to proceed on the three receding. The gun point seemed to have little effect on her.

"Not one more step love." Mod finally got tired of her stop-go. He in turn moved the weapon to point at Raven.

Robin could only watch this with one eye, but his stomach churned something foul. Any weaker a man would have made a noise from discontent. The boy clutched the weapon tightly, he only had one chance.

His foot twitched maybe a centimeter to touch Starfire. Casually her eyes swept down. He slid the bird-a-rang into her view.

The villains were conversing with each other and Raven was looking irate, but the trio had not noticed.

A glimmer of bright green passed over Starfire's finger tips. One shot…

Robin breathed in the earthly air. It smelled of dirt, ocean, and night. He had to get this right. For all the things he'd done wrong recently….

The weapon seemed to burn in his fingers. One, two…

Sorry it's been a while, school is all consuming... and my computer crashed… Been a bundle of fun round here. This was a chapter of death.. So hard to write..

Please review.

Praise as always to mah beta Sara Cabbage Patch.

-Dragonslayer527


	18. Bleed Part 1

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.

NOTE: Everyone is now referred to normally.

Chapter 18: Bleed

Part 1

Mad Mod had forced Raven in front of him to retreat off the island when a large wave of empathy overcame her. She stumbled a bit in the dew washed grass as the foreign emotions raked through her defenses.

There was something like suffering, confusion, hope…not to mention a few she wasn't entirely sure of their names. It had come strongly from behind her but Raven hadn't the chance to find the victim.

The second she had stumbled Mad Mod was on her, gun wavering dangerously and his glasses tilted precariously on his nose.

Control Freak was in front of her and he swung around quickly at some noise behind them. She could see his bewilderment and then shock…

There was a familiar swish of wind and something metal tore between her and Mad Mod. The British man screamed something fierce and another gun shot exploded through the varying silence.

Raven had half turned when something clipped into the back of her thigh. Immediately she knew it had to be where the bullet had landed. Gasping, she clasped a hand over the wound feeling the slippery substance begin to seep through her fingers.

Mad Mod was whining just beside her. Her eyes flickered up just a moment to see the man grabbing desperately at his hand. A lovely metal bird-a-rang protruded out of the flesh of his hand. That would have explained why the bullet hadn't gotten her where the man had been aiming for.

Carefully she sat down, pulling her legs in front of her so she could hold both of her hands on the wound on her back thigh.

Mad Mod had run a little ways off, still crying about his precious hand, a blood trail following him.

* * *

Robin hadn't meant to hit him with the weapon. It had been his intention to hit the gun and have it flung from his grasp.

The Boy Wonder had arched his arm back swiftly to throw it with his normally perfect precision.

He had forgotten however the pain that would rise up from that movement. His natural instincts fought his trained ones and before he could release the bird-a-rang it had changed course nearly a fraction of an inch.

It made all the difference in the world.

Raven was bleeding now, crouched down on the ground with her eyes tightly shut. Control Freak, who had turned around just as he threw the device was now advancing on him.

His weapon was raised in one hand and pulled another from somewhere on his backside. Robin didn't have the chance to breathe before the first one shot off.

It wasn't a bullet as he had been expecting. Instead what burned into his shoulder was a red laser.

And then he recognized the weapon from the evidence room.

Robin fell to his knees once more. Control Freak had fired the gun off once more, but missed as Robin had dropped.

That was the signal for the other three that had been held at bay.

Starfire rushed forward with enough fury on her fingertips to light the night to day. In flight she was the first to get at Control Freak.

She took a good swing at the man and he in turn was thrown back a fair distance. There was a thud when he landed and Starfire charged after him once more.

Cyborg ran over to Robin to quickly assess his wounds. The tin man flicked his hand at the changeling who transfigured quickly into a triceratops and charged after Mad Mod. The European man didn't even seem to notice the dinosaur as he grasped his hand to his chest and moaned.

Cyborg cursed blackly, the red laser had nearly broken through his shoulder to the other side. "All the muscle tissue is broken." He observed, hauling the younger boy up. Robin's fingers on that hand tingled unpleasantly and he gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Rae-" He managed to sputter.

Cyborg shook his head. Beast Boy appeared next to him a second later as a tiger, Raven clutching to his fur. She was still trying without much luck to keep her hands on the wound.

Beast Boy's green fur was already soaked in red. Robin felt so sick seeing all the blood. His was already soaking through his uniform and sliding down his skin…

"Rvn.." He tried to speak again, his head swirled around the situation. Was she okay? It was all his fault…

The guilt was settling deep into his stomach and mixing in with the sickness. Before he could help it Robin had leaned over (still much supported by Cyborg) and emptied what was left of his stomach into the grass.

All around were sounds of gunshots and star bolts. Occasionally a cry would cross the waves of the air.

Robin's vision was getting spotty when his sickness was done with. His legs wobbled underneath him a moment and then gave out.

Cyborg made sure to catch the boy before he fell. He motioned to Beast Boy to follow him quickly. Raven groaned and dug her nails into the green cat's fur.

Cyborg had never seen so much blood…

* * *

Starfire hit him. She tore and threw him and raged on. The Tameranian had never felt such a rush for destruction, she had never know such a reason to fight.

Control Freak wobbled on his feet. His face was beaten bloody and bruises and punctures were already raising on his skin from the star bolts.

Starfire was taking a beating of her own as well. Control Freak may have been out strengthened by the girl, but he hadn't kept missing her for long. The laser weapon had already cut off a chunk of her fiery hair, cut at her clothing and left grazing marks on her arms and legs.

There were bleeding in places, but it did not slow her attacking. If anything, it created a vengeance feeling that was foreign to such an innocent girl. In her mind she kept seeing the shots at Robin, Raven being lead away. Her friends, her only friends about to be stolen away from her by the evil they had been warding away all this time…

She tossed another star bolt and moved her arms carefully to reflect the next laser shot with the blood red bobbles on the back of her hands.

As expected he took fire upon her, only one shot clipping her boot.

The girl narrowed her eyes and made a quick spin in the air before turning to dive at the villain.

Control Freak let a small twisted sneer crawl like a slug onto his face. His hand moved quickly to a smaller gun he had just slid on the waistband of his pants.

With a slimy-ness that could only be copied by the foulest human beings, he whipped out the pistol and aimed it at an oncoming Tameranian princess.

* * *

Cyborg laid Robin down on one of the cleaner tables as Beast Boy tried to move Raven to an adjacent one. She was still conscious, though her eyes were looking rather faint. The mystic collapsed onto the bed, a red spot around her leg began to bloom on the white sheets.

Beast Boy resumed his human form in time to hear Cyborg cursing and stalking to the back of the room to a refrigerator type thing.

"Raven… what blood type are you?" Cyborg was reluctant to ask.

"None that this world would have." Her answer was muffled. Cyborg knew he should have started a blood bank for the aliens and Beast Boy. Their blood types were bound to be unique.

"What about Robin?" Cyborg called, unlocking the front of the refrigerator.

Raven searched her memory, resisting the meditative sleep she could feel her mind pulling her to. She had seen inside Robin once, now what was that blood type? That sleep was getting closer, it wanted to swallow and save her.

She shook her head. "I… I don't know."

The tone was different, it made Cyborg twist around to look at her. Raven collapsed back unconscious.

A gargled sound of annoyed frustration came from Cyborg as he grabbed a bag of blood labeled O. Beast Boy backed out of the way, biting his lip and worrying.

"She looks to be meditating though." Cyborg noted a little relieved in that assumption. If she could repair her own wounds, even just a little, he wouldn't need to worry about her odd blood type.

He moved to Robin's bed quickly and set the bag down. "Beast Boy, I need peroxide, some gauze, paper towels…" Cyborg trailed off already grabbing the tubing required to transfer the needed blood. He took a moment to feel for a pulse. Beast Boy scurried off to retrieve the items.

It was faint, but still there. He hooked the bag up to the stand upside down. Oh, he hoped this would work.

Cyborg didn't have a lot of experience in that area. Sure, he had read about it and all. He was, after all, the one to go to for any kind of medical advice. But reading about an operation and performing it were two entirely different things.

Beast Boy brought back an armful of gauze and paper towers, he carried a bottle of peroxide in each hand. Cyborg cracked his knuckles feeling a deep pattering in his chest.

"Shall we try this nurse?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow to his furry partner. Beast Boy swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Robin. He didn't look good at all…

**Oh man, this chapter really pulled me out of my writers block/slum. And yes, I did research blood transfusions. It's short because it's in 2 parts… but this was too tasty a cliff to pass up. **

Please review.

Praise and love as always to my beta Sara Cabbage Patch.

-Dragonslayer527


	19. Bleed Part 2

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.

NOTE: Everyone is now referred to normally.

Chapter 19: Bleed

Part 2

Control Freak's gun shattered the silence. Or it would have, had it gone off.

He had quickly aimed to pull the trigger only to find it locked. A curse fumbled off his lips, how stupid did he have to be to leave the safety on?

There wasn't time to fix that mistake. Starfire was on him in the moment the gun had jammed up. With a hefty left hook she hit him back before firing off a squad of star bolts after for good measure.

Control Freak scuttled across the ground to land on his stomach with a moan. The two guns were clutched tightly in his grungy hands even as he landed. He ground his teeth tasting wet dirt on his tongue, that little flying pixie was really getting on his nerves.

Starfire had backed off when he didn't immediately get up. Had she gone too far?

Being careful with little movement, Control Freak clicked off the safety of the gun that rested next to his head in the grassy area.

Starfire hovered a little closer. He still wasn't moving. Oh, why wasn't he moving?

Usually in battles Robin was there to ensure her she hadn't gone too far. The boy usually said they were not of the consciousness and that was okay. The Tameranian bit her lip with worry for Robin. They might have had a rough night, but…

She could not forget the looks on her friend's faces. The wounds that may not have worried any of the other four on the team seemed to be detrimental to the purely human boy.

A movement pulled Starfire out of her thoughts. Quick as she could, the girl threw herself sideways in the air. There was the expected gunshot.

It breezed by Starfire nicking her forearm. Had her reaction time been any slower-

She hadn't time to think it. Control Freak had somehow pulled himself to his feet and was continuously firing in her direction. He switched out between weapons, but his aim was wild.

It gave Starfire room to dodge the shots.

"C'mon pixie!" Control Freak called mockingly firing off the laser in a wide arm that Starfire easily avoided.

"Glorvex!" She called back assuming this 'pixie' was a demeaning term.

Laughing at her, Control Freak took another shot. He was closer, but she hovered far out of the way just in case. She watched him maneuver his weapons to follow her movement across the sky. It was an amazement in itself that he could see her in the blackness of the night.

She wondered why he was laughing. There were smears of dirt across his face followed by dark blotching and trails of blood. Starfire knew not all of Earth humor, but pain could not be something to laugh about!

After dodging a few more un-aimed shots she finally asked why he was laughing.

"My dear girl," Came a foreign voice from the opposite direction. A stab of pain darted into her lower back before Starfire could move. "It was a distraction." The second voice stepped forward and lowered his weapon.

Starfire gasped, feeling herself falling like those stars she was named for. Whatever had hit her hurt unlike any other pain she had endured.

The man pushed his glasses back in place as Starfire crashed to the ground. "There is two maggots left standing." He volunteered.

Control Freak grinned at his partner, pocketing the smaller gun. "I say we take them out and then hit the city."

Mad Mod grinned madly in response and started for the tower door that Cyborg had left open in his hurry with Robin.

* * *

Cyborg washed his hands in the basin watching the pink water run down the drain. His heart was still battering, trying to break the invisible barrier and bring his stomach with it into mutiny.

Robin's blood transfusion had gone as well as possible. Now he had just to wait for the body to incorporate the blood.

He dried his hands on a few old rags and turned back to tend to Beast Boy. Mid-operation the boy had fallen sick and taken to the opposite side of the room.

"How ya feeling?" Cyborg asked over his shoulder moving back toward Robin.

Beast Boy muttered something that might have been 'okay'. Cyborg drabbed a cotton swab with some peroxide and wiped Robin's wounds once more. It was very important they stay clean from bacteria.

The shot to his shoulder was clearly worse. It would be a hell of a stitching job to repair. Cyborg had to remove the boy's shirt to examine both injuries and when he had, the metal man had only found more.

His dress shirt was dirty and clotted with blood; Cyborg had assumed the blood was either from his shoulder or stomach. In actuality there were scrapes and scratches running the length of his torso.

Most were minor, requiring only a little cleaning and bandaging. There was a more obtuse one that ran across his collarbone that might requite stitching later.

It was simply painful to look at.

Shrugging to himself, Cyborg moved to get more bandages and some stitches. He might as well get it done while Robin was unconscious to the pain.

"What's taking Starfire so long?" Beast Boy had finally cleared his throat and spoke from across the room.

"I don't know." Cyborg responded wiping a scalpel across a disinfecting cloth. He then used it to clean off a pair of tweezers. "It worries me though."

Beast Boy got up and moved over to look at Raven. She was nearly hovering above the bed, her dress that had once been stunning was torn, dirty and bloody.. The blood had long stopped bleeding from her wound and Beast Boy wondered how far the healing had gone. "Want me to go check on her?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to start stitching him up, be careful though." Cyborg warned watching the green boy nod and exit the room. The scalpel in Cyborg's hand quivered a moment before he turned and threw it with inhuman force into the opposite wall. The action seemed to dissolve all the angry tension that had been building within himself.

He sighed and started removing the wrap he had put over the shoulder wound.

* * *

Starfire couldn't move in pain. It was fierce and when she moved her hand to it tenderly blood came off. It was so slippery, almost water-like.

The girl breathed in the dirt, having landed hard on her side. She was conscious enough to notice the villains enter the tower. A moan escaped her lips at her helplessness. She had to alert the other Titans…

She needed to…oh the pain throbbed with her heart beating… had to get up…

The Tameranian warrior clutched a handful of dirt trying to pull herself up. The action only tightened all her upper body muscles and her back shrieked in pain. Her chest coughed deeply, things were getting so dark…

* * *

Mad Mod and Control Freak were able to hear Beast Boy coming. In return they quickly hid themselves and watched the boy run past down the hall and down another staircase.

After the Titan was long gone the two grinned at each other before rushing upwards towards the infirmary room.

* * *

Cyborg had gotten through one whole stitch. The process was definitely harder that what he had read. It was slow progress, but at least it was some.

The wound had started bleeding again when the boy had stretched the skin to attach it together. It only made the operation thus harder. Swabbing his brow, Cyborg grabbed another stitch, using his tweezers to help in pulling to the two sections together.

The door Beast Boy had previously left through suddenly flew open. Cyborg, who had been leaning closely over Robin for precision had time only to look up.

He was thrown back and into the bed Raven had been occupying. The force made him topple the bed over, Raven fell to the floor with a thud not too far off.

Cyborg pushed himself to his feet to see a large metal filing cabinet running at him. He hadn't time for his cannon, he settled for crossing his arms in front of him to shield away the remote-controlled demon.

Control Freak and Mad Mod had burst through the door a little worse for wear, but it didn't seem to stop them. Mad Mod was now holding most of the weaponry, even with the gruesome metal stuck through his hand. Control Freak had found his loyal remote controls. Inanimate objects around the room started to move of their own accord.

Tin man was throwing punch and block and kick one after another. He had moved himself near Robin's bed to beat back a glass cabinet and a scalpel that was intent on the boy.

He was doing fair in pushing them back until another cry rose among the clatter of damage.

Mad Mod had moved across the room to Raven. He had all but forgotten her in his defense of Robin. Cyborg hated himself for his moment of mental forgetfulness.

Mad Mod had hauled her up brutally and in doing so must have rose Raven from her unconscious stupor. She twisted in his grip, unorganized black tendrils smashed across everything in her distress.

"Tah, tah dear." Mad Mod whispered still clutching the girl bruisingly to protect himself from her black fury. He materialized the gun once more from his pocket and aimed it at her chest, right to the heart.

Raven was not to be shot again. If she had to be pulled forcefully from Nevermore, someone was going to pay.

Her hands closed over the muzzle of the gun before Mad Mod could fire. She twisted it out of grasp with a cracking force. Mad Mod yelled out, it having been the hand still impaled by the bird.

Using the metal Raven whipped her arm around and hit the man in the temple with the metal handle. His grip on her loosened for a second and she leaked out.

Mad Mod stumbled back a few moments before finding himself looking at a giant wave of black. There was the sound of a demon choir in his ears and he tried to hold up his arms to keep it at bay.

There was nothing stopping Raven from her vengefulness. Her eyes narrowed and she pushed the black power at the man. It crashed over him, swallowing Mad Mod under the blanket of darkness.

"Tah, tah." She murmured while the black puddle cleaned itself up. When it had dissolved from the floor Mad Mod was gone.

Cyborg was slowly fighting his way to Control Freak now that it seemed Raven could care for herself. The villain was looking a little distressed at this turn of events. His smacked the buttons on his remote furiously, backing himself out of the room.

Raven glided over to Robin's bed. Blood was dripping over the wound from the attempts at stitching. She leaned closer to him blocking out the other battle that was quickly coming to a close.

Carefully, she placed a hand over the shoulder wound and the other over the one on his stomach. His chest was heaving slightly with breath, but it was getting less noticeable each time.

If she simply transferred her energy through her fingertips it probably wouldn't be enough.

She laid her palms flat on his skin. In her healing, physical contact allowed her to transfer more of herself. Robin's heart trembled on beneath her hands. That still wasn't enough… her eyes scanned his physique trying to find another way of transfer.

A curious idea struck her suddenly. It was a little unorthodox, but it would almost positively work.

Raven bent closer to the boy, she could feel his breath pushing out. She coached herself to think of it objectively, no one would ever know but her. There was a gathering of energy within her body. Lightly she closed her eyes, concentrating on her hands…

Raven breathed in and bent forward a little more, her lips meeting Robin's…

* * *

Beast Boy dashed out the door that had been left ajar. The darkness left him blinded for a moment and he squinted trying to see. Finally the land came into focus, he didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" He called a little worried.

There was no response. The green boy ventured out further keeping his senses keen, where had Starfire gone?

He had started for the area he had last seen her fighting, when a figure on the ground caught his attention. Breath caught, Beast Boy ran over to it, only to find it was a her.

"Starfire!" He yelped and bent over her. There was blood cascading down her side and her eyes were closed. He inclined further to listen for breath and heartbeat. Both were present and he squeezed his eyes tightly for a moment in thanks.

Without further trouble he picked the girl up, doing his best to support her. He had to hurry and get her some help.

I assume that aliens (Raven and Starfire) would have slightly altered blood and that their bodies might fight off foreign blood. Beast Boy might be able to take human blood, but then again his form isn't very stable so his bodies reaction isn't certain.

And yes, she did kind of kiss him, but think more along the lines of CPR-ish.

Please review! And thank you to everyone who reads this… I just checked this morning, and I have 14,000 hits for this story. You all rock, so much!

Love to my beta who keeps up with my erratic updating, Sara Cabbage Patch.

-Dragonslayer527


	20. Immersion

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.

NOTE: Everyone is now referred to normally.

Chapter 20: Immersion

Raven felt like she was exhaling a large collection of oxygen. Instead it was a sort of magic that transferred directly into the boy's body.

All at once it was as though she was him. For a split second Raven ceased to exist, having been wholly consumed. His mind was drowsy and unable to place anything. The wounds were troubling and painful but their healing had greatly increased.

As if it were her own skin she could feel the bullet holes closing up, scabbing and disinfecting themselves. The body was a wondrous thing to be able to replenish itself, the natural cycle sometimes just needed a little boost.

She could feel his warmth pulsing over her skin. Raven was aware of herself again. Every part of her body was heavy and lethargic. Transmitting her powers was nothing light, and full immersion was twice as bad.

The mystic had just pulled back from her healing breath when Robin began to show signs of coming to. Raven knew she should get herself off the bed, his consciousness would be allowing him to process the situation soon and this was the last place she should be.

This was where her body and mind disagreed. Her body could not find the strength within itself to move off the warm bed. She watched him fidget closer to conscious thought as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Her arms were still draped over his chest where the bullet wounds were not only slight scabs. They were heavy as though her veins were full of iron. Against her will, Raven's eyes drooped to sleep, her head falling onto something warm and moving…

* * *

Robin was first aware of the missing pain. He was almost afraid to open his eyes, maybe the pain was so horrid he was numb. Upon focusing on his senses, Robin became aware that something was resting upon him.

He opened a masked eye and peered down the length of his body. Raven, most unexpectedly, was resting on his chest. Her head was just below his and her hands were placed over each of his wounds.

Robin licked his lips feeling a strange sensation run down his spine. She had gone and healed him again, hadn't she?

He took a scan of the room to find the infirmary, very damaged, but empty save for them. Returning to Raven, he watched her. Somewhere in his mind he knew this was inappropriate, but if anyone came in he could always just say he had just awoken.

Besides, it was kind of… nice. There was a quirking at his lips. He knew he would have to deal with the situation, whatever it was, soon enough. He just needed a small time to breathe and gather his thoughts.

That was funny. His mind was in a bit of chaos. Everything he seemed to think was connected to the sleeping girl before him. She must have done some kind of mind-meld again because there were remains of her thoughts in his head.

It was interesting to look over her thoughts. They were so objective and philosophical.

Quickly they were slipping away. They did not belong to him and he would not be able to keep any he didn't memorize. There was something about her previous breakdown. _Robin… stay away…_

Why?

It was gone.

* * *

Cyborg bashed Control Freak against a hallway wall. It dented deeply and a few pictures fell off the wall. The villain groaned from the abuse. There was no doubt that he'd be surrendering sometime soon.

His weapons had been stripped from him and now he was taking the physical punishment for his trouble.

Cyborg seemed to have enough anger to just keep going. It was quite possible he was taking out all the frustration and guilt that had set in since sneaking the villains into the tower. He grappled Control Freak out of the indenture and threw him down the hallway. The burly villain tumbled over himself consecutive times before lying on his stomach. He did not attempt to get back up.

It was over.

Cyborg stalked after him, leering over like a hungry cat does a mouse. Control Freak groaned and Cyborg kicked him over.

"Ready for the police?" The tin man asked, one eyebrow raised challengingly.

Control Freak could already feel the broken bones pulsing, bruises blossoming and overall weariness setting in. "Please." He croaked.

Cyborg picked up the man by the scruff of his shirt and turned to drag him back down the hall. Time to call the pick-up committee.

* * *

Beast Boy raced through the hallways upstairs, round a corner, more stairs…

There were no sounds from the girl he was hauling. If it weren't for the slight motions of her chest, he would be _very_ concerned.

He took the last case of stairs by twos and finished down the hall in record time. Without waiting, he barged through into the infirmary.

Robin seemed startled to see the boy as he quickly slid out of bed. He left an unconscious Raven there.

Beast Boy rushed to one of the still standing beds and laid Starfire upon it. Robin joined his side a second later, his expression was down tight and worried.

"She took a bullet in the back." Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut a good moment wishing for the thought to be a dream. When he opened his eyes she still laid upon the bed. "But at least Raven healed you." Beast Boy had turned to look over his leader.

"Yeah, but she's out." Robin responded. He moved closer to Starfire not sure if he dared himself to touch her. After all, he had just been… with Raven. His hands formed tight fists at his side instead.

"Where's Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked suddenly, noticing the missing man.

"Dunno, no one was here when I came to." Robin subconsciously grabbed for the communicator that should have been at his waist. There was air and dirty dress pants.

Right.

"I'll go find him." Robin had turned on his heels and started for the broken door. A green clawed hand on his shoulder paused him in motion.

"I'll go, I don't know how to care for her anyway." Beast Boy muttered and was gone before Robin could say anything.

In the silence left Robin glanced at Starfire on the bed, her blood had already started bleeding the sheets around her. His eyes flickered over to Raven a moment. She seemed okay to doze for the moment.

Robin went over to the basin to grab a wet cloth. At least he could clean Starfire's wound a little.

* * *

Cyborg stood in the living room speaking to a patrol officer on the screen. Control Freak was crumpled at his feet barely moving, he figured if he even twitched the taller boy might be back on him. That one sure had a lot of anger.

"I'll have someone over there in ten minutes." A man with a graying mustache spoke softly. There were stern lines in his face as his dark eyes fell downward to spot the prisoner. "And maybe a medic." He added as an afterthought.

Nodding and switching off the screen without a word, Cyborg sighed. He would need to find Mad Mod before they arrived. The boy had not seen Mad Mod since he tried to go after Raven and there was no telling what Raven did to him.

Cyborg went to grab Control Freak by the dirty and torn shirt to drag him up to find Mad Mod when Beast Boy skidded into the room huffing. "Cy!" Beast Boy teetered in exhaustion, but his expression had lightened considerably. "Star's been shot, you've got to go help her."

The changeling spotted Control Freak next and stopped his forward motion. "Harmless." Cyborg ensures him. "I just called the patrol to pick him up, I can't _leave_ him."

"I'll guard him," Beast Boy nodded before transfiguring himself into a large gorilla.

Cyborg paused a moment almost torn. He felt it was his responsibility to watch over Control Freak, but then…

"One movement…" Cyborg glared at the villain, his tone a clear warning. Beast Boy smacked a large fist onto the ground for emphasis.

Control Freak didn't bother moving as Cyborg took off sprinting back up the main stairs and out the sliding door.

* * *

Robin had tossed the rag away and moved over to check on Raven. Most of the blood had been cleaned off of Starfire and he had carefully laid her prone on her stomach so her wound was easily accessible. The bullet was still buried within her flesh, it would be a painful operation. Robin was glad he had been unconscious during his.

Raven had half-rolled in her sleep to her right side. Her hair was a messy array of violet that fell on the sheets and her dress was still mussed and ruined. Pale hands were now clenched around the white sheets.

The girl would probably hate to have herself seen this way. She took a sort of pride from always looking prim and controlled. This Raven was torn, wild and almost… soft. Robin rested a hand on the bed, twisting a loose end of her dress beneath his fingers. Had it really been only hours since the ball?

Cyborg burst into the room and the boy pulled his hand back quickly. Robin moved back over to Starfire's bed as Cyborg shifted over to assess the injury. Cyborg gave a surprised look at the boy as he walked over without injury.

He glanced at an unconscious Raven. "I see Raven got to you." Cyborg mentioned with a bit of an undertone while he bent over Starfire with a pair of medical tongs.

"Mmhmm." Robin mumbled, watching Cyborg probe at the injury looking for the depth of the bullet.

"I'm glad, you weren't fairing too well." He shot the leader a meaningful look. "No telling what she had to do to perform such a recovery… would you grab me that tin and disinfectant there?" He added as an afterthought.

Robin grabbed the small tin and located the disinfectant, taking some cotton swabs as well. "Here." He handed over the items, his mind buzzing over Cyborg's words.

Robin hadn't really thought of that yet. Before all she had been performing was simple healing: cuts, bruises, broken or fractured bones.

Cyborg took a swab and swiped it across the wound that was beginning to bleed once again. He held the hole open slightly with one hand, the prongs gripped unwaveringly in his other.

Robin had to turn away as he extracted the bullet. It was too weird seeing Starfire, his girlfriend for so long, under such medical care. He could hear the metal clinking of the bullet dropping into the tin after a moment.

"Starfire will probably have to suffer through this injury until Raven can get herself up to healing." Cyborg clucked his tongue and traded his prongs for a scalpel. "Can you go find those stitches I was going to use for you? They should be right near your bed."

Robin nodded, feeling odd to be the one receiving orders. In the medic area no one would dare contradict Cyborg though. He shuffled over to where Raven was and found the staples on a small table next to the bed he had previously neglected seeing.

His eyes stuck on Raven for a second too long before he deposited the staples. He moved back away from the bed unwilling to see yet another operation on the Tameranian girl. After trying to work their relationship for so long it was hard not to feel anything when she was injured.

Still, it was not an adoring emotion that struck him. It reassured Robin he had done the right thing.

Cyborg did not speak anymore while he cleared the extra blood away and got ready to stitch it up. If he finished Starfire quick enough she would be good without the worry of needing a blood transfusion.

Robin moved back over to Raven. Carefully he perched on the side of the bed, watching Cyborg bending over to work before pulling back and wiping his scalpel clean. Occasionally he could not help his eyes wandering over her figure.

Just how much had she given up to save him?

Raven's hands were still tightly woven in the blanket, her knuckles almost white. While he waited for Cyborg to finish up he carefully unwound her fingers.

* * *

Beast Boy did not have to wait long before a boat showed up on the video monitors. When he spotted it, the boy was all too eager to grab Control Freak in his large ape hands and drag him down the consecutive stairs (who needed the elevator anyway?) to the bottom floor.

A man with a wild mustache had his arms folded tightly on the wet bank when Beast Boy arrived. It was somewhere in the early, early morning, the sky was already beginning to lighten and the last of the moon was falling.

Control Freak was moaning again, having hit himself considerably hard against the unkind fabric of the stairs. Beast Boy dropped the villain and changed himself back to his human-esque form. "Delivery."

The other man raised an eyebrow looking down at the badly beaten man. His arm unlatched from it's crossings and motioned at the boat behind him. A few armed men filed out, complete with a stretcher.

Beast Boy shrugged and left them to deal with the convict, he needed to go up and check on how everyone was doing.

"What did they do to you?" Beast Boy heard one of the guards ask Control Freak in astonishment. His lips twitched in a strange kind of amusement and he dashed for the tower.

I'm betting on one more chapter to clean everything up nicely. After all, isn't anyone curious on where Mad Mod vanished to?

Fear the fluff stuff.

Love to my beta, Sara Cabbage Patch, who has helped me improve my writing and be aware of my silly mistakes.

-Dragonslayer527


	21. Rewind, Play, FastForward

**Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM what I am writing. I do not claim Teen Titans. I don't even own the title; it was going to be used as an ep title.**

**NOTE: Everyone is now referred to normally.**

Chapter 21: Rewind, Play, Fast-Forward

Robin still sat by the bedside waiting.

The girl was gripping dangerously at the blankets again. Robin had noticed she did this rather often. Carefully he uncurled her fingers so she wouldn't leave deep half-moon imprints on her palms.

The medic room was empty besides them. The rest of the Titans were downstairs working on cleaning the last of the damage from the attack.

It had been days since the attack. Starfire had been stitched up and was healing nicely. It had only taken three days before she demanded to be let out of bed to help. After a small bout of pouting, Cyborg could only laugh and allow her the freedom.

Starfire came to check up on him often. She had taken over much of Raven's care since no one else could figure out just how to get Robin away from his stake out. He had sat beside Raven's bed for nearly five days now. It was his fault she was so deep in sleep, so he refused to move.

Starfire took his arguing with stride and simply pushed him from the room scolding him that she needed to get Raven into a new set of clothes. Robin couldn't find a good enough defense for that.

Almost everyday Starfire would hover into the room to insist Raven needed a change of clothing or bathing. There was just no use arguing, Robin simply got up from his chair every time she entered.

Speaking of that… Robin glanced at the wall clock that had been recently re-hung. She was due any minute.

The boy sighed in a tired manner. He wondered just how long Raven would sleep on. Cyborg was already contemplating a feeding tube, but they were holding off unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Robin?" Starfire appeared at the door. She gave him that same strange smile he had been seeing all week.

Robin pushed himself out of his chair, smoothing the blankets around the dark girl.

"Oh, no, I wish to do the talking with you." She motioned for him to sit back down, at least that what he assumed her strange hand motion was for.

Robin shrugged and sat back down feeling tired. Sleeping in a chair for a week was hardly comfortable. His joints were stiff, having gone so long without rigorous exercise.

Starfire hovered near Raven's bed and sat down on the edge. "How are you?"

Robin's eyes flicked to her face, she was looking at him earnestly. "Okay."

"I am worried for you." The Tameranian looked down at her lap flattening out her skirt gingerly. "You refuse to leave this room."

Robin said nothing. This was not a conversation he wanted to be having. Instead he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Why do you stay beside her?" Her green jeweled eyes looked back up to him.

"It is my fault she's here, as the leader I intend to make sure she's okay until she awakens." Robin had practiced this line many times. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg had already asked similar questions.

"It can not be your fault." Starfire started softly. "Did she not choose to help you?"

"If I hadn't brought these villains into the tower she wouldn't have had to."

"Then we would still be in the other's body."

"At least then she wouldn't be comatose!" Robin yelled. Only after it escaped did he regret his outburst. His eyes darted to random objects across the room, his hands tightened in his lap.

Starfire was taken aback by his tone. A strange thought had slithered into her mind and it refused to leave. All week when she had looked at him it had pushed at her thoughts. She would have never considered such a thought but…

Starfire was unable to ignore the way he looked at her. It was only there maybe a second but with all the time she had been around the boy…

All the times she'd tried to catch that expression aimed towards her…

The girl got up abruptly. There were still remains of adoration for the boy in her stomachs. It burned and she felt the need to get away. Her feet stayed in place. "Why Raven?" Her voice was small, if the room hadn't been completely silent Robin would have missed it.

Robin looked up abruptly. Her eyes were wide and watching him with some kind of curiosity. "I don't know." Robin felt a beast grab his throat and restrict his speech, his throat was dry.

Starfire nodded her head, a few strands of fiery hair fell across her face. Robin suddenly stood up and stepped forward to envelope the girl in a hug, weary of her injury.

"You will tell her I hope." Starfire murmured to the boy before she pulled back. There was that strange smile on her face again. Robin had a feeling Starfire was putting everything together even faster than he was.

"Starfire," Robin's throat was scratchy, but the word came out clear.

"Do not worry about me." Starfire leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. It was chaste and she pulled back giving him a more authentic smile. "Please tell her when she awakes." Starfire was already starting for the door.

"Starfire." Robin called again, this time trying to stop her retreat.

Starfire stopped at the door and gave him a glance. "We did not work, you cannot hold that against either of us." Her eyes were glossy but she shook it off. "Talk to Raven."

Robin was nodding, more to himself than anything. He watched her leave before plopping down back in his seat. Things ran through his mind like wild fire.

Starfire was naive at times, but she had a great knowledge of relationships. He blamed that on the passion of her people. But maybe she was right.

He knew he was stubborn. But maybe if she was okay with it…

He shook his head to clear away the mutinous thoughts.

How could he talk to Raven about something he hadn't the words to say?

* * *

"Please tell her…"

The words were watery and shifting around her. She could feel a presence, but she dared not open her eyes. It was someone familiar.

Raven tested her fingers first. They felt something warm and soft. She knew what it was, but a proper name would not come to mind. Her stomach felt hallow and tight. Had she not eaten?

Her mind was chaos. She hadn't the strength to try and do anything about it. The girl felt like she'd been bulldozed, run over and fallen off the tower roof…

The tower!

That thought had raised red flags. What happened? Where _was_ she?

The presence got closer once more. She felt someone unclench her fingers, they were warm. The stranger's aura was alluring her. Fingers wove between hers resting on the blankets.

She wanted to talk to this person. Surely she didn't know anyone with such an aura…

"Raven…"

This was a different voice than what she had heard before. She knew them, they were calling her. The mystic tried to speak, the desert that was her throat was incapable of speech.

* * *

Robin had been thinking the day away. It was strange of Starfire, he wasn't sure what to think of it all.

He was watching Raven breathe deeply in sleep, his hand in hers to keep her from re-curling her fingers. Her skin was slightly cold in his grasp.

"Raven…" He muttered simply wishing to call her back. He couldn't stand any more of her cataleptic behavior. The boy was never a particularly patient male.

She breathed on still as ever. Robin narrowed his eyes almost angry she didn't try to wake up. She didn't have to heal him, he would have been fine on his own. She shouldn't have done this to herself.

There was movement from the girl. His foul mood dissipated instantly and he sat forward. Her lips were moving as though she was speaking. His grip on her hand had tightened as he got up to lean over the bed.

"Raven?" He called again, his voice was soft and daring him to hope for her revival.

* * *

Raven was being called again. The person was so close now, their warmth was just hovering over her attempting to pull her out of herself.

She had to open her eyes, she needed to know who it was.

Her voice returned before her sight. "Yes?" It was an atrocious croak of a sound, but it was something.

And then her muscle movement fully returned. She could feel her body stiff from resting. There was a stale taste on her tongue…

The girl opened her eyes and was instantly blinded. The darkness she had been resting in for so long was obliterated by the white that instantly eroded away her senses. She groaned and attempted to cover her face, this didn't work seeing as something was still closed around her hand.

Instead she quickly turned away from the light to shield her face into the pillow.

This caused Robin to be jerked forward and nearly fall onto the bed. She had curled up against the light, away from him. His hand was still caught with hers nearly underneath Raven.

He inclined a little further to whisper into her ear. "Raven?"

There was irritated mumbling from the girl, a smile spread across Robin's features. "Wake up." His breath rustled the hair around her ear. He had hoped the effect would make her release his hand, it was a rather awkward position to be stuck in.

Raven was pitifully predictable. She came to herself at once and released her grip on him, turning back around.

She now sat up with an air of elegance and glared at him, her cheeks flushed a light rose color. Her limbs felt heavy but the mystic was stubborn enough not to give him any satisfaction. "What's going on?"

Her voice still sounded like rust. She raised a hand to her throat, trying to massage the sore vocal cords.

"I'll get you some water." Robin added and rushed to the basin.

* * *

It was a day later before Cyborg agreed to letting Raven out of the infirmary. As much as she had insisted her condition was perfectly normal the boy had insisted on going over her blood samples and checking all her vitals.

Robin had agreed with Cyborg and neither were being detoured by her glares.

"By the way," Cyborg started, looking across the information that had come back. "Where'd you put Mad Mod, the penitentiary wants him back."

Raven looked up from her seat on the bed. Her eyes widened as the memory dawned across her conscious. "Umm." She waved her arm quickly, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…."

Black magic sputtered from her fingertips and fell like a liquid to the floor. Robin stepped back to keep it from his shoes.

When enough had collected, a shape formed. It was vaguely human, covered in black. Satisfied, she pulled the energy back with a swift pull of her arms.

A man, disheveled and shivering was left on the floor. His hair was mussed and grimy but still distinctly white in color. He was murmuring something, rocking ever so slightly.

"Mod?" Robin asked, bending slightly to get a better look. Wide, bloodshot eyes looked back at him. He turned to Raven, she was looking smug.

"I might have cast him into a shadow realm."

"Raven…" Cyborg groaned from his perch over her papers. The poor man was almost pitiful the way he sat there. He was shivering more noticeably by the moment and… was that the fetal position?

She raised an eyebrow. "What's the verdict?" She was motioning to the result papers, unconcerned about the traumatized man.

"Perfect." The tin man sounded exasperated now.

"Told you." She smirked before gliding out of the room. Cyborg shot Robin an annoyed look.

Even through all her sarcastic and otherwise grouchy demeanor since awakening Robin had stayed cheerful. She _was_ awake.

He shrugged at Cyborg and followed her out of the room to leave Cyborg to deal with the mentally shaken villain. "I'll catch you at dinner." He threw back.

Cyborg shook his head while piling the medic papers. When the door closed a smile twisted at his lips. They were quite the pair.

Seeing the way Starfire had been acting recently, he hadn't been the only one to have noticed. There was something between them, barely noticeable, muted even. Starfire seemed to be backing off. She was some gal.

Cyborg placed all the papers in a folder and locked them in one of the recently repaired metal file cabinets. Maybe he should go see her after he took Mad Mod to prison.

He paused a moment. Maybe a mental institution would make more progress.

* * *

"Sit down." Raven commanded. She was sitting on the edge of the tower roof, bathing in the last fading rays of the sun. Robin had followed her up there to attempt at some kind of dialogue. Since her awakening the two hadn't exchanged five words.

He obliged, taking seat beside her.

"Thank you." Robin spoke after a moment of silence.

Raven nodded beside him. She waited a second. "It's been a strange few weeks."

"You could say that." Robin could no longer see the sun. It had fallen between the sky and the deep fathoms of sea. Raven's hair drifted in the breeze, ruffling it.

"Do you regret it?"

Robin tilted his head toward her. She was looking out over the ocean, defiantly avoiding his gaze. Which was she talking about?

It was impossible to tell. He still regretted nothing. "No."

"That's good." Raven whispered, unable to quell the feeling that pressed sickly at her stomach. It was ridiculous how lax her control on emotions had become. She hadn't had time to meditate with all the chaos.

They were still persistently bothersome.

"Should I regret something?" Robin did not understand her sudden change. It was almost foreign to her nature.

"Do you want to be here?" The mystic countered with a question, flattening her cape that had begun to drift in the persistent breeze.

"Should I stay here?" Robin caught the tip of her cape that had escaped her grasp and flattened it to the roof top in the space between them.

"Maybe."

"Maybe I do as well." Robin leaned closer to her, barely being brushed by violet strands.

Raven didn't notice. She was very intent not to look his way. "I don't suppose either of us should be here."

"But we are." Robin swallowed with some difficulty, wishing she'd do something other than stare at the damn sunset.

"Yeah…" She finally moved a hand to tame her hair. "How odd."

"Should we leave?" Robin suggested, not knowing what to do.

"Probably."

Neither moved. Raven detached her gaze and turned to him ever so slightly. Her eyes looked puzzled, slightly slanted. Robin must have mirrored her expression. "We can't." She added.

"I know." Robin leaned closer.

"Ever." Raven still watched him.

"You're right." Robin had leaned so close to her and the girl hadn't withdrawn. She simply looked at him with a confused, but contained expression.

"I'll go." Her lips barely moved with the words.

"Good bye." Robin went to pull back away from her.

Raven placed a hand over his gloved one that rested between them. His eyes flickered to the strange motion and then back to her face. Just as quickly as she had, she removed her hand as though it had betrayed her. "Robin," She shook her head.

"Raven you live but once." He sighed, having pulled completely away from her.

"And to think I was planning on eight more." Her sarcasm was back. Robin straightened his back looking up into the darkening sky. It was going to be a lovely night.

"You wanna go get some coffee?" Robin asked all of a sudden, standing back up and stretching his arms.

The girl looked up at him. "Robin-"

He held out a hand to her. "Or tea? I know this great place." There was a smile on his lips, ever so drawing.

Impulsively Raven grabbed his hand and rose to her feet. "Fine."

* * *

Cyborg had joined Starfire at the large tower windows. It would take only a moment to observe what both were so keenly watching. Two figures had just mounted a motor bike at the base of the tower.

Cyborg wrapped a large arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "You okay?"

The bike started up and crossed the land to skim just above the water. In the darkness that was blanketing only the headlights and taillights were visible.

Starfire looked up at the older boy, a small delicate smile in place. "It does not hurt so much." She reached a hand to her chest for emphasis.

Cyborg squeezed her shoulders with affection. "You gave him the okay?"

Her head bobbed ever so slightly.

"You'll find someone." Cyborg whispered now, catching the last of the taillights fade away into Jump city.

"You think I did the right thing?" Starfire was murmuring, leaning against the tin man for comfort.

"Do you think you did?" Cyborg reversed the question, knowing she wasn't hard-headed enough to continue to venture for his answer.

A small silence stretched before a slight movement overtook Starfire. She pulled slightly out of the boys embrace and stood tall. She looked stronger suddenly than Cyborg had seen her in some time. "Yes."

"That's my girl." Cyborg grinned and pulled the girl into a hug. "Now how's about some gaming?"

And then the two were racing for the controls, butting Beast Boy out of the way ever so suddenly.

**The end.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed it, this was such a hard chapter to write. And Cyborg/Starfire friendship, because it's so darn cute. And not too much Rav/Rob because that wouldn't fit considering the circumstances. But I liked their interaction nonetheless, it's the small things that are stuck in everywhere.**

**I may not be around on this sn writing for a bit, I'm working on a Halloween story under another name. And yes, I have been working on horror there too, guess it carried over a little.**

**Love to my beta, Sara Cabbage Patch.**

**Please review and let me know if ya liked it.**

**-Dragonslayer527**


End file.
